The Season of Love
by Merlucaforever
Summary: While waiting for Grey's Anatomy season 16, here is the Merluca's story, from the first kiss (14X24) to Meredith's statement to Andrew (15X25). There will be at least 22 chapters, two per week. This is a summary of the 25 episodes of season 15, with Meredith and Andrew POV and many unpublished scenes from the 2nd chapter. The first chapter is mainly used to set the scene.
1. Episode 1 to 8

**The season of love**

**Merlucaforever**

_All Rights Reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rimes_

**SHORT SYNOPSIS:** **Meredith Grey thought she had definitely closed her heart to love until she met the fiery gaze of a handsome Italian who has turned back time for her.**

**Note: **_This story has been published in French under the title __**"La saison de l'amour"**__ since June 14. I have started to translate it into English but since I am francophone, the translation may have some flaws. I am looking for volunteers for proofreading._

**Chapter 1 (Episodes 1 to 8)**

Meredith Grey woke up this morning with a start of an erotic dream, as she had not had in a long time. She believed that part of her cerebral cortex that controls desire would never be activated again and she was doing very well so far. She really did not need to blush by crossing her male colleagues at work and even less so her students because she had dreamt about them the night before. But that's exactly what happened to her with Andrew Deluca this morning. He had come to apologize for kissing her the day before at Jo and Alex's wedding because he had drunk too much, and he seemed very embarrassed. But, how to hold it over him when the mere fact of seeing him brought back in flashback the images of her dream!

Usually, his dense, jet-black hair was always very neat and disciplined. But oddly enough, he had his hair tousled this morning as if to remind her how she could not help but run her fingers through it during these passionate frolics she had imagined. He stared at her with his big, fiery eyes and she felt as it was a fire that blazed her. But fortunately, his words had enough common sense to bring her to her senses:

**-** "It never should've happened, and it never will happen again" he said.

Yes, it will certainly never happen again. He was her student and undoubtedly the most brilliant. And as his teacher, her job was to teach him in order to make him the excellent surgeon he promises to become. That is what she told Cece, this patient who wanted to be her matchmaker. But in the following weeks, this resolution was getting more and more difficult to keep. The dreams continued. Those lips that had briefly touched on hers, she could not forget their taste. Thinking back about it, she felt as flattered as flustered.

Of course, as she had told him the very same day, she was flattered by his effrontery. He was young and extremely handsome with a bright future ahead of him. And she... She was a widow with three kids who carried a legacy of loss, suffering, abandonment and disillusionment that had extinguished all the light in her. So, why was she so flustered?

Since that famous kiss, she could not see him anymore with the eyes of an attending. He was no longer simply his best resident, talented and empathetic with his patients, but a man who had looked at her with such desire in his eyes, who had taken her face between his hands and pressed his eager lips against hers with such delight that he had rekindled a flame which she thought had been extinguished forever.

After all that she has been through, she had finally rebuilt herself, partly thanks to her work in which she invested a lot to make her own name and come out of the shadow of her mother's and partly thanks to the support of her family and friends. She has been living a happy life, surrounded by her children, sisters and friends who are like a second family for her. She thought she wanted for nothing... until Andrew Deluca came to remind her that she was not only a mother, a sister, a colleague, a surgeon of international renown, but also a woman. Of course, he was not the first man who had kissed her since Derek's death, but it is the first kiss that has overwhelmed her so much ever since.

Like a teenager, she found herself looking for him as soon as she walked into a room. She used to gaze at him whenever she thought he could not see her, like that day when he had arrived on his motorcycle, wearing his black leather jacket. She thought he could not be more attractive than he already was. Then he took off his helmet and tried to curl his hair impatiently with his hand while smiling at her and her sisters, Maggie and Amelia, and the answer was "_Oh my God, yes he could be even more attractive!"._ And although she was reprimanding Maggie for using too much raw language to invite Amelia to go out with Deluca, the thoughts that crossed her mind while admiring his athletic body were even more shocking. But it was out of the question for her to satisfy her law instincts with one of her residents. It was time for her to start dating and having fun again as Cece kept recommending it to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dates settled by Cece were not as boring as she thought they would be. Even though if it was only for a quick dinner, it was quite pleasant to feel attractive and wanted by some rather hot guys for the most part. But there is always a little something that kills the magic of the encounter and eliminates all the chances of a second rendezvous. She knew that she was lying to herself when she said that the main reason that they had no chance of having a second date had nothing to do with the fact that they did not have the black curls, the sensual and devastating smile, the sweet eyes and the purely Italian charm of this resident who haunted her nights and that she could not drive out of her thoughts. Maybe this last date with Link will help her to get there?

She ended up asking Link out for a drink under the insistence of Jo and Cece who did not stop praising his charms. Well, he is quite handsome, and he must have been able to have any woman he wanted... so why not? She did not need a tumultuous and passionate relationship at her workplace; on that side, she had already paid her dues. "_A simple and uncomplicated relationship is what you need Meredith_", she said to herself, trying not to regret the impulse that had prompted her to invite Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having to face his boss at work after making a fool of himself the night before by being pushed away was the most embarrassing thing that Andrew Deluca had ever had to do in his entire life. Meredith Grey was the most incredibly talented surgeon he was given to rubbing shoulders with and he really meant it, even though he also knew there was no shortage of talented women surgeons at _Grey Sloan_ _Memorial_ _Hospital_. He had an incredible opportunity to work with her and learn from her, and he hoped that he had not screwed it up by giving in to that irresistible urge he had had to kiss her. He must even not had been high enough in her esteem after having spent a week sprawled on her couch, lamenting the departure of his girlfriend for Switzerland several months ago!

But Meredith Grey is the most compassionate person he knows, and she has proved it to him during this painful time of his life. And last night, with her legendary kindness, she came to his rescue to put an end to his incoherent and pitiful speech and to remove him from the awkward looks – he would even say amused for the most part – of his colleagues. She took his arm to drive him away from the crowd and cheer him up. In fact, he had begun to get over it for a few weeks and had even found an apartment after leaving her couch. However, the atmosphere of the wedding reminded him that he was alone and that he missed Sam, more by habit than anything else, he had to admit.

As Meredith was talking to him, his brain fogged up by alcohol could only see the stunning woman in a gorgeous blue dress who thought him handsome and who told him that his love life was not behind him. He could not help pulling her against him and kissing her. Her lips were the sweetest and most sensual that he had had the chance to taste. He would have liked to prolong this kiss indefinitely, but she put an end to it abruptly, which had had the effect of bringing him back to reality. He had just kissed his boss and he was going to get fired!

Although she had told him that she was more flattered than offended, he could not completely get rid of that fear, which he felt while he was apologizing to her. He stammered and could not find his words, even managed to worsen his situation by making ambiguous apologies. Indeed, he could not believe that he had hinted at her gorgeous dress to justify his unforgivable behavior! It must be said that her big blue eyes that looked at him and her sensual lips that invited him to kiss her over and over did not help things at all. Seeing this, he turned on his heels and rushed away. Being aware of his embarrassment, the only words she could say was that it was fine. It must be said that he did not give her a chance to say anything. He was so nervous! He wondered how he was going to be able to continue working with her without thinking all the time about what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days proved him right: it was impossible not to think about it! Of course, he was trying to focus on his work since Dr. Webber entrusted him with more and more responsibilities, but it was not easy at all. He was aware of her presence as soon as she entered a room and did not have to turn around to see her. When he met her eyes, he could not help but smile at her – stupidly he thought. In any case, his sister Carina had noticed how he stared at her with his blissful smile and she had not hesitated to make fun of him and make him understand that he had no chance with a woman like Meredith Grey and that he was going to make a fool of himself without a shadow of a doubt. Carina knew him so well! She had noticed his attraction to his boss, but Andrew was not ready to hear that, let alone admit it. Yet…

There was this kiss that he constantly remembered and that he extended a million different ways in his imagination! Her voice, her laugh, her perfume, the sound of her footsteps, even her writing on a patient's file or her name cited in the loudspeaker, all this overwhelmed him so much. When they were next to each other or when they inadvertently brush each other's arms, as it happens all the time between the doctors in the narrowed space where they bustle around a patient, he felt like an electroshock throughout the body. It was something so new to him that he could not describe it.

Would there be any chance that she would feel the same way? He sometimes felt her gaze on him, but it was probably his imagination that played tricks on him. Has she just blushed and looked away or... no, he must be delirious! He was only a resident when she already had an international fame. His kiss had not meant anything to her. But then, what happened in the room where she was preparing for the surgery of the little Flora? Their eyes are clung, and their smiles and words could leave no doubt that they were just flirting! He can't believe he thought he was going to be disappointed to have missed this hepaticojejunostomy! He would have given up all the rare operations for only one of her smiles or a single glance!

Since that day, it had become increasingly difficult to see her go to all those dates with all the "great catches" that Cece found for her so that she could have fun, she said. Precisely, on the day of Flora's surgery, she had to go to one of these rendezvous and he had been really happy to hear that this one had turned short, following what she had told him when he had seen her with Link, waiting for the elevator with this flower in her hair that brought out the brightness of her eyes. But this morning, he was downright jealous when he saw Cece pushing her into Link's arms so much so that she ended up inviting him to go for a drink after their shift. It was probably due to the little speech that Cece had just given her to make her understand how important it was to fight for happiness and love. Cece's words had not left Andrew indifferent either. Looking back, he told to himself that he was going to fight for happiness and love too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was in the imaging room examining Cece's scans before her surgery that she was going to perform in a couple of hours. She had become attached to this patient more than she should have and she was a bit concerned. As if to ward off the spell, she had not even taken the trouble to warn her about all the complications that might come up. Fortunately, Deluca had done it instead of her. He had really impressed her by doing that and she did not hesitate to tell him so when he came back to apologize, thinking that she was mad at him for being so forthright with Cece. He had been braver than most of the doctors she knew and even braver than her. But Deluca had not finished surprising her that day.

He told her point-blank that he wanted to go out with her! Was it possible that this kiss had meant something to him? Had not he regretted it the very next day when he had become sober, saying that it never should have happened, and it never will happen again? So, she had not imagined the languid looks he was giving her? She had convinced herself that, at most, it could only be, for him, a mere innocent flirtation of a student who admired his teacher. But what she was reading in his eyes right now was quite another thing that made her panic because it looked like a reflection of what she herself felt. No! she could not go out with a resident who happens to be her sister's ex! But Deluca dismissed these arguments out of hand, saying that it could not be an abuse of power since he was a senior resident and that Maggie would not care.

He was so close that the smell of his after-shave overwhelmed her. She absolutely had to resist the urge to touch him! She let out his name in a breath as a kind of supplication.

**-** "Deluca!"

She did not know if that meant "_take me in your arms_" or "_please, go away_". But he approached even closer, reducing the space between them even further until almost touching her and, as if to increase her torment, he whispered her given name with his sweet and deep voice.

**-** "Meredith!"

No one had ever said her name in such a sensual way! She felt it like a caress whose waves ran all over her body. But he had also put in that one little three-syllable word everything he felt and that he would have liked to tell her.

**-** "Andrew!" she murmured in turn, closing her eyes and sighing.

Faced with her confusion, which was more than obvious, he drastically lowered the volume of his voice and told her:

**-** "Look! I think there's something here and we can keep going through all the excuses of why not but... I think you feel it too".

Oh yes, she felt it too. And she was not going to deny it. But she had to think about it and figure it out before she could tell him anything. So, she promised him to think about it and ran away from the room so as not to go back on her good resolutions and throw herself into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew watched Meredith leaving the imaging room and try to resist the urge to grab her arm, hug her and kiss her over and over. He had had enough courage to tell her how he felt, but his bravery had its limits when he was sober. He did not want to rush her. It was so unbelievable that she did not give him the brush-off by cursing him for his nerve. Would she really consider him as an option compared with Link that Cece had described as perfection? How long would her thinking last, he wondered.

In any case, it was clear that nothing was clear for her an hour later when he met her in the elevator as they were heading to the OR where Cece's transplant was to take place. She acted in a very weird way and accused him of following her. Could it be that his mere presence disturbs her so much? He could not help but smile at this idea and promised to remain silent and not look at her. A promise that was going to be very difficult to keep, even for a few seconds. So, when the elevator stopped suddenly, and they got stuck for a length of time he had no idea, he knew he really was not going to be able to keep that promise.

**Note:** _Please let me know what you think._


	2. Episode 9

_All Rights Reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rimes_

**Chapter 2 (Episode 9)**

Meredith was really in a state and Andrew could not tell if she was worried about Cece or just nervous about this unexpected proximity with him after his daring confession. After some thought, he decided that it was both, especially when she asked him to stop looking at her. After a stupid attempt to get out of the elevator through the ceiling, he tried to reassure her about Cece's transplant and also to relax her by comparing the elevator to the _Tardis_ in "_Dr. Who"_. As Meredith had never seen this series, he explained her that it was a phone booth that was used as a time machine but that, what made the _Tardis_ even more special, was because it was like a bubble where ordinary rules did not apply. Meredith was very amused to note the unequivocal hint behind this comparison and told him that the rules were still apply.

To join the gesture to the word, she moved away from him and began pacing the cabin. Andrew had mischievously approached her, and their arms brushed slightly against each other and it was absolutely necessary that she put more distance between them to avoid forgetting all the rules. But it was impossible to evade his gaze. He had been leaning against the cabin wall and looking at her with his eternal smile on the corner of his mouth, his arms crossed against his chest. She told him again to stop looking at her.

**-** "Andrew, I asked you to stop with that, it seems to me".

**-** "With what?", he asked, with a falsely innocent air.

**-** "Andrew!", she shouted at him with a tone of reprimand.

**-** "Alright, he conceded. But you should stop too".

**-** "What? What do you mean by that?"

**-** "I mean you should stop with all these little gestures, hands in your hair, your sighs... uh... for your perfume though, I don't know what we can do!"

**-** "What?" She stopped for a moment to observe him.

**-** "Meredith! You really have to stop torturing me like that". His voice had dropped an octave and he pretended to approach her. Then, to mark the boundaries that he seemed to completely forget and also because she found nothing else to say to hide her confusion, Meredith asked him:

**-** "And since when have I allowed you to call me Meredith?"

**-** "Since I saw you shivering and running away after my big statement. Ok, it was a little lamentable, to be honest", he added with a touch of self-mockery.

She could not help but burst out of laughing. No, she had not found him lamentable at all, she thought to herself. And she loved the way he pronounced her name. She especially liked the way he looked at her. She felt beautiful under his eyes. Even if the next second, she was blushing like a girl. To avoid talking about this famous statement, she tells him:

**-** "Tell me, is there any of your given names that you prefer?"

**-** "Oh, you know, my father and my sister are the only ones who call me Andrea. Everyone in my family has gotten used to calling me Andrew, even my mother. So, I would say that I prefer Andrew. But you, Meredith, he said with a seductive smile, you can call me like you want. We may not even be ourselves anymore, and completely change our identity. We can be who we want in the _Tardis_".

**-** "And who could we be?"

**-** "It's up to you to tell me".

She pretended to think and said:

**-** "What would you say if we pretend to be ... an attending and a resident?"

As she pointed at him and almost touched him, to show that he was the resident, Andrew took the opportunity to grab her hand, which he began to caress by drawing imaginary lines in her palm.

**-** "If this is your fantasy Dr. Grey", he said, staring straight into her eyes.

Meredith gave a little laugh to hide her nervousness and quickly withdrew her hand.

**-** "Deluca, do I still have to remind you that the rules still apply here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rules or not, they did not stop laughing and flirting. God, he loved her laughter that reached her eyes and illuminated her face! The tension between them has risen a notch several times. But each time, Meredith took a step back and he was amused as well as frustrated.

While they were sitting on the floor, he would have sworn she was about to kiss him after he had told her about his childhood in Italy and that he had made this half confidence about his father by speaking in Italian. It was not really to hide anything from her, but when he has mentioned his father, a surgeon, famous in Italy for the acquittals he got after causing the death of four patients, his native language came to him unconsciously, along with a host of memories and he thought it was so much better. Their eyes had clung to each other for a few moments and she leaned over to kiss him before running away at the last second, getting up hurriedly, pretending to want to see if there was any way out through the ceiling.

Andrew was stunned to see her taking a step back but, fair play, he offered to lift her up so that she could access the trapdoor above the light.

**-** "Uh... what? You want to lift me up for...".

**-** "Yes, why not? Anyway, you forbade me to do stupid actions, didn't you? I understand that you don't want anything to happen to me, he said with his mocking smile. So, shall we go"?

**-** "Uh...".

**-** "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you with me Meredith. Unless you want it", he said, as he approached her.

**-** "So, be sure that nothing will happen", she said.

He smiled and stooped to lift her, encircling her legs with his arms. She really did not weigh much, he thought. As they might have expected, there was no way out. When he put her down on the ground, he held her for a few more moments and his whole body was reacting to her contact. Hers too, he noted. He would have liked to never let her go and she did not seem to want to run away either, at least not for the moment. He asked her:

**-** "Remind me again why this is such a bad idea for us".

**-** "Because it's a bad idea", she replied after sighing, as she roamed over his chest with both hands flat on him.

**-** "No, I hear you. I'm just asking why", he added, staring at her.

**-** "Because I'm an attending and you are a resident", she said, as if to cut short the discussion. But he added:

**-** "And that happens all the time. It's happened for you, I think".

**-** "Well! I'm trying to learn from my mistakes".

**-** "I promise not to tell your kids that you called them that", he laughed.

Then, amused by his joke, she stepped back until she met the obstacle of the cabin walls and told him that her marriage and her kids were not a mistake. But when he asked her what lesson she had learned, she preferred to dodge the question because the answer was clearly that between an attending and an intern, it could work pretty well. She asked him, in a cheerful tone, to start speaking Italian because she liked it better.

Okay, she was teasing him... he said to himself. He was going to beat her at her own game. Then, using his most seductive voice, he said in Italian:

**-** "_When you finally let me kiss you... and you will let me kiss you... I won't ever stop_".

As he spoke to her, he came closer and closer and put his arms on either side of her while she was leaning on the cabin wall, so that she could not escape. What a surprise when he heard her say in Italian that she took three years of Italian in undergrad! Hearing his native language from her mouth make him even crazier with desire. She was like a magnet that attracted him inexorably. He could not fight anymore. He began to bend without being able to take his eyes off her face and especially her mouth. She slipped her hand on his neck and he did the same without taking their eyes off each other's. But before their lips could meet, the elevator door opened to bring them back to reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith could not save Cece despite her best efforts and Maggie's. She knew that Cece did not regret having fought and she did not regret having fought with her either. She had insisted on preparing her body for the morgue. She took the opportunity to tell her about the last hours events. Link who was waiting for a drink after her shift and Andrew who was also waiting for her to agree to go out with him. She was very careful not to tell her how much she felt attracted to her resident because she knew that Cece would have told her not to hesitate for a single second to follow the path of her heart and also since she knew that this path was too scary. She simply told her that she had almost kissed the handsome Italian and that she might kiss the other one too.

Cece wanted her to have fun, so she was going to have fun. But not tonight. It's been such a busy day! With this storm, Cece's surgery, the news of Catherine's tumor that she had to disclose – thus violating the terms of the HIPPA – being stuck in the elevator with Andrew, as if that was not hard enough to run into him in the hallways, after she had promised him to consider his proposal to go out with him, all that was a lot to process. So, when she found herself in front of these two attractive men who were both waiting for her answer to find out who she was going out with tonight, she preferred to find a way out.

It's a good think that Link had arrived because she almost said yes to Andrew. He was so happy with himself that he had managed to torture her senses like he had done in the elevator, that he found the audacity to flirt with her in the middle of the corridor, suggesting with an innocent air that they take off their scrubs so that they could get to know each other better. He stared at her with big, expressive eyes as if to dare her to say that she felt nothing for him, tilting his head to one side as he liked to do, to the great displeasure of Meredith! And of course, like an idiot, she felt herself melting under his gaze. It was a look that seemed to want to undress her right there, on the spot. She was not sure she could have resisted him. For the moment, she was going home to see her children. The handsome Italians and the ortho gods will have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Meredith could not fall asleep. She turned around in her bed, looking for sleep. Andrew's face did not leave her mind as she played the elevator scene again and again. In her own version, the door had not opened before their lips touched. Andrew's were warm and sweet, and they began to explore hers, but also her neck, the lobe of her ear, the birth of her chest. His hands slipped under the top of her scrub to grab one of her breasts. She panted and pressed her body against his, caressing him in turn.

When the fire reached its peak, Andrew lifted her up and wrapped her legs around her waist. She could not ignore his desire as she began to jiggle her pelvis against him. She shouted his name to ask for more. Andrew's hands undid the waistband of her pants and slipped into her inner sanctum, farther and farther, torturing her more than she could bear. When the wave of pleasure swept over her, Andrew kissed her to cover her cries whose echoes was reverberating in the cabin.

She woke up with a start in the middle of the night, sweating, looking for Andrew, before realizing that it was just a dream. Her dreams about Andrew were becoming more and more immodest and seemed more and more real to her. They left her with the feeling of a lack but also with the certainty that nobody but him could fill it.

**Note:** _Thank you to those who took the time to read my story and a special thank you to those who sent Kudos. This is my first story, so I really need your feedback. So, feel free to make comments and if you liked it, let me know with a little click._


	3. Episode 10

_All Rights Reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rimes_

**Chapter 3 (Episode 10)**

**Note:** _As you can see, things are moving slowly between Meredith and Andrew. We are not going any faster than the original story, we are just filling in the blanks._

The week following the storm was really busy. Neither Meredith nor Andrew had a free minute between all the surgeries that were postponed and rescheduled because of the storm, the post-ops and also the emergency room that didn't relieve congestion. The worst part is that there was an epidemic of bronchitis, pneumonia and gastroenteritis that had bedridden half of the _Grey Sloan _staff. They are barely met, and it was never neither the place nor the time to talk about what had remained pending between them since the damn elevator doors have opened.

Meredith was happy with this respite as for her. She needed time to understand what was happening to her. They have had an operation together today and the tension between them was quite palpable. She couldn't ignore his gaze, which attracted her like a magnet. She kept telling herself that it would be a good thing if his surgical mask could also hide his beautiful eyes. Looking at his hands didn't help her to be more focused because she couldn't stop imagining what those skilled surgeon hands could do to her. The dirty dreams she had about him didn't make things easy. And after their surgery, which miraculously went well despite her lack of concentration, she was running down the stairs to get to the pit when she almost hit him, while he was heading for the upper floors. She stopped short and looked up at him, slightly breathless.

**-** "Dr. Grey!", he greeted as usual. "Are we avoiding the elevators now?"

The allusion made her blush from head to toe. Fortunately, he could put that on the count of her race.

**-** "Oh... uh... sorry... uh... Hi Dr. Deluca!", she stuttered.

But he didn't move and kept staring at her while smiling in a lascivious way.

**-** "_You are so beautiful_" he said in Italian, with a low voice, a little more hoarse than usual, as if it were a simple observation.

This story was becoming really ridiculous, she thought. For God's sake, she was Meredith Grey and she didn't get tongue-tied in front of a resident, she scolded herself. But as she could not find nothing to say, once again, she found her salvation in flight.

**\- **"Uh... I was paged... I have to go".

He didn't make a move to let her pass.

**\- **"Ok. Can we meet later? Or do you still have to think about that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side as he always did when he wanted to make her surrender. "You know, if that's the case, I can help you decide...".

The way he looked at her lips saying that was very explicit. Meredith felt as if all will had abandoned her. She was at his mercy and her legs refused to move. Then her beeper started ringing again, pulling her out of that semi-hypnosis into which his desire-filled gaze had plunged her.

**\- **"Saved by the bell?", he said, good sport.

**\- **"I... I have to go", she said, racing down the stairs, as if she had the devil at her heels.

Andrew turned to watch her leave, still halo of her perfume. God, he loved her perfume! This perfume that had invaded his senses the other day in the elevator and hunted his dreams when he finally managed to fall asleep after a good cold shower. He would eventually become a fan of it. And that image of her, panting, her rosy face and her hair slightly loosened after running down the stairs, was going to haunt him for a long time, he knew it. What would he not have given to see her so after having made love with her?

**\- **"_You're dreaming, dude! For that, she would have to agree to talk to you for more than two minutes_", he said to himself, sighing.

Andrew knew that he was going to have to be very patient. Given that he had just passed his longest period of chastity dating back to high school, he wondered how long cold showers would be effective. It was going to be a long wait, it was certain, but Meredith Grey was definitely worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Meredith had to operate with Link and the case was as serious as poignant. It was a woman, Natasha, who had fallen from a balcony on the eve of her wedding and had fractured her pelvis. His fiancé, Gareth, was so devastated that everyone could feel his pain. However, the atmosphere in the OR with Link was way different. He had only managed to irritate her by his way of taking everything lightly. His enthusiasm and energy made him look like a Labrador that you don't like to have around all the time, although it could be charming sometimes. She didn't understand why Jo persisted in wanting them to be together and she had told her so.

Even if she had trouble seeing what she could have in common with Link, she must admit that Jo was at least right on one point: he was a great guy! He had heard her complain about the fact that Alex had left her in the lurch for the birthday of her son, Bailey, and he generously offered her his help which she had accepted without being asked. And she was right! Bailey's little birthday party was a complete success.

Link was perfect as a superhero, in this case Thor, whom he looks a bit like, Meredith thought. With his good humor and his enthusiasm, he conquered all the children. He even managed to make her relax a little after her hard day. The case of their patient, Natasha, whom they had had to dive into an artificial coma and whose chances of waking up were really very thin, had touched her a lot.

She couldn't tell whether he was flirting with her or whether it was a genuine friendship. But if this evening taught her anything, it was that as perfect as Link was, there was no spark between them. In any case, nothing that could be compared to the flame that only a single message from Andrew had managed to ignite in her. When she saw his name appear on the phone screen, her heart skipped a bit and all her thoughts flew towards him as she continued to smile at Link.

"_Just flew solo, on a high, want to help me celebrate?_"

How could these simple words create such excitement in her when the enticing Thor was flirting with her in her living room? She knew the answer perfectly: it was with Andrew that she wanted to be.

A little later, after Link's departure, she was torn between the idea of answering him or not. She picked up the phone and wrote a short message:

"_Busy with the kids. It's only a matter of time. __Congratulations! you deserved it_".

She hesitated before pressing the send button. Should she specify "_We can meet tomorrow_". No. It was better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew had just succeeded in his first solo x surgery and Meredith was the only person he wanted to celebrate that with! Dr Hunt had received a dose of propofol by mistake in the IV that he was carrying to cure his flu, since he was also a victim of this ongoing epidemic. He was paralyzed and collapsed in the OR. So, Andrew had to operate instead of him because it was an emergency. Indeed, the patient, who was already on the operating table, had a perforation of the colon and it was necessary to make her a partial colectomy and an ileostomy. And, according to chief Karev, Andrew got away with it like a pro.

He had barely finished taking off his gloves when he rushed to his phone to send a message to Meredith. While he was changing in the residents' locker room, he kept checking to see if she had answered. Half an hour later, he had to assume that he will probably not receive any answer. But he was sure of that when he ran into Dr. Webber as he headed to the exit.

**\- **"Eh! Deluca! Congratulations! Everyone talks about your solo feat".

**\- **"Thank you, Dr. Webber", he replied with a faint smile.

**\- **"Oh! I was expecting more enthusiasm from you", he said, pausing for a moment to stare at him. "In my time, you know, we celebrated this with a pretty nurse", he said with a wink.

**-** "Uh... no… but thank you Dr. Webber. I think I'm going to go home".

Noticing his sad eyes and hunched shoulders, Richard quickly realized that there was a girl, for sure, but that she probably wouldn't be available. He remembered that he too didn't want to go to celebrate his first solo operation because Ellis Grey couldn't accompany him. He was far from suspecting that that story was repeating itself for Andrew tonight but with another Grey. He wasn't going to let that poor boy go back home alone. He had really begun to appreciate him lately and they had hung out a lot at Joe's after their service.

\- "There nothing to discuss! Come on, let's go to Joe's. Howlin' Wolf Richie, the great blues singer is back in the game tonight. I need to forget the fight I've just had with my wife and especially the reason for this fight".

**\- **"Sorry Dr. Webber, I don't have my guitar. Why don't you ask Link to come with you?".

**\- **"Oh, he's at Meredith's, giving her a helping hand for her son's birthday".

This news reached him straight to the heart. He didn't know that jealousy could hurt that much. And although he was a doctor, he didn't know the cure. Or... maybe he did!

**\- **"Oh! Mmm! All in all, I think I do need a drink Dr. Webber".

On his way to the bar, Andrew received Meredith's answer. He did not feel any better. She had written "_It's only a matter of time"._ but when will they meet? Was it just a polite formula to send him off? Was she still with Link at this very moment? Why did she invite him to her house? Andrew knew the pangs of jealousy for the first time in his life.


	4. Episode 11

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__After Thatcher's death in episode 11, we weren't told if Andrew knew about it; I thought we should fill in this blank. Moreover, about a month has passed between episode 11 and episode 12 and it was necessary to show what happened in the meantime._

_I apologize for the mistakes. I'm not a native speaker._

**Chapter** **4** **(Episode** **11)**

Once again, Meredith was facing death. The losses were more than familiar to her. After her mother, Lexie and Derek, she now had to watch her father go. Her eyes fogged with tears when he breathed his last while she wrapped her hands around his face and told him about her three beautiful little grandchildren whom she wished he had met.

Her father's absence had always left a void in her life that she refused to see. But now that he was dead, it seemed to her that this void was finally filled. Because they had just made peace, somehow. Those few hours with him were undoubtedly one of the most precious moments they have had the chance to share together. She realized that he had suffered as much as she had suffered from this situation, and that his love was all that mattered to her, all that she missed so far. But why did he have to go at the very moment she learned that he loved her and that there was a chance for them to put the pieces back together? Why did everyone she loved have to go?

**-**_ "Meredith Grey, you're not going to let yourself be annihilated._ _You'll be fine. You're always_ _fine._ _You don't need anyone to be okay_", she told to herself, while wiping a tear on her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew heard that Meredith's father had died of cancer, and the jealousy he had felt a few days earlier when he imagined her with Link seemed really childish to him. She needed comfort and he would have given everything to be by her side in these difficult times. According to Dr. Webber, who was returning from the funeral, Meredith and his father were not close to each other at all. But still, he had noticed that her eyes had been full of sadness for days. He had offered her his condolences, but it seemed too impersonal too him. He would have liked to be more than a colleague to be able to hug her, but Meredith seemed to avoid him. He knew by Helm that she was with a patient in the Intensive Care Unit and found an excuse to go to see her.

**-** "Dr. Grey?".

Meredith startled when she heard her name. It was Andrew who brought her a patient's scans for a consultation. He seemed worried to see her sitting alone and brooding in an empty and silent room in the ICU, next to her patient's room who was in a coma. She answered his questions but felt that he already knew the diagnosis and that he simply wanted to get her out from her gloomy thoughts. He asked her to go for a coffee, but she declined his offer.

**-** "Uh… Would you like to go for a coffee?".

**-** "That's nice Andrew, but no, thank you".

**-** "Are you sure? Dr. Altman thought I looked more like a tired pregnant woman than she did, so she told me to take a 20-minute break", he said, succeeding to make her smile slightly.

**-** "I can't leave Natasha alone. I'm waiting for Helm who's also gone for a 20-minute break. But, go ahead. Don't waste your break with me".

**-** "I'd gladly waste more time with you if you wanted to", he said.

And he added for himself "_I'd like to waste all my time with you Meredith;_ _and preferably in bed"_.

**-** "Andrew, it's not a good time right now".

**-** "Well, OK. Would you like me to bring you a coffee anyway? Maybe you'll find it more enticing if you don't have to share it with me". And seeing her smile widen, he added: "For my part, I will be content with a smile like that".

She laughed frankly and told him:

**-** "Actually, what I should've told you is that Helm went to get me a coffee".

**-** "Oh! OK. I'll go then".

But when he reached the doorstep, he turned around to tell her with a mischievous look, slightly narrowing his eyebrows:

**-** "Uh... you are aware that Helm as a crush on you, I hope".

On that note, he went out of the room, happy to hear her very special laugh which burst into the silence of the ICU.

Once he had left, Meredith regretted having declined his offer. She knew that she was lying to herself by thinking that she didn't need anyone. But the reality is that she wasn't ready at all to make room in her life for anyone, even if they had the most beautiful eyes in the world. In any case, not now. No. No more room that will likely be empty soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith spent the next few weeks trying to avoid Andrew because she was still not ready to go out with him. It wasn't easy because it seemed like he was doing his best to do the opposite on his own. "_My God, he seems that he is everywhere!"_, she said to herself. At the bend of each hallway, in the consultation rooms, in each OR, at the pit, at the dispensary… there was no place where she could hide. And each time, he seemed to probe her with his intense gaze, which had the knack for exasperating her, even if she didn't really know why.

He had such a deep, expressive look that she could read in his eyes anything he wanted to say to her. When he met her in the morning, his smiling eyes told her: _"__Hello pretty__ woman! __How are you?__Wow!__You look amazing__in that long coat!"._ When she looked worried, he was the first to notice it and questioned her with his eyes: "_Is something wrong? Is there anything_ _I can do?_". And sometimes, right in the middle of a surgery, she felt like he was staring at her and if she had the misfortune to look up at him, she could almost hear him saying, "_I want to kiss you_". So, she turned away quickly with flashes of anger in her eyes that she hoped would be convincing enough to hide her nervousness and her desire to answer: "_So do I__"_.

But obviously, he seemed to enjoy the situation, judging by the smirk that never left the corner of his lips. She worried others would notice this little game between them, although he remained very professional, calling her Dr. Grey whenever they weren't alone. On the other hand, if she was honest with herself, she had to wonder if she really wanted to avoid him. Because if she spent one or two hours without noticing him, she would catch herself waiting impatiently for him and blamed herself for that weakness. And because of that, she really wasn't ready to go out with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was sitting alone at a cafeteria table staring at her vegetarian sandwich without any appetite. Maggie had taken her there by force to make her eat something, but she was paged and had to leave her, not without shouting at her as she was leaving, like she was a child, that she had to eat all the food that she had put in her tray. Andrew, who was looking for a table, hadn't missed anything of the scene and, without even thinking about it, he approached her table as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

**-** "Hi Dr. Grey! Can I join you? I have questions about Mr. Beans' transplant", he said loud enough to be heard by everyone.

**-** "Absolutely not. I don't know if you've noticed that, but we're right in the middle of the cafeteria", whispered an offended Meredith.

**-** "I have noticed. That's why my tray is full, and I was looking for a table to seat and eat", he said sarcastically.

Then, he pulled up a chair and sat down pretending to ignore Meredith's wide opened eyes.

**-** "All right, you can stay but I'm done" she said, pretending to get up.

But Andrew put his hand slightly on her arm to make her stay. Then, keeping his voice down, he told her, in the same tender and firm tone that he would have taken to reason with one of his many little cousins:

**-** "Meredith, we have a transplant that will last for hours and you haven't touched your tray yet. Go ahead! Eat your food!... Unless you want to draw attention to us", he said, tilting his head to one side as usual. "For all the curious people who would be watching us, we're discussing the procedure of our transplant", he added with a complicity look.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he tilted his head to the other side, staring straight into her eyes to force her to retreat. Meredith told herself she was going to end up hating this tic that she thought was adorable though. Angrily, she brought her tray closer to her and began to eat her sandwich. After a quick glance at Meredith's tray, Andrew thought he wasn't stocked enough; he took his yogurt and put it there. That was too much! Meredith almost swallowed sideways and started coughing slightly. Seeing her mortified look, Andrew would have burst out laughing if he had dared.

Grumbling a little, she finished half of her sandwich and decided to leave the other half and take the yogurt instead. Andrew watched her dig into it and couldn't repress a smile. It wasn't a smile of triumph as she would have expected. He was just happy to see her feed herself. She looked up and met his eyes, so tender, so sweet. And she smiled back at him without even thinking about it, glad that he was there. Meredith was lost in his eyes for a while and had to shake herself a bit to regain her senses. She decided after a few moments that he shouldn't win the game so easily.

**-** "Deluca, please, describe the procedure for a kidney transplant in detail. If you skip a step, you'll have to find another service today".

He stared at her with an astonished look. His eyes widened in disbelief. He opened his mouth to protest, but looking at her smirk, he realized that he had well deserved to be put back in his place, that is to say, the place of the resident that he was and began to list conscientiously all the steps of the procedure.

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the back of her chair; then she looked up at him, pretending to listen to him attentively. In fact, it gave her a good excuse to stare at him. "_God, he was__ so __handsome!__This shouldn't be allowed!_" she thought. She admired his perfect features, his straight nose, his sensual mouth, his neat beard that he wore slightly longer these days, the dimple in the middle of her square chin, the little strand of hair that escaped on his forehead and that she wanted to put in its place every moment, his square and strong shoulders, his robust chest, his hands both virile and thin that he waved around while talking... "_Hmm, he looks like Apollo_", she said to herself. If she hadn't forgotten her knowledge of mythology, the god of beauty had the same name among Greeks and Romans alike. "_Yes, he was really..._".

**-** "Dr. Grey?", called Andrew.

She startled slightly and began to blush when she saw that she had been caught red-handed dreaming in front of that face worthy of a god.

**-** "So, did I pass the exam?", he said in a mischievous tone.

He must have been very aware of his charms, Meredith wondered. How could he not be when he was the center of attention of all the nurses and patients of the hospital? They both knew that she wasn't talking about his medical knowledge because he had already performed dozens of transplants, most of them with her. But she had no desire to concede that victory to him.

**-** "Uh... it's okay Deluca. You can go get ready. We'll meet at the OR", she said in a tone that she wanted to be very professional when she got up to leave the cafeteria, a little more hurriedly than she would have liked because it was obvious proof of her nervousness.

She felt Andrew's gaze following her and could even guess his smile of satisfaction. Oh my God! How was she going to be able to focus on her surgery with this sexy Italian guy so close to her?

_**Notes: **__Many thanks for all the kudos. Don't forget to comment and share. See you soon._


	5. Episode 12- Part 1

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__Episode 12 starts on Christmas Eve and ends on Valentine's Day. It represents almost 8 weeks, during which there have been a lot of events, enough in any case to split it in two chapters. Here is the first part of episode 12._

**Chapter** **5** **(Episode 12- Part 1)**

Almost a month had passed since her father's death and we were today on Christmas Eve. Meredith had finished her shift and was about to go home to see her children. She was heading to the exit with the Karevs and was trying to make it clear to Jo – who had just invited her to a very classy party she was planning to organize at her place for New Year's Eve – that she wasn't at all interested in inviting Link to be her date, when suddenly she collided with someone.

And this person of course was none other than Andrew. He tried to catch her to prevent her from falling and, on her side, she clung to his muscular arms, not without having noticed how they were molded into this black short-sleeved T-shirt he was wearing.

My God, how sexy he was in his street clothes! And what a nerve to invite her to go for a drink, in front of Alex and Jo and all the staff that swarm around them! And she, what made her invite him back to the Karevs' party? Was it just to let Jo know that she had no intention of going out with Link? Or, was it because it was impossible to resist his seductive smile?

They met precisely Link almost at the same time; he was disguised as Santa Claus to distribute gifts to children with cancer. It was very understandable, given that he was a child cancer survivor himself, as he had told her on Bailey's birthday. However, Jo didn't fail to emphasize how noble Link was for doing so.

Jo also pointed out to her that she was caught in a love triangle between the two men, which she had hastened to deny vigorously without being able to convince her. Besides, she reminded it her two days later, when, surrounded by Link and Andrew, she was leaving her patient's room, Natasha, who had woken up on Christmas Day, after more than 30 days in an artificial coma.

Link was being charmer by congratulating her on her work to save Natasha and of course Andrew couldn't hide his annoyance. With what aplomb he spoke to her by telling her to stop stringing Link along and giving him false hopes! When she asked him what made him believe that it was false hope, he didn't lose his self-assurance and replied:

**-** "Oh, please, we both know it is".

**-** "Do we?", she exclaimed.

Undaunted, he added in Italian:

**-** "_Look, I'm getting tired of wasting time not being with you_".

Then, he challenged her to say it was a date, accusing her of not being brave enough to do so. And of course, his strategy worked because Meredith, having taken offence, finally conceded that it was actually a date to prove him wrong. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him perform a gesture of victory as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, she was in the elevator when the door opened to let Andrew in. He started to grin from ear to ear as soon as he saw her. It was easy to guess what he was thinking about.

**-** "Dr. Grey", he greeted her.

**-** "Dr. Deluca", she replied, nodding.

He began to approach her slowly and inevitably without ever taking his eyes off her. Meredith took a few steps back, pretending to ignore what she was reading in his eyes.

**-** "It looks like we're back to where we started. I think we had something outstanding, hadn't we? What do you think if we picked up where we left off last time?".

**-** "Andrew... stop", she said in a tone that she wanted firm; but her voice was shaking slightly in spite of herself.

**-** "I just want to give you a taste of what's in store for you at our... date", he said, with a strong emphasis on the last word.

And he continued, in Italian this time:

**-** "_I will make sure that our first date is unforgettable_".

He was so close that she felt his breath on her face. He reached out and grabbed a strand of hair that hided her face and pass it behind her ear. Meredith panted. She knew she was lost. Suddenly, they heard the beep announcing the opening of the elevator door. Andrew took a step backwards and cursed those doors once again.

Two doctors stepped inside, and they answered their greetings. Andrew found himself next to Meredith and took the opportunity to touch her hand, first slightly, before covering it completely with his own. His hand was soft, firm, and warm. Their fingers intertwined. Meredith closed her eyes for a moment and shivers ran through her body from head to toe.

The door opened on the floor where the two doctors were going. Meredith were about to ascent two more floors, but she took the opportunity to run away as they stepped out, to stop the storm that Andrew had triggered in her, or at least try to soothe it. She blamed herself for reacting in such an immature way, but she wasn't going to stay a second longer with him in that elevator. Otherwise, things might become even hotter than in her dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days, Meredith kept wondering whether, on balance, at the party, it would not be wiser for them to just make eyes to each other over the punch without daring to talk to each other, as he had said. Andrew didn't miss an opportunity to flirt with her and their little game of seduction overwhelmed her more than it should have. As her apprehension grew day by day, what was to happen happened. She found the perfect excuse to stay with Natasha and not to go to the party.

Natasha seemed very surprised to see Meredith at her bedside on Christmas Eve because, she said, she thought she was somewhere, kissing one of those doctors who liked her and about whom her fiancé, Gareth, had told her. And then, she advised her to kiss the one that turns back time for her.

Natasha's words kept ringing in her head. She knew without a shadow of a doubt which one of them was turning back time for her. Yes, she knew who made her feel what she thought she would never feel again.

Overnight, she had become a schoolgirl who blushed under his gaze. Her heart leaped into her chest when she saw him or heard his voice. It took her a lot longer to get ready in front of her mirror in the morning, wondering if he would find her beautiful and elegant. She was irritated by the way the other women look at him even though he seemed to notice nothing at all. He made her smile. He made her shiver without even touching her. She thought of him all the time. He was in all her dreams. She would lose her mind when he smiled at her or when he looked at her with his enamored eyes and... oh!... she literally melted when he spoke to her in Italian!

Yes, she knew who was turning back time for her. She knew who could make her as happy as she had been in the past. But, she also knew that happiness didn't last and that it always carried its share of misfortunes along. And that is precisely why she should not kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She's not going to come, it's pretty sure_", Andrew thought, looking at his watch every 10 seconds. He would have bet on it but, at the same time, he had hoped to be wrong until he got the confirmation from Schmitt. As a doctor, he was aware that a patient could claim your presence at any time. However, Meredith could have had the courtesy to let him know that. All evening, he kept checking on his phone, waiting for her call. But, it was clear that he didn't deserve such attention. Even seeing that she had also stood Link up failed to dampen his disappointment. On the contrary, this exchange he had with Link made the situation even more embarrassing, if it could still be so.

He knew that she wouldn't have spent the evening hanging on his arm and that they wouldn't have kissed at the twelfth stroke of midnight in front of all of their coworkers. But he had hoped that she would give them a chance to explore what they felt. Maybe he would have taken her hand to walk her to her car. Maybe he would have stolen another kiss from her. Maybe he wouldn't even have had to steal it because she would have kissed him herself. Maybe…

He left the party quite early when he realized that she was no longer coming. He got on his motorcycle and drove at breakneck speed through the silent city on New Year's Eve. Fortunately, he had had the wisdom to have only one drink. He had no specific destination and had lost track of time. He needed to take his mind off things. Above all, he needed to think. Which he did during the following days because he didn't have to work. Indeed, he had three days of rest for having covered the services for a couple of colleagues absent during the holiday season since Thanksgiving, and he thought it fell sheer.

Could it be that he was so wrong about what was between them? Was that a presumption on his part? But what was there between them?

How did he really feel about her? He was unable to name it; all he knew was that it overwhelmed him, consumed him completely, and nothing else mattered. He wanted her so much that it was a bittersweet ordeal to be around her every day without being able to touch her, to kiss her. But it wasn't just that. Her mere presence was enough to make him happy. When he couldn't see her, he missed her all the time; it was almost a physical pain. He loved everything about her: her generosity, her way of being with her patients, her quick wit, her genius when she was in the OR, her elegance, her look, her laugh, in short, he found her wonderful, attractive and so beautiful.

One thing is for sure, he had never felt that for any other woman. He felt that it wasn't something that was going to dissipate, as hard as he might have wished. "_That's it! S__he has__just__gotten__under__ my __skin_", he thought. But, how did she feel about him? The lack of regard with which she had treated him was the answer to his question. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith felt really bad about hurting Andrew like that. It wasn't at all what she wanted. She could feel how much she had hurt him by standing him up by the way he had talked to her when she met him the other day. Andrew was such a sensitive person that he couldn't hide his feelings. And he was very expressive when it came to express them. He did so with such frankness, vehemence and passion but also with such candor sometimes!

Although she apologized to him, he turned around and left her standing in front of the elevators after giving her a piece of his mind. She watched him leave without being able to tell him how she felt. She would have wanted to tell him that she also liked what was going on between them even if she didn't know what name to give to their little game of seduction. She would have liked to tell him that it would never have occurred to her to treat him like a doormat, that she had no doubt he was a good guy and that even if she didn't really know what she wanted, she was certain it was not Link.

However, two weeks later, Andrew still showed her indifference when their paths crossed, and it saddened her more than she could explain. He even managed to have himself be replaced to avoid her service. She saw him sitting at a table in the cafeteria and wondered if she shouldn't take the opportunity to talk to him and apologize again. He would not dare to ignore her and would have to listen to her. She could also ask Alex to reassign him to her service. He would find nothing strange about this because all the department heads were constantly struggling for his best resident.

While she was still hesitant about the best strategy to adopt, she saw a young and stunning nurse coming closer and sitting at his table. Andrew greeted her with his most beautiful smile. They began to talk, and Meredith could see that their conversation seemed pretty intimate. She felt a knot tightening in her chest. How dare he thinks he could be seen with another woman after having made such an assiduous courtship to her? Had his patience already been eroded? He had found a nice consolation price, she had to admit, noticing how sexy and enticing the nurse was. She touched his arm several times while talking to him and Meredith heard them laugh.

That's enough! She laid her tray on the counter unceremoniously and met Andrew's astonished gaze, who had witnessed her bad mood. It was at least preferable, instead of walking up to them to throw the content in their face. She went out with her head up, without deigning to give them a single glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew saw the flashes of anger in Meredith's eyes and took a few good seconds to understand why she was so angry. She was... jealous? Did that mean she was feeling something about him? But then, why she's still dithering over whether to date him? Why couldn't she just admit what she felt. She knew very well that Maggie didn't care that they were dating and the fact that he was still resident was definitely not a hindrance to their relationship, at least not at _Grey Sloan_. He apologized to Rose and decided to go talk to her, his heart full of hope.

He met her in front of the automatic distributor, which was close to the attending lounge where she had just pulled a packet of chips. With his hands in his blouse pockets, he approached her, but when she saw him, she turned on her heels and headed for the attending lounge. Listening only to his instinct, he decided to follow her.

**-** "Dr. Grey!", he said, as he walked into the room, thinking that there might be someone else, but he was relieved to see that they were alone.

**-** "What do you want Deluca?".

Andrew thought that the tone on which she spoke to him didn't bode well. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but think that maybe she was jealous. And that was a very good sign.

**-** "Meredith, that's not what you think".

**-** "I don't think anything at all Deluca. We're not dating. You have the right to be with whomever you want".

**-** "I know. But, so do you Meredith. You have the right to be with whomever you want. Why do you refuse to let us be together"?

In front of her silence, he continued in Italian:

**-** "_It's with you that I want to be, my jealous Meredith_".

Meredith stared at him, wondering if he wasn't making fun of her by any chance. Judging by that big smile on his face, there was even no doubt about it.

**-** "Don't be so presumptuous Deluca!".

**-** "Oh yeah? I know what you thought when you saw me with Rose".

**-** "What? Her name's Rose!", she exclaimed.

How much chance in a million was there that her given name was Rose, she wondered? The same name as that nurse that Derek briefly dated while they were both taking a break. She couldn't help but throw her packet of potato chips at him, which landed on his chest. It doesn't matter if she became even more ridiculous.

Pretended to be in pain, he doubled over while touching his torso.

**-** "Oh, but you're a real tigress!", he observed, laughing openly now.

It was a liberating laugh. He approached and took both her hands to immobilize them firmly, before adding:

**-** "Yes, her name's Rose, and I don't understand what's wrong with her name. And no, we are not dating", he said, rolling his eyes.

He paused before continuing as if to give more effect to what he was about to add.

**-** "She's my sister's ex. They broke up before Carina left and she's dying of love because she hasn't heard from her for several months. She thinks I can talk some sense to my sister", he explained while watching for her reaction.

Although she remained silent, Andrew could see that she seemed relieved to have misunderstood the situation. He then added:

**-** "And the funniest thing about all this is that she also dated Arizona at one time. She used to hang around the apartment all the time...".

Seeing Meredith frown when she heard this information, Andrew stammered:

**-** "Uh ... maybe you don't want to know... all these details!".

Seeing that she was still silent, he looked straight into her eyes while smiling at her and approached her. He pulled her closer by encircling her waist and she found herself against his chest. Meredith could hear the rushed beats of his heart echoing her own. Oh my God! Why was her whole body reacting like that, as if she no longer had control over it? She was dying to let go against him because she had no doubt that Andrew had told her the truth.

At the same time, she was so mortified for having behaved like a jealous little girl that she didn't want to admit it by letting him perceive her trouble. She blamed herself for shivering like that in the arms of her student. It was not her; That did not look like her at all. When he began to bend over slowly to kiss her, she told herself that she had to run away, and quickly. So, she stopped him by placing the palm of her hand on his chest and told him:

**-** "Okay, I get it. And you're absolutely right. Dating your sister's ex is ridiculous and unthinkable! It's something that will never happen!". With that, she left the room, leaving him stunned.

Andrew had to admit that Meredith was the most elusive woman he knew. He didn't think that the adjective "jealous" could be applied to her. And even less that it would be because of him. He was all happy and proud to have made her jealous – without obviously having looked for that – and was telling himself a few moments ago that he shouldn't give up because all was not lost. And now she was out of his reach again. He thought that perhaps the only thing to do was to give her more time.

But the weeks passed, and time seemed really long, as it happens when we wait impatiently for something! Cursing his helplessness, Andrew watched her go further and further away, not knowing what to do to hold her back.

_**Notes:**_ _We're approaching Merluca's first kiss __on the roof._ _Do you want to see a kiss longer than 20 seconds?_ _Do you want to know what happened after the kiss?_ _So, see you soon._


	6. Episode 12- Part 2

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes:**_ _Here is the second part of episode 12 as promised._

**Chapter ****6 ****(Episode ****1****2 - Part 2)**

Meredith Grey was definitely a woman full of contradictions. She could rejoice for Schmitt because he had found happiness and love with his new companion he described to them as "hot, very confident and, of course, gay like him", or she could also infuse hope and courage into a desperate fiancé to keep him fighting for the woman he loved but, paradoxically, she persisted in denying the attraction that had between them, as undeniable as it was.

Today, Gareth had collapsed when he saw Natasha's condition worsen after 84 days of hospitalization and cascading operations that gave her body no time to heal. The words that Meredith had used to comfort Gareth reminded him that she had gone through more than most people could handle and that she had come out stronger, using those hard lessons that she had learned to help others. Andrew's heart tightened as he saw her wet eyes and imagined how much she had suffered. Why did she refuse to fight too? Why?

Back home after his service, Andrew was still asking himself the same question, so much so that he finally understood that it was up to him to fight for both of them and that he would have to use the great means; not too much to avoid to frighten her, but he had to talk to her, to try something to get her out of her denial, out of her torpor. She deserved so much to be happy and precisely, making her happy was a task that he wanted to tackle from then on. This thought would have scared him some time ago, but it had been a while since he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was ineluctably and irremediably falling in love with Meredith Grey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very bad night, Meredith went to the hospital very early to monitor Natasha's condition more closely – although _there_ seemed _little hope_ of amelioration – and also to check on her fiancé, who had a panic attack yesterday. She didn't know how she had managed to hold back her tears as she talked to Gareth, who was watching the love of his life dying in this Valentine's Day setting. Derek's images on that hospital bed, surrounded by machines and connected to endless cables, had invaded her mind and, at the same time, all the emotions that ran through Gareth had echoed in her. She knew them very well: the pain of seeing him suffer, the helplessness to help him, the incomprehension and anger at the fatal fate, the fear of being too weak to continue without him, the desire to go with him... she knew.

But, while wishing Gareth could turn all that into strength to rebuild himself as she had done, thanks to her family and friends, Meredith knew that she would never be able to relive such a loss again. She was even sure of it when she saw Andrew's eyes who watched the scene. She blamed him for having instilled in her all this hope of revival. The look that she had given him as she passed in front of him clearly reflected this feeling. Yes, she was angry with him for making her believe that anything was possible when fate could be as merciless and unpredictable! Knowing that, how could she open her heart to love again? This explained all the contradictory signals she was sending him; she was aware of it, but she couldn't help it; it was stronger than her.

However, that's not what she replied when, almost fulminating against her, he came to ask her why she recommended to Gareth to fight for love when she was the one who running away from it. Indeed, Andrew had just corner her while she was putting her files in order. She was in no mood to listen to his invective, especially since they sounded right.

**\- **"I have three kids and a big job", She replied in a tone that meant "_I don't see what you can't understand!_".

To make it clear to him that the discussion was over, she turned around to drop her files on the nurses' counter. But, Andrew had no intention to contenting himself with that answer and followed her as if he wanted to say: "_Find something else, your excuses are ridiculous!_". She turned to face him, repressing a movement of impatience.

**-** "What?", she said, irritated on seeing that he was standing right behind her, invading her entire space.

Andrew stared straight into her eyes, shaking her head and feeling helpless in front of Meredith's obstinacy, which was nothing but a proof of childishness, very surprising in a woman of her caliber. He didn't treat her with kid gloves.

**-** "Nothing… Just… you know… I used to think you were so beyond me, but you're not. You're like a kid, playing hide-and-seek, hiding behind a million excuses", he said, a slight hint of disdain and exasperation in his voice.

"_How dare he_?" Meredith thought to herself. "_Did he think he was so irresistible_?". She was furious against him, as much as she was furious against this little voice in her that told her that "_yes, he is, and you are about to fall into his arms_". So, when she heard Link's voice who had just wished her a happy Valentine's Day, she turned around to invite him to go to dinner with her in the evening. Link couldn't believe it, but he didn't have to be asked to accept her rendezvous.

Before moving away quickly, she gave Andrew a look that could be translated as: "_Satisfied?_ _That's_ _what you wanted, right?_". But, deep down inside, she was already angry that she had given in to that stupid impulse and she didn't really know how to turn back.

Andrew, for his part, pulled a face that meant: "_All right__, as you please!_". But, in reality, he was bubbling inside with anger, jealous of the idea of her tête-à-tête with this lover boy, on Valentine's Day, which is worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew went to an on-call room, slumped heavily over the bed where he sat down, taking his head between both hands, sighing in a heart-rending way. He knew that Meredith had only invited Link out of bravado. If he had the slightest doubt that he wasn't indifferent to her, she had just dispelled it by doing so. The question was: how much did she care about him to get her to ignore all those obstacles she kept brandishing as excuses: his relationship with Maggie, her big job and now her three kids... Oh, he wasn't completely stupid; he knew they were potential challenges but nothing they couldn't overcome if they really want to.

"_Meredith Grey, when are you going to stop running and hiding_?"

It was clear that the answer was: "Never". So, he had to find a way to catch her and quickly, before she completely escaped him. He came up with a plan that might be his last chance before she threw herself into Link's arms just to prove him wrong. Yes, it was his last chance; after that, he will leave her alone. Even though if he didn't know yet where he would find the strength to give up on her, he knew that there would be nothing else to do; otherwise, he would end up becoming for good the stalker to whom, to be honest, he already looked like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the staff were in turmoil when they learned that Natasha had chosen to be taken off the vent. Without the support of the phonetic valve, she would no longer be able to speak, and she would only have a few hours to live. But, the emotion was at its peak when she and her fiancé decided to get married anyway. The doctors in charge of her case attended the most moving and heartbreaking ceremony in the history of Grey Sloan, showing pictures of stars from their phones and their tablets to enable them to realize their dream of getting married under the stars.

Natasha had asked Meredith to read her vows in her place, which she did, with her throat tied with emotion. Andrew's presence didn't make it easy for her. When their eyes met, she had the impression that they were alone in the world and that these words were intended for him. Yes, Natasha's words sounded so right! Andrew was a real surprise in her life because she had given up on the hope of meeting someone again. With him, everything felt easy; with him, everything was now sublime! So why was she still resisting? Breathing her last breath into her husband's arms, Natasha taught her that life can be short but that, our best bet is to make the most of the time we have. When she saw Andrew waiting for her as she left Natasha's room, she knew in the depths of her being, that she had finished resisting.

**-** "Come with me", he said, holding her hand.

His voice was barely more audible than a whisper. It was tender and vibrant, like his eyes. Their hands were made to intertwine; they matched perfectly. She followed him like a docile child while slipping his phone into her pocket; they headed to the elevator without worrying about being seen. When the cabin doors closed, she asked him with a smile, almost shyly:

**-** "Where are you taking me?".

He looked into her eyes and replied with the same voice, but this time in Italian:

**-** "_I'm taking you under the stars_".

He pulled her closer to him and Meredith let herself go against his chest. They emerged from the elevator, their hands still intertwined, to find themselves on the roof. Meredith understood, when she saw the wine, that Andrew had knowingly planned her "kidnapping". Definitely, he will never stop surprising her. He was a bit cocky to have done all this staging after having seen her asking Link out tonight! She didn't know if it was to tease him or if it was pure coquetry or if it was to "do her Meredith Grey" in an ultimate attempt to escape, but she pointed out to him, in a weak voice and without conviction:

**-** "I'm supposed to be on a date".

Andrew took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders before answering her:

**-** "You already are".

There was no sign of arrogance in his voice; it was a simple statement on his part. Meredith looked up at him, still surprised at his confidence. They both knew that she couldn't deny that it was actually a date.

They toasted Natasha, drank silently in their makeshift glasses, in this case the plastic cups of the hospital, and took a few steps. Words no longer had a purpose. They understood each other at one glance. She could read in Andrew's eyes how beautiful he thought she was, how much he wanted her. Meredith was so nervous! She knew he was going to kiss her and all the fibers in her body called that kiss. They leaned almost at the same time towards each other until their lips met. At last!

Meredith knew deep within herself that a "sober" kiss from Andrew would be wonderful. A single look, a single smile, a slight touch was already enough to make her melt. What she didn't imagine tough was that this kiss wouldn't look like anything she had ever experienced in her life. It was nothing but "sublime"!

At first tender, their kiss began to intensify slowly. Their tongues were searching for each other; their hands went off to discover their bodies. As she slipped her hands in his silky black curls and stroked his neck, his shoulders, Andrew's hands caressed her face, her chest then slip on her back and hold her even tighter against him so that they would become one. They kissed again and again, not even realizing that the jacket had fallen to the ground for quite some time already. As the intensity of their hugs began to rise, Meredith pushed him back slightly to catch her breath.

**-** "Andrew, I know you're not supposed to stop, but you'll have to", she said.

They both smile at each other and he told her in a voice made hoarse by desire:

**-** "So, you remember that".

**-** "Oh yes, I do remember!".

She was careful not to add that not a day goes by without her thinking back about it. However, Andrew was not afraid to expose his feelings.

**-** "So do I. And it's a promise that I intend to keep".

He bent down to pick up the jacket and put it back on her shoulders.

**-** "You're shivering. You're cold. Look, this isn't how I'd imagined our first date, but we can't say that you really let me the choice. I promise you to do better next time, if you deign to let me take you to an actual date".

For her part, Meredith couldn't have imagined a better place for their first date and their real first kiss. Simply because it would have been that perfect and sublime, no matter where they would have been. But what she liked most was that there was no other memory attached to this place that would become their own.

"_Yes, but... Maggie would have to agree with that_", she thought, not without a little apprehension. Meredith knew she was lucky to have found Andrew and she didn't want to waste their precious time anymore.

**-** "Andrew, I have to talk to Maggie first; I can't do this behind her back. And believe me when I tell you that it would be a very bad idea if I did".

**-** "All right. Let's go talk to her then".

**-** "What? You mean... like... now? I think that can wait until tomorrow", she quipped.

He sighed deeply.

**-** "Okay. But tonight... tonight I'll do without her permission for kissing you".

He looked at her intensely before leaning to touch her lips with his. Their kisses became more passionate, as if they were aware of the time they had lost, and that they wanted to make up for it. Yes, it took them a long time to get there and the wait was worth it, Andrew told himself. He knew at this very moment that he would have waited for this woman until the end of time.

Time ... They kissed each other until they lost track of time and even space. It seemed to them that they were traveling among the stars. In such moments, time stands still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Andrew were walking quietly in the hospital parking lot, holding hands, their heads still in the stars after those magical moments they had just spent together.

\- "Oh, but you realize how much time we've wasted when all I had to do was just kiss you and you would have agreed to go out with me! What an idiot I was!".

Stopping for a moment, she looked up at him to meet his smiling eyes. He was laughing at her!

**-** "Oh, what a smugness!", she said, pretending to jostle him. "I remind you that you've already kissed me".

**-** "Yes, but I was a little drunk; this kiss doesn't count".

**-** "Yes, Andrew. This kiss meant a lot", she told him, looking straight into his eyes.

Andrew was very touched because this kiss meant so much to him too! He leaned over to put a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

**-** "Andrew! Not in the hospital parking lot! Someone might see us. And while I'm thinking about it, we need to have very strict rules if we want to stay professional at work".

**-** "As soon as we stop being professional outside of work, I'm fine with it. I mean, I could try to get used to it".

**-** "Oh, that's very noble of you! Thank you", she quipped.

**-** "It's my pleasure, lady", he said with a small bow that made her laugh.

She was still laughing when she reached her car and stopped to face him.

\- "You really have to go home so quickly?", he said, with a sad face.

\- "Yes, unfortunately I have to go".

\- "How about a little motorcycle ride"?

\- "Me, getting on that thing! Wow! You really think you made me lose my mind that much tonight!"

**-** "_No, it's you who made me lose mine"_, he said in Italian, while sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

**-** "Andrew, I thought you'd just agreed to have some rules at work".

**-** "Yes, but today is Valentine's Day. And technically, we're no longer at work. The rules can wait until tomorrow. Don't you think so?", he said, tilting his head to one side.

Definitely, this tic was too cute. She couldn't resist him when he tilted his head like that. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for long seconds. They wished each other a good night and she turned around to get in her car. He opened the door for her and told her:

**-** "Happy Valentine's Day, _mia_ _cara",_ before kissing her furtively one last time.

She settled behind the wheel, turned on the ignition and started to move slowly. He watched her leave reluctantly. She rolled down the window and waved to him one last time.

He laughed like an idiot in the middle of the deserted parking lot, as he was heading to his motorcycle.

She laughed alone like an idiot in the car that was taking her home.

_**Notes:**__ I hope you enjoyed it. Your comments would be very appreciated. Let me know if the translation it's okay. See you soon._


	7. Episode 13

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__The first date matters a lot in a relationship. Like many fans, I think it's not something that should have happened off-screen. I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter ****7 ****(Episode ****1****3)**

**-** "So, what are we talking about on a first date?", Andrew asked.

The server had just settled them at their table and taken their orders. Andrew had helped Meredith make her choice because the dishes were unfamiliar to her and also because the menu was in Italian. He had taken her to the most famous Italian restaurant in Seattle, although it had recently opened. With its many floor-to-ceiling windows, it offered a breathtaking view of _Lake Union_ and its lights. The interior combined chic with the vintage side of traditional restaurants that could only be found in Rome. It is also worth mentioning the romantic atmosphere of the place provided by the subdued lighting, the muffled music and the scents of the rich flavors of the Roman gastronomy.

The restaurant seemed to have made a great impression on Meredith. Fortunately, he knew the owner's son, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find a table at the last minute. If he had just passed the first test of the choice of the restaurant, there was still the conversation test that could spoil everything, and Andrew was nervous about it. He couldn't believe he was dating Meredith Grey. He would have to pinch himself to see if he wasn't going to wake up.

All day long, he had apprehended a turnaround from Meredith; it must be said that he was accustomed to it now. She had left him standing in front of the coffee stand after he had invited her for tonight, saying that she had to talk to Maggie first. He had watched her walk away, wondering if they had not gone back to square one. Her silky blond hair flew in the wind. He was dying to caress it, bury his face in it and smell it.

It was easier to master this kind of drive when he was just imagining the effect it would have on him. Now he knew. No woman had sharpened his senses that much. He spent the night thinking about her and she was his first thought when he woke up this morning. He couldn't help staring at her in a very suggestive way when he met her shortly afterwards with Qadri like he was about to go into surgery. He had been admonished as a little boy for having forgotten the basic rules of the manual "_How to behave at work when you're a resident and dating Meredith Grey_". However, in her defense, she seemed concerned about Maggie's reaction.

And after all this waiting, she had the cruelty to make him believe for endless seconds that their evening has fallen through when she paged him at the end of his shift. But his happiness when he realized that she was laughing at him and that he was finally going to be able to take her out to dinner was such that nothing could come to tarnish it; especially when he saw that she broke her own rules by kissing him and holding his hand to cross the whole hospital! He was careful not to point it out to her anyway. And of course, she wanted to drive her own car because she has three kids and it was out of the question for her to get on the back of his motorcycle!

**-** "How about avoiding too serious things; it's serious enough at work", she replied.

After looking at her surroundings, she said:

**-** "Tell me about Italy. Where were you born exactly?".

**-** "Rome".

**-** "Hum! That explains a lot of things".

**-** "Like what for example?", he asked, curious.

**-** "That you have chosen this restaurant".

**-** "Um! And…?", he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I have the feeling that you were thinking of something else".

**-** "And... that you're the reincarnation of Apollo", she said, with a smile!

**-** "Wow! Just that! You don't know that Apollo was beardless and…".

**-** "Um, so he must not have been as handsome as you", she cut him off, smiling at him.

Seeing that he was blushing, she added, surprised:

**-** "Andrew don't tell me that you are not used to be told that you're... super-hot", she said, looking at him, in a tone of disbelief.

Could he be that shy, or that modest, she wondered?

**-** "Uh... okay, I admit… but not as often as you think. Even so, it's a big difference when it's the stunning Meredith Grey who says that. And come on, he added to hide his embarrassment while clearing his throat, isn't the boy who's supposed to compliment the girl?".

**-** "OK... I will avoid complimenting you in the future", she said, rolling her eyes.

**-** "Oh, you know, there are compliments that particularly please men. But for that, you should know me, let's say... in a more... intimate way".

**-** "This is a subject I'm sure that we shouldn't talk about on the first date", she said, slightly agitated on her chair.

Andrew was happy to have made her blush in turn, but he wanted to reassure her about his intentions. He took her hand over the table and added, in a more serious tone:

**-** "I have no intention of skipping the steps and I think I've already told you so. Every relationship has its own rhythm, Mer, we will find our own".

Meredith smiled at him. It was the first time he called her Mer and it seemed that he hasn't even realized it.

**-** "I like you calling me Mer on our first date. I like this rhythm, I think".

He smiled back at her. He slightly squeezed her hands before releasing them as the waiter was bringing them the wine they had chosen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drank their wine with delight and savored the dishes that followed one another, some tastier than the others: flowers of zucchini breaded as an appetizer, _pasta alla carbonara _which is the most internationally known dish, the unmissable artichokes and stir-fry lamb in olive oil, accompanied by roasted potatoes. Meredith was surprised to see how much Andrew was steeped in his culture and how proudly he spoke about it. His culinary tastes seemed very refined and you could see that he was a connoisseur. He had plenty of anecdotes about his childhood to make her laugh and he told her about what he loved most in Italy, especially in Rome where he grew up and where he spent most of his holidays with his sister and his numerous cousins, even after having settled in Wisconsin with his mother.

**-** "You really thought you had destroyed the original Botticelli's _Birth of Venus_?".

**-** "Yeah! This guy made us work all summer to reimburse him with a ban on talking about it at home, until the day we came across the twenty copies he had in his studio. So, we took care to redo the breasts and other attributes of Venus to avenge ourselves. I was 8 years old and I think my passion for anatomy goes back to that time!"

**-** "Why do I feel like we're not talking about medicine? My word, you were real little rascals! Well, it's true that on my side I was a real rebel, she admitted. Did I tell you that I spent an entire sabbatical year traveling across Europe and having a wild time just to enrage my mother before finally enrolling in med school? I even spent a few days in Italy, but I didn't have time to see much, too busy partying with Sadie, my best friend at that time. Yes, I was very naughty, you know, she said, seeing his astonished face. And it's from this time that comes my penchant for Tequila".

She then embarked on the narrative of her long journey and took pleasure in deciphering all the expressions on Andrew's face: fun, amazement, admiration mingled with disapproval...

**-** "I'm trying to imagine the Meredith you're describing to me, and I think I would have liked that less wise version of you: impulsive and... not caring about the rules".

Meredith perfectly understood his allusion.

**-** "Don't you think you're pushing your luck a little too hard here?".

**-** "And to think that I thought you found me irresistible!".

They both laughed at the same time. They continued to chat, jumping from one topic to another, and Meredith didn't see the time pass. She would have listened to him for hours! She was so relaxed and at ease with him! She was surprised to see that the waiter was already bringing them the dessert menu. She was in a greedy mood tonight and she enjoyed herself by choosing an assortment of desserts that Andrew recommended her to taste, so that she was sure to find her happiness. They ended with a coffee, the _corretto_, which is an _espresso_ served with a hint of liquor, usually at the end of the meal.

**-** "I don't think I would be able to eat the cafeteria food anymore", Meredith said.

**-** "Between two operations we don't even notice what we're eating. I call that fuel for the body and it becomes easier to swallow".

After a short pause, he added:

**-** "Speaking of fuel, we'd have to find an activity to burn some of it tonight, don't you think so?".

The double meaning behind his words didn't escape Meredith, who smiled at him, and replied in the same tone:

**-** "And what do you propose?".

**-** "You... really let me choose? Do you have any idea of the risk you're taking? Aren't you going to chicken out?", he questioned.

**-** "Not at all. After practically making me travel across Italy don't be surprised that I'm in an adventurous mood tonight", she said, with a cheeky look.

**-** "Okay... since you're looking for adventure, how about... a walk by the lake?".

She laughed and agreed:

**-** "Let's go for the walk!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After paying the bill, Andrew took Meredith for a stroll by the lake. They were holding hands, which is a habit they began to develop a taste for. They walked slowly for about twenty minutes, chatting cheerfully.

**-** "I had a little job as an assistant tour guide one summer and I had loved it. I'd like to make you discover my country one of these days, if you haven't lost your taste for adventure", he said in a soft voice.

**-** "Oh! We're already in the "_weekend with the family_" phase, apparently?".

**-** "Uh, no... that's not really what I had in mind ... don't panic, okay".

**-** "Oh! You don't want me to meet your family?"

**-** "Oh, but... I didn't say anything like that..."

He broke off when he saw that she was making fun of him.

**-** "Ah! Very funny! But, seriously Mer, I know that my father will only be in awe of you. He loves beautiful and brilliant women. That must be one of the few things I got from him, by the way", he said and winked. "But between us, it's... complicated, as I've already told you. And Carina assuredly already likes you because she has always liked my girlfriends and even swiped them sometimes".

Meredith burst out laughing! She didn't point out the word "girlfriend" however. It was really too early for her.

**-** "Oh! Don't tell me you never gave her a taste of her own medicine"!

**-** "She would have ripped my eyes out! But I stopped dating blondes when I realized that it was her type! No luck you're blonde!".

**-** "You think she'll be surprised to see us... I mean...".

She didn't know how to describe their relationship yet and Andrew finished her sentence for her.

**-** "Surprised to see that we're dating? Surely not. She even knew before me that I had a crush on you and she made fun of me because she thought I had no chance".

**\- **"What?".

Then Andrew told her about the episode he mentioned and that made her laugh out loud. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was that morning but didn't dare. Instead, he had told her that she looked "very capable". She didn't tell him that that day she had practically run away because the way he had looked at her had made her very nervous.

They were never tired of flirting, stopping from time to time to share a kiss, sometimes stealthy, sometimes languorous, sometimes fiery, forgetting the other couples around them.

Then, realizing it was getting late, Andrew offered to take her home. When they reached the car, he took the key from her hands and told her that he was going to drive but his tone had no sign of arrogance, he was simply full of attentiveness.

**-** "Meredith, it's been a long day and it's getting late. I'll drive you home if you don't mind".

**-** "But... your motorcycle is in the hospital", she pointed out.

**-** "Don't worry, I'll get a cab home. I'll call one when we're almost there. You didn't think you'd deprive me of a last kiss under your porch! It's tradition! And in my country, we're very attached to traditions".

**-** "Oh! Far be it from me to do such a horrible thing!".

He opened the passenger side door and helped her settle in, then walked around the car to get behind the wheel. He had to adjust the seat because his legs were longer than the owner's. Meredith looked at him, amused.

**-** "You know you'll have to readjust it to like it was before?", she warned him.

**-** "Yes, ma'am", he teased in turn and then they smiled at each other.

Meredith put on some music, not too loud, and they remained silent for a few moments. But he kept turning his head to look at her and smile at her. After a moment of his little game, she said to him:

**-** "Would you keep your eyes on the road, please?".

**-** "Yes, ma'am!", he quipped.

Meredith was happy; she told herself that their _tête-à-tête_ had been perfect! She didn't regret having taken her courage to talk to Maggie today. But she wouldn't have been so happy if Maggie hadn't reassured her by giving her her blessing. Because oddly enough, according to her sister, it's not weird at all that she is dating a resident! It's just... surprising. It's surprising for her too. Andrew is just... the most beautiful surprise of her life since...

**-** "A penny for your thoughts, milady"!

Meredith jumped slightly!

**-** "I was just thinking that the evening was perfect, but it's more than obvious that you've cheated".

**-** "What?", said Andrew, with a puzzled air.

**-** "It's not fair to use your Italian charm to seduce poor American women who are desperately in need of exoticism, you know".

**-** "Oh, but, you haven't seen anything yet! I have more than one surprise in my bag of tricks. I'm not going to lay all my cards on the table at the first date", he said mischievously.

**-** "So… you think there will be other dates", she teased.

**-** "It's up to you to tell me", he said, without being able to hide the note of anxiety that pierced his voice while waiting for her answer.

**-** "I think you've piqued my curiosity", she said, smiling. Then she added in a more serious tone: "I really want to know you better Andrew".

Andrew was too moved to answer. Fortunately, they arrived in front of her house and he had to park and take the time to readjust the seat for her. He looked at an application on his phone and told her that his taxi would be there in about seven minutes.

**-** "Do you want us to wait for the cab on the porch?"

**-** "Yes, come here. I know how we will use these precious minutes", he said.

They went to sit on the swing. Andrew pulled her towards him and kissed her greedily. He took her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers. He showered a lot of kisses on her neck, her throat, holding her closer and closer to him. Meredith kissed him back with the same greed, stroking his neck and burying her hand in his hair as she loved to do so. The sensations which began to run through their bodies made them forget where they were, and they started to become a little bolder. She thought she was fainted when Andrew grabbed both her breasts over her blouse. She felt the nipples rise automatically.

"_Oh my God, if he doesn't stop now I think I'd invite him to go up to my room_", she thought. "_I even think that I could drag him there by force. Too bad for the slow rhythm_!". Does it matter when their bodies were burning with such an ardent desire. She couldn't repress the little sighs that escaped her throat. "_Oh my God, I'm going to crack and invite him... oh my God..._".

**-** "Andrew...", she said, her voice hoarse with desire.

**-** "Meredith...", he echoed, his voice also betraying his desire.

**-** "I think... I think that... we should...".

At that very moment, she saw the headlights of the taxi and said hurriedly, readjusting her clothes:

**-** "I think we should stop".

They reluctantly broke apart while trying to catch their breath.

**-** "Come, you should go inside", he said with that attentiveness, that tenderness he always had in his voice.

He gently took her keys from her hands and opened the door. Meredith looked up at him. He had told her one day that he would make their first rendezvous unforgettable and he kept his promise. It was a truly unforgettable one.

**-** "Thank you. I had a wonderful evening, Mer", he said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss.

**-** "Me too", she said, doing the same.

**-** "So... good night".

**-** "Good night", she repeated.

**-** "Sweet dreams!".

With that, he touched her lips with a last quick kiss. He walked backward, unable to take his eyes off her until he reached the car.

Standing in the doorway, she watched him go and smiled inwardly: "_If only you had an idea of the dreams I was having Andrew_ _Deluca!_".

_**Notes: **__Merluca's __train__ is __leaving the __station. I'm dying to read your comments on their first date. __See you soon __for other unpublished scenes._


	8. Episode 14

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes:**__ Once again, I apologize for the mistakes. I'm not a native speaker. Thank you for reading anyway._

**Chapter ****8 ****(Episode ****1****4)**

The next morning, Meredith woke up with memories of her sublime evening with Andrew that made her float on a cloud. She was getting ready when she received a message from him: "_Buongiorno_ _cara_. It was great last night. I'm dying to see you".

She was quick to reply: "Hi! I think it was great too. See you later".

But, when she saw the name on her phone, she realized that it wasn't a message that she would have sent him when she still called him Deluca and decided to replace it with his given name. Seeing "Andrew" displayed where his last name was before, reminded her of how far they have come to get there.

She had tried to fight what she felt for him, but she couldn't help herself. She was happy to have surrendered, but that didn't mean she wasn't as scared as before. Perhaps she was even more so because she didn't understand what was happening to her. But a little inner voice whispered to her: "Meredith Grey, you know exactly what's happening to you. You do have a crush on your resident!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Andrew haven't succeeded in meeting each other until mid-afternoon. Between the pit and surgeries, they missed each other by minutes more than once. They finally managed to meet on the roof. Andrew had arrived shortly before her and was waiting for her. As she exited the elevator, she saw him standing right where they have kissed for the first time while there were two coffee where there had been the wine. A flood of memories and sensations now familiar invaded her.

He has probably been waiting for a while since she got held up by Bailey. Walking towards him, with her hair in the wind, she wanted to apologize for her delay and said:

\- "Hey! I'm sorry, I'm late, Bailey wanted...".

But he crossed the distance between them in a couple of strides to join her, drew her to him with one hand as he slid the other one behind her neck, bending slightly to give her the most passionate kiss that they have shared so far. Meredith gasped as he finally stopped and kept looking at her without breaking his hug.

\- "Oh wow! What did I do to deserve such a welcome?".

\- "I wanted to make sure that you weren't a mirage and that the last forty-eight hours weren't the pure product of my imagination, which can be quite delirious when it comes to you, I have to mention by the way".

Meredith understood perfectly what he meant by delirious imagination. Sure enough, she beat him on that field, but there was no way she was going to tell him.

"Hum! It's a good thing we didn't meet at the pit or the cafeteria then!".

**-** "I couldn't have resisted the temptation to kiss you, even in the middle of the chief's office. You're so beautiful", he said, trying to discipline a few strands of her hair that the wind kept lifting.

**-** "You wouldn't have dared!".

**-** "Are you sure?".

**-** "Andrew!", she said in a tone of scolding.

**-** "I know... I know. We have rules. But it doesn't make sense to spend a whole day without seeing each other while working in the same hospital, and then ignoring each other when we finally get to meet. What are we supposed to do?".

**\- **"So, what you're suggesting is that... we kiss in Alex Karev's office?", she teased.

**-** "Uh... no. Of course, not", he said resignedly, his shoulders vaulted.

He sighed. He turned to grab the coffee cups and handed her one. She thanked him and had a sip of it.

**-** "Listen, I'd like us to be in our own little universe until we get to know each other. That's why the rules are important to me, Andrew".

**-** "Hum! I think I'd love anything we can do together in our own little universe, just the two of us!".

**-** "Can you be serious for once, Andrew?".

**-** "What! What would be the point if we can't make the most of it? We would have our _Tardis_".

Meredith pretended to think about this option for a second and said:

**-** "OK, we deserve our _Tardis_!".

And she raised herself a little to kiss him. Their laughter mingled with their kisses.

**-** "Will I see you tonight, or maybe tomorrow night?".

**-** "No, I won't be able to make it tonight, unfortunately. And for tomorrow I don't know yet. You know, the kids...".

**-** "Meredith, I know. Don't worry. I'm not complaining about that. I understand, trust me. The kids will always come first, and I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. You're just even more amazing in my eyes.

**-** "I'm starting to think you're amazing too", she said, happy to realize that he's so understanding.

**-** "Well, it's about time! We are making a lot of progress. I know now that you think I'm handsome and amazing".

**-** "My word, you're so big headed now!".

They took a few steps while sipping their coffee and after a moment Meredith told him:

**-** "You know, one solution to our problem is to work more often together. I have a total duodenectomy without pancreatectomy on a frozen abdomen in a few days that can last up to more than 24 hours; are you interested in scrubbing with me?".

**-** "Wow! Did you say more than 24 hours?".

**-** "Yes. I have to remove adhesions and scar tissues on several organs but, in order to see their locations and not miss anything, I have to do 3D prints and also some simulations. What do you think?".

Andrew was very excited when he heard Meredith describe the procedure, but he didn't want it to be favoritism. Meredith immediately understood his hesitation when she saw his expression for having felt the same way every time Derek offered her an operation coveted by the whole band: George, Izzie, Alex and of course Christina.

**-** "This isn't a preferential treatment, Andrew. Bailey gave me the case this morning and asked me to take the best resident".

**-** "That doesn't tell me why you've chosen me".

**-** "Because when we say the best resident everyone knows it's you".

**-** "Oh yeah?".

**-** "Andrew, why do you think that all the attendings and heads of department ask for you all the time. Your charm has nothing to do with it".

Seeing his smile widen as she spoke, Meredith added to tease him:

**-** "I didn't think that your head could become even bigger than it was two minutes ago, but I was clearly wrong. I can literally see it swelling. So, is that a yes?".

**-** "And how!".

**-** "Thanks God!", she said, sighing.

And as Andrew looked at her with questioned eyes, she added:

**-** "I am relieved that you accepted because the head of General Surgery would have given you this case any way, since there's no way that she'd settle for a second choice on such a case".

He hugged her and leaned his forehead against hers.

**-** "If the head of General Surgery is as beautiful and sexy as you, well, I'm screwed. I don't think I could ever refuse her anything!".

He then lifted her chin up to put a small kiss on her nose. Meredith couldn't believe that things were so easy with him.

**-** "Did I tell you that we might break the record for the longest solo surgery in the hospital?".

**-** "What?".

**-** "Yeah! Come on, I have to go down now. Bailey must surely be waiting for me".

In the elevator that took them back downstairs they shared a long and tender kiss. They savored every second of it while hugging each other.

**-** "We finally got our kiss in the elevator", Andrew pointed out with a smile.

When the door opened to let other people in, they greeted each other, refraining from smiling, and went off each on their own.

**-** "Dr. Deluca!", said Meredith.

**-** "Dr. Grey!", replied Andrew, happy as a little boy to have managed to beat the damn doors this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days before their operation they didn't have much free time. They could barely see each other face to face for a coffee, on the roof, which had definitely become their favorite place. As Meredith had planned, they had to make a few simulations but also choose several interns who had to take turns.

They found themselves alone one morning in the lab, Helm and Schmitt having been paged by the chief.

**-** "Phew! These two really talk a lot; it's good to be alone for a little while", said Meredith.

Not hearing him answer, Meredith looked up at him to meet his gaze. He couldn't help sighing.

**-** "This isn't what I call being alone. That's not what I'm thinking about when I imagine us alone".

Andrew walked around the table to get behind her.

**-** "Do you want me to show you the most interesting thing we could do in our _Tardis_?", he whispered in her ear, in his most sensual voice.

Meredith appealed to all her will to ask him to stop in a tone that she wanted firm and authoritative, but which, to her great displeasure, sounded more like a supplication.

**-** "Andrew, no. Not in the lab where anyone can come in at any time. Pass on your side of the table, please".

Overriding her refusal, he began to place light kisses on the back of her neck, which was happily bare, since she had braided her hair this morning.

**-** "Not until I steal a kiss from you. Your lips are too tempting Mer, I can't focus".

**-** "Neither do I Andrew, so stop. I'm trying to figure out how to get around the pancreas".

And it was downright impossible when he made shivers run all over her body like that, she thought to herself.

**-** "Okay. A kiss and I'll leave you alone", he bargained.

**-** "OK", she capitulated.

Meredith turned slightly towards him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

**-** "Here you go!".

**-** "Oh... hey... what was that?"

**-** "The price that you have demanded so that you could let me work. A deal is a deal, come on!".

Acknowledging his defeat, Andrew returned to his place, with a mischievous smile that meant: "_You have nothing to lose by waiting"._

Meredith smiled as she saw his half-pouting and half-laughing expression. She knew what effects Andrew's kisses could have on her. If she had succumbed to his charm, she would have had a pretty hard time stopping. In any case, that's what she told herself to avoid throwing herself into his arms every time she heard him sighing as if he was suffering the worst torture in the world. When Helm and Schmitt finally came back she didn't think she could have been so relieved to see them one day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although they were prepared for it, the surgery, which lasted 27 hours and 8 minutes, was a real obstacle course. Andrew admired the technique but also the endurance and determination of the famous Meredith Grey who had proved once again that she was a true surgical legend, if not a surgical super hero, in this case _Wonder_ _Woman_, according to Bokhee. He was so proud of her, so happy for her that it was hard to stay professional without giving in to the temptation to flirt with her and look at her with enamored eyes. Yes, it was very hard to hide the tenderness in his voice when he tried to relax her with some anecdotes – such as the one about the record he thought he had broken when he was seven years old – or ensured that she was properly hydrated during those long hours.

This is so much like Meredith! After breaking the hospital's record by over three hours, she wanted even more! He was happy to have witnessed her spectacular performance and the ovations she so well deserved. He wanted the chance to share many other moments like that with her.

As he was about to go home, he found her sleeping in a hallway, half-dead. As much as he was in awe of this woman so strong, who he had seen performing in the OR, as much as he wanted to protect her at this very moment, when he saw how vulnerable she could also be. He pushed the bed on which she was lying in an empty room to offer her more calm, comfort and privacy. He would have liked to take her home, but unfortunately, he couldn't do better. He covered her with a blanket and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead while thinking how much she looked like a peaceful child in her sleep.

He paused a few seconds on the doorstep to look at her and smiled. What he wouldn't have given to lie next to her, warm her up with his own body and cradled her in his arms! Despite his desire to watch her sleep even longer, he had to resign himself to turning off the light and walked away, thinking that this woman was simply amazing.

_**Notes:**__ I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for having read this fic. Special thanks to those who left kudos and comments. Really, a big thank you to all of you!_

_See you soon._


	9. Episode 15

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Notes:**__Meredith and Andrew are going to make their first public appearance as a couple and it's not trivial for neither one nor the other._

**Chapter ****9****(Episode ****1****5)**

Meredith had just recited in one go what she had been rehearsing all day to announce to Alex that she was dating Andrew. She had to clear things up before going with him to the party that Jackson was hosting in honor of Koracic and Amelia for having saved Catherine's life. Until now she didn't know what to think of this relationship and she didn't know how to talk about it. She just knew that she was experiencing something special that was starting to really matter to her but that she didn't want to believe in fate because she was the kind of person who was always prepared for the worst. As always, Alex remained true to himself by pointing out, in his own way, that this relationship was somewhat off-the-wall but, as her friend, he wanted it to work.

While getting ready in the locker room, she was still nervous about the party. Indeed, acknowledging her relationship with Andrew on a human resources form didn't make it real. On the other hand, showing up with him in front of their colleagues would make it real, for sure. She knew that, after tonight, she would have a hard time hiding from herself what she really felt for him.

Another thing that made her even more nervous was what was going to happen after the party. Andrew had been very clear about his intention to spend the rest of the evening in their _Tardis_ and she knew what that meant. Admittedly, they are adults and vaccinated and they have been dating for about a month. Moreover, if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that the desire that was consuming them had been smoldering since Alex's wedding, which was almost five months ago. How long they could wait to indulge in it, she wondered. However, Meredith thought it was a step that shouldn't be taken lightly as this would mark a real turning point in their relationship. And, yes, it made her nervous.

Complying with their famous rules at work was already more and more difficult. Andrew's hands became more and more wandering when they thought they were alone, and they almost got caught several times. After their record-breaking surgery two weeks ago, they had continued to see each other a lot at work and also outside. Indeed, they had placed the patient in the intensive care unit and, the post-op – very strict and regular – were very demanding. They also had undertaken to review together the notes of the operation and to prepare an article that Meredith was planning to publish. Andrew had done much more than the job of an assistant and she intended to mention it in the article and add his name. He showed such seriousness and dedication in his work! Meredith didn't remember being so wise and diligent during her internship, far from it.

Their long days ended a couple of times at Joe's for a drink because they were too exhausted to go anywhere else. There was nothing unusual about the doctors meeting over there, and they were careful to stay discreet, at least as much as they could. Indeed, even when Andrew became a little too bold, she sometimes forgot to reprimand him, too entranced by his eyes to notice.

Three days after the operation, they finally managed to celebrate the record-braking at Joe's. Andrew had taken her hands over the table and started stroking them slowly.

**-** "You have really very small hands and they can do such great things!", he remarked with a voice in which his admiration was evident.

She couldn't help but notice in turn how his hands were beautiful and virile. She couldn't hide the sensations that their caresses aroused throughout her body.

**-** "Yours also do… wonderful things!".

**-** "Dr. Grey! What are you implying?"

They smiled at each other as if they were alone in the world when Jo's voice, who had just arrived with Link, brought them back to reality.

**-** "Hey, Meredith!" And turning to Andrew, she added: "Deluca !", as if it was the most natural thing to see them together.

Link, for his part, waited a little behind but has had time to form an opinion about what he was witnessing. He just greeted them with a nod and they replied in the same way. Andrew didn't pretend to let go of her hands and Link got the message perfectly. Meredith would even say he didn't seem surprised at all. He must have already suspected it when she apologized to him for her unforgivable behavior on Valentine's Day – apologies that he accepted with fair play and humor. She had been very grateful to him for that. Jo and Link then headed to the bar counter and left them alone as if they were an old couple they didn't want to disturb. Meredith wouldn't go so far as to say that Andrew was jealous, but he seemed pleased with himself for marking his territory. Meredith smiled deep inside, happy to see that he was willing to fight for her.

The last time they went for a drink at Joe's was two days ago. And as usual, they sipped their drink, each lost in the other's eyes.

**-** "So, do you really want me to accompany you to Jackson's party? Do you know that the whole hospital will be there?".

**-** "Yes, I know. And you, that doesn't seem to delight you too much".

**-** "Well! It will be like an extension of the hospital with even more rules, I assume. I wonder if we'd better stay in the hospital after all".

**-** "Wow! It's clear that you really don't want to go".

**-** "What I'm saying is that, at Jackson's, there will be at least one of our colleagues per square meter while the hospital will be completely empty! It would be crazy not to enjoy it, no!".

**-** "Andrew, will you be serious for once?".

**-** "All right then. Would you like us to finish the evening somewhere else, just… the two of us?".

When he tilted his head aside like that Meredith could only capitulate.

**-** "Yes, I'd love to. I think I might be able to work that out".

They didn't stay long at the bar since they had an early intervention the next day. When he walked her out, they both got into the car for a few moments so that they could say goodbye and it was very close for things to go all the way. Their kisses and caresses only show them how much they wanted each other. Andrew's hands had gone far, far away and if he hadn't stopped himself Meredith knew she wouldn't have had the strength to do it.

**-** "I think we'd better wait", he said before getting out of the car, not without giving her one last kiss that was like a promise of what was waiting for her "after" the party.

So, Meredith had arranged to have the whole house to herself tonight. Bailey and Zola were at a sleepover and Ellis was with the babysitter. And now, in front of Jackson's penthouse door, Meredith remembered this conversation on hearing Andrew ask if they really had to go to the party after she had told him the good news. His look full of lust left no doubt about what he wanted to do to her in that empty house. Meredith was tempted for a few seconds to take his hand and walk down the elevator but remembered her obligations to her sisters because one was the guest of honor and the other the hostess. She replied that yes, they had to, but they were not going to stay long.

Andrew had the same expression as a little boy who has just been told that he was not allowed to taste the dessert placed in front of him before having finished his vegetables. He couldn't wait any longer to kiss her. As she was about to ring the doorbell, he stopped her to give her a soft kiss. Now, he was good to go! It was one of those little moments of pure happiness that nothing could really explain and that brought a moving smile to Meredith's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Although he was very attentive and made sure that she had everything she needed, Andrew tried not to take up too much of Meredith's time. It wasn't easy; she was so radiant! Their plan for the rest of the evening must have been for something, Andrew thought. He was also so impatient!

Although he admired her for her dedication to her family, when she told him that their plan had fallen through because she had to help her sister who was going through a rough patch, he couldn't hide his disappointment and let out a sigh. Then, glancing at the guest room, he smiled at her with a smart look, took her hand and sneaked her in. Meredith seemed to think it was somewhat inappropriate, but she followed him anyway, astonished and enchanted by his nerve.

Andrew had barely closed the door when he pulled her closer to capture her lips eagerly. When he turned on the light so that he could contemplate her better, the intensity of his eyes disturbed Meredith to such an extent that she asked him in a slow, nervous voice:

**-** "What?".

**-** "I'm just trying to burn this image in my head forever", he replied.

Meredith understood, by the gravity of his voice, that he needed to be reminded of the rules if she didn't want things to get completely out of hand.

**-** "Okay, but you do realize nothing is happening in the guest room of Jackson Avery's house with half of our co-workers downstairs?", she said with a smile, as if to tease him.

He smiled and said with a sigh of resignation: "Okay!".

Then he added in Italian: "_But, __I haven't __finished kissing you yet_", before bending for kissing her lips with a great gentleness this time.

When Andrew's caresses became more insistent and he pretended to take off her jacket, she told him in the same teasing tone:

**-** "Andrew, I intend to keep all my clothes on, if you know what I mean".

Andrew smiled at her without stopping kissing her. Meredith cannot say how they ended up sitting on the bed. She found herself sitting on his lap. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once: wrapping her face, ruffling her hair, stroking her breasts, running up along her back, squeezing her waist. Her lips seemed to be on every patch of bare skin: her cheeks, her ears, her neck, her chest. It was more than she could bear. Then, she whispered to him:

**-** "Okay, we should stop now!".

First and foremost, concerned about her well-being, Andrew stopped immediately to ask her in a soft voice:

**-** "Why?".

**-** "Because I'm going to change my mind".

He smiled, relieved and happy with her response.

**-** "Sounds good!", Andrew said, kissing her lips, glad to see that she was giving him back his kisses and caresses.

But deep inside, he knew that nothing was going to happen. Admittedly, he was facing the same dilemma as her and he couldn't hide how much he wanted her. He wanted to rip off her clothes, to lay her down on the bed and make love to her now, right away, on the spot. But, he knew that their first night of love had to be special and for that, he was ready to wait. It was already so wonderful to live in a world where he could kiss Meredith Grey, so he was not going to deprive himself of it. He would continue to kiss her again and again...

But that was without counting on the intrusion of Carina and Webber in their bubble. Indeed, while they were joking about Carina's unwelcome phone call who had just disturbed them, they were caught a few moments later by Webber who was looking for the restroom.

They felt like teenagers caught making out. Their only consolation was seeing Webber pull an even funnier face than theirs. When Webber finally had the good sense to leave and close the bedroom door Andrew couldn't help but snort as he tried to stop himself laughing out loud. Outraged and wanting to silence him, Meredith began to push him by pressing her palms on his chest several times, but this only increased his hilarity as he fell backwards on the bed. Seeing Meredith grasp her bag to leave, he grabbed her hand and pull her towards himself so that she ended up landing on his torso.

**-** "Andrew, stop! You do know the door isn't locked. Let's get out of here before someone else gets in".

**-** "Okay, kiss me and I'll set you free", he promised.

Meredith complied heartily, leaning over to give him a tender kiss. But instead of releasing her, Andrew turned her over to find himself above her. They both laughed, with a happy and carefree laugh.

**-** "You cheater!", she shouted.

When their laughter finally stopped, they remained for a few moments staring at each other. Desire shone in their eyes. Meredith was more than aware of the weight of his body lying on hers and more than aware of the effect she had on him. At that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted to happen in Jackson's spare room. She knew Andrew could read her surrender in her eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted him now, right away, on the spot, and let him know it by starting to move her pelvis slowly. He bowed his head to kiss her... Meredith closed her eyes for a second, waiting for his kiss...

But, to her dismay, she saw him stand up and he reached out to her to help her get up in her turn. Andrew cleared his throat and told her:

**-** "You're right. We have to go".

All she wanted to tell him was to close the door and join her on the bed. But, looking at his expression, she quickly understood that he was also engaged in an inner struggle not to join her, and she admired his self-denial even more. She took the hand that he reached out to her and stood up, a little ashamed of herself for having so easily forgotten her own rules.

To reduce the tension between them, Andrew teased her about her hair.

**-** "I think your hairstyle is completely ruined Mer. It may betray us".

Noticing her reflection in the mirror, Meredith exclaimed: "Oh damn it!", while trying somehow to do something about her hair.

**-** "And you, how come your curls are not ruffled?", she told him, trying to mess his thick black hair up with her hand.

**-** "Eh! Naughty girl!", he said trying to dodge her hand while running his hand through his hair instinctively. "Come here". He leaned his forehead on hers and said with a soft voice: "I promise you that you will soon be able to mess it up as much as you want. And don't worry about your hair _cara_, you just look stunning tonight".

He kissed her tenderly on the nose before holding her hand to slip out of the room as sneakily as they had entered it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way to Andrew's place, they struggled not to think about what was going to happen, but they could only think about what was going to happen. Meredith was trying to focus on her driving by following the directions he gave her as he went along, but his voice, not to mention the looks he gave her from time to time, made her nervous. It must be said that this nervousness hadn't left her during the whole evening. No wonder she nearly set Jackson's penthouse on fire by wanting to look normal and avoid drawing attention to them. Fortunately, there was more fear than harm and they hadn't been caught. Moreover, Amelia had given up on her idea of sleeping at her house tonight. Speaking humorously about the events of the evening, they both thought that they had finally turned to their advantage, not suspecting for a moment that their bubble was about to literally shatter.

Indeed, after parking, they walked slowly towards the apartment, thinking that they had wasted too much time tonight. They were eager to be alone to continue what they had started at Jackson's. Meredith was relieved to see that Andrew seemed as nervous as she was while he was looking for his keys in his pockets. So, she pulled closer to him and put her arms under his jacket to kiss him, as if to say: "I feel nervous too". Her kiss surprised Andrew a bit since he didn't expect it, and he kissed her back instinctively, as if it was an old habit, while he kept rummaging in his pocket.

But what is…? What are these headlights that blind them, Andrew wondered, annoyed by the driver's lack of manners? Oh, what a surprise it was to see... his sister! And also... his father! Oh no, no, no! It's not possible that they have such bad luck tonight! His father's here? "What had he come to do?", he wondered.

Andrew lived the minutes that followed this strange apparition in a state of confusion and embarrassment to such an extent that he couldn't describe exactly what happened afterward. He vaguely remembered Meredith's hasty departure after the usual introductions because she wanted to leave them alone. He also remembered having a drink with his surprise guests, recalling some memories and the latest gossip that had occurred "_at home_" since his last visit, which was "_ages ago_", according to his father.

He had remained very elusive about the reason for his coming, only suggesting that he was there for a truly revolutionary project that he wanted to present at _Grey-Sloan_, while Carina on her side was very talkative on a subject that suddenly seemed very interesting to her: "_her brother was dating the boss!_". She didn't stop teasing him with mocking looks. When she bent down to whisper in his ear, "_Don't you know if she also likes girls by any chance?",_ he had to fight very hard against the urge to wring her neck. When they finally left, his father preferring to stay at the hotel, he thought it was about time.

Left alone in his place, Andrew was torn between the joy of seeing his father again and the feeling that his visit, which couldn't be more untimely, didn't augur well. One thing was sure, he was going to get lost in conjecture tonight about it. He hoped at least that would be more effective than a cold shower and would occupy his mind enough to prevent him from thinking about Meredith's sublime body lying next to him.

_**Note:**__ I know that all the fans worthy of the name have watched this episode at least a thousand times. I hope you liked this version. _

_Also, I have read that the correct translation of what Andrew have said in Italian was: "__**But, **__**I haven't **__**finished kissing you yet**__" instead of: "But I'm still going to kiss you for a good long time"._

_See you soon._


	10. Episodes 16 and 17

_All rights reserved to_ _Shonda_ _Rhimes_

_**Note:**_ _Episode 16 is set the day after the party at Jackson's while episode 17 is set about a week after and stretches two days. Meredith and Andrew didn't see each other much because of the study that taking up Andrew's time. I found it important to respect the plot so, as there are not too many scenes of Merluca, I will present these two episodes in one chapter._

**Chapter 10 (Episodes 16 and 17)**

Meredith spent much of the night thinking about Andrew and their night of love full of promises that was ruined, unable to sleep. When she finally managed to fall asleep, oddly enough, she dreamed, not about him, but about her mother, the brilliant Ellis Grey who gave her a research idea. It was probably due to the fact that she had met Andrew's father, also a famous surgeon, in his own way obviously, with whom he seems to have a somewhat complicated relationship – though it wasn't as much as complicated than the one she had with her mother.

Meredith had found Vicenzo Deluca really charming but would have preferred to meet him under any other circumstances. She consoled herself however, thinking that it could have been worse if he had caught them in the apartment in a state of undress, especially after the episode with Richard who represented for her what looked most like a father. They had passed the age of being caught by their fathers, hadn't they?

She received a message from Andrew as she got out of the shower: "_I missed you a lot last night. Sorry about this invasion of Delucas. See you later_".

She replied: "_Don't worry. I do know something about invasive families. See you later_". When she pressed the send button she chose to ignore the little voice which pointed out to her that she hadn't told him that she missed him too.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital, Meredith canceled her surgeries to lock herself in her lab to work on the research idea she had had in her dream without wasting time. Andrew, who had stopped by to bring her a coffee, found it was odd that she was dreaming of science, but she refrained from telling him that, most of the time, he was the object of her dreams. He informed her of his father's plan, which was still a mystery to him. He also told her about Carina's concern who seemed to think that their father was suffering from bipolar disorder, although he categorically rejected the diagnosis.

He only stayed a few minutes, but it was enough to brighten up the rest of her day. He found a way to make her laugh by mimicking her father's strong accent to perfection. He also found a way to make her fluster, like he alone knows the secret, by flouting her rules and stealing a kiss from her before leaving.

Meredith realized that Vicenzo Deluca's research topic was quite revolutionary when Alex came to talk to her about it. She even found it too good to be true because it would allow the premature babies to survive outside the womb of their mothers by spending the rest of the gestation period in an external bag. Meredith was quite concerned about the health of Andrew's father, but couldn't talk about it to Alex – who seemed fascinated by the project – without betraying Andrew who had confided in her.

She realized that Carina shared her concern after having witnessed an argument between her and Andrew in the afternoon. The latter was determined to work on the project with his father, because, unlike his sister, he didn't think he could put lives at risk by staying in his lab. When Carina sought her advice, she recommended her to talk to the chief, which she did. Meredith find herself caught between the reproaches of her best friend and chief of surgery – who accused her of not having told him about it – and Andrew's disappointment when he realized that she didn't trust his judgment. Meredith thought, given her own experience, that Andrew's judgment could be clouded by his feelings for his father who, according to Carina, even manipulated him to be on his side. However, when she found out that Alex had approved the project, she still decided to be supportive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith had a bad presentiment and was worried about Andrew. All evening long, while dining at home with her sisters and Jackson and discussing the research she wanted to do, she couldn't stop her thoughts from turning back to him from time to time. However, she wanted to enjoy this mealtime with adults, which was a little bit different from those with her children. Jackson had been squatting at her house since the day before, as his penthouse had become uninhabitable because of the smoke and Amelia, for her part, seemed to have move back in there for good because she had just broken up with Owen. But all she could think about was Andrew.

She hoped with all her heart that the project was going to work because she feared that this thing with his father was going to go wrong. She knew that he was a really sensitive person, and she didn't want him to suffer from that. As she had confessed to Alex, she really cared a lot about him.

**-** "Meredith! Are you with us or not?", Maggie asked her.

**-** "Uh... what?".

**-** "I said that you certainly know more about this study on the premature babies that Deluca's father wants to do. So, he has already introduced you to his father, how does he look? Richard has met him at Alex's office, he said that he looks like a character straight out of _The Godfather._ You know how gossip goes fast at _Grey-Sloan_".

**-** "Uh... yes, he introduced me to him and no, I don't know much about their study", Meredith answered evasively.

Amelia, who wasn't at all aware of Meredith and Andrew's relationship, turned to her sisters with an inquiring expression on her face.

**-** "What? What's going on? Did I miss something? Why would Deluca have introduced you to his father? Fill me on everything, Mer!", asked Amelia, who seemed very excited all of a sudden, forgetting her problems with Owen.

\- "Yes Mer, go ahead!", Maggie said with a wide, teasing smile.

Meredith gave her a supplicating look to stop her from insisting.

**-** "There is nothing to tell", she replied, because she had no desire to show her feelings to her sisters.

Maggie leaned over to whisper something in Amelia's ear and as she spoke Amelia's eyes and mouth opened more and more. She mouthed: "_De… lu… ca__…!__Wow!"_. Then she made the gesture of victory and shook her head approvingly.

Meredith rolled her eyes, sighing. Deciding to ignore her sisters who continued to whisper while staring at her like a curious beast, she got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink. Jackson, obviously amused by the situation according to his smirk, even though he remained silent, followed her to help her doing the dishes. It was very king of him, since he had already prepared the dinner – if we could really call so macaroni and canned food close to their expiration dates. Meredith hoped that his apartment never gets repaired.

She heard Amelia ask Maggie:

**-** "Do you think it's serious?".

**-** "It's seems that way to me" she replied.

What Meredith had no idea was that Maggie was certain that she would never have asked her for permission to go out with Andrew if she didn't feel anything serious about him – even though she didn't know it herself yet. Maggie had heard it in her hesitant and anxious voice when she had spoken to her after kiki's surgery. She had read it in her shining eyes when she had told her that it was OK for her and that she would get her back. And she really meant it. Maggie would have given anything to see her happy again. She had no doubt that Deluca was a good guy and that he could make a woman happy. So, it might as well be her sister.

For her part, even though Amelia was going through a rough time these days because of her breakup with Owen, she too thought that Meredith deserved to have fun and be happy again. She wanted it with all her might because she knew deep down in her heart that this is what her brother would have wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith barely saw Andrew during the week following his father's arrival, especially since her own research on an ingestible diagnostic device took up all her time. They texted to each other to hear from each other every day, but Andrew didn't dwell too much on the study. The launch of this one in record time was only possible because he had invested himself profoundly in it. He hardly ever left the lab. Meredith visited him twice, but she missed him each time.

The first time there was only Carina. She greeted her with a big mischievous smile and asked her:

**-** "Are you looking for Andrea?".

Meredith had felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

**-** "Uh…! I just wanted to check on your progress".

She shown her around quickly and explained her how it was going.

**-** "As you can see we are ready to welcome the first lambs in a couple of days. Andrea is more excited than a child. I had to send him home so that he can have some decent sleep. And now... he must be at home... all alone".

**-** "Well! Thank you, Carina. I'll see him tomorrow... here, at the hospital".

The second time, she came face to face with Deluca's father and the least we can say is that he was a real charmer. He hasn't failed to praise her internationally renowned career and, compliments on her exceptional beauty have also not stopped raining in the most poetic way possible.

At this stage of the project, the whole Grey-Sloan was talking about it and it was clear that the potentials were enormous. She had been very impressed when she had seen the lambs; even Bailey and Jackson had been so. However, Meredith's concern had never been about the skills of Andrew's father, but rather on the risks that his untreated mental illness posed to the project, to his family and to the hospital as well. So, although the study seemed to be on track, she couldn't help but be worried.

That morning, she was very eager to see Andrew but, despite that, she didn't want to admit that she missed him. She had never spent all that time without seeing him since they had started dating. She stopped by the coffee stand and took a large _americano_ for him. As for her, she had already had her dose of caffeine from Amelia who had put a large cup of coffee in her hands, which she had completely emptied out during the journey in the car to wash away the effects of her bad night's sleep.

She ran into Andrew as she exited the elevator. He was dead on his feet. Seeing his sleepy face and his tousled hair, she couldn't help but say to him, in a preoccupied tone:

\- "Did you spend the night here again last night?".

However, he explained her that one of the lambs had had a rough night. She handed him the coffee as a token of peace to make amends for having meddled in what was going on between him and his father and told him how glad she was that his research was going so well. Andrew thanked her for her support and also for the coffee, which he seemed to enjoy even more.

**-** "Do you have a minute?", he asked, after taking a sip of his coffee.

She stared at him questioningly, but as he tilted his head to one side waiting for her answer, she couldn't resist him.

**-** "Come with me. Let's not stay in this hallway".

They almost took each other's hand as it had become a reflex for them, but they hesitated for a split second and, changed their minds at the same time, as if they had consulted each other. She followed him into a small room that served as a closet. They didn't notice Miranda Bailey looking at them with her mouth wide open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**\- **"Uh... what... what…?", Bailey stammered, as she turned to Richard who was standing next to her.

Seeing Richard's little smile, who wasn't at all surprised, she told him in a tone of reproach:

**-** "Did you know about it?".

**-** "Yes, don't you? Would Miranda Bailey have lost her legendary flair?"

**-** "Uh... no... of course not. I noticed something at Jackson Avery's party the other day. It intrigued me but... oh but I would have never thought... Meredith and Deluca?", she asked.

**-** "Yeah! Webber replied. He's a really good guy".

**-** "Exactly! He's a good guy. I hope he's not going to get in trouble by dating Grey. So far, I can say that he is the best resident I have ever had. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about Grey who was responsible for almost all the disasters we have experienced. In any case, she was never far from none of them".

**-** "Bailey, don't you think you're exaggerating a little?".

She gave him her famous look.

**-** "Hey you? How long have you known about this?".

**-** "Well... precisely... at the party at Jackson's...".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Andrew and Meredith were happy to finally be alone.

**-** "Andrew, why did you take me here? Have you completely forgotten our rules?", she said coquettishly.

For any answer, he pulled her against him and placed his arms around her waist. Meredith saw how tired he looked and hugged him in turn; he also looked really touching and irresistible. They remained entwined in each other's arm in silence for a few moments; Andrew rested his forehead against hers as he ran his hands over her hips and lower back. She heard him breathe a sigh of well-being and pressed herself a little more against him, feeling the need to comfort him. They stared at each other tenderly as usual, smiling at each other, each caressing other's nose with his own. It seemed like they hadn't seen each other for ages, so "_To hell with the rules!_", they both thought.

\- "I missed you", he murmured.

\- "Not mad at me?", she asked him with a smile.

He smiled back at her and kissed her gently by way of answer. He then asked her:

**-** "So, if I was to stay at my place one night this week would you care to join me?".

**-** "It's the best idea I've ever heard! I would try to figure it out", Meredith replied with her widest smile before raising herself slightly and kissing him in a way as tender as sensual.

Delighted with her response, Andrew rose a hand and wanted to slip it behind her neck so that he could hold her closer and intensify their kiss, but Meredith stopped him by gently taking his hand.

**-** "I really should get to work", she said, sighing slightly.

In front of Andrew's disappointed expression, who was far from being satiated with her kisses, she added in a seductive tone with a smile, as if to reason with him:

**-** "And you should get some sleep doctor!".

Then she raised herself up one last time to kiss him before leaving. While leaving the room, she says to him:

**-** "Don't forget your coffee!"

**-** "I'm already wide awake!", he retorted, turning to admire her as she went away giggling.

Meredith perfectly deciphered the message: "_Your kisses are more effective than coffee_". She wished she could wake him up like that every morning but didn't want to analyze what that meant. She didn't even want to admit that she missed him too, even though she found it very hard to spend a whole day without seeing him.

The next day, having received no text from him, she had been being very restless. She consulted her phone every quarter of an hour and each time, she had to resist the urge to rush into his lab. That's what a girlfriend would have done and he's not her boyfriend, no offense to Jackson, Maggie or Richard who called him that. She waited until the end of her service to stop by and say hello before going back home, certain that he was still in the lab.

She found him utterly distraught at the sight of the almost empty lab, his father having suddenly decided to repatriate the project to Italy. Meredith didn't yet know what had really happened, however, it wasn't hard to guess that it had something to do with his father's bipolar behavior. It was very heartrending to see him so dazed. However, what hurt her even more was the fact that he has believed that she might have rejoiced at being right when she was dying to comfort him, to come closer and hold him very tight. Meredith resigned herself to leaving him alone as he had asked her to. She knew it was the best thing to do for the time being, but before leaving the lab, she still let him know that she would be there when needed.

Meredith hoped he wasn't going to withdraw himself into loneliness for too long because she already missed him. Yes, she finally admitted it: she missed him so much!

_**Note:**__ Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be two per weeks from now on. Don't forget to comment and share with your friends._

_See you soon._


	11. Episode 18 – Part 1

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Note: **__When I started to imagine what had happened during and... after the dinner, __I ended up __with two chapters for episode 18, which will__ therefore__ have two parts. Here is the first one. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 11 (Episode 18 – Part 1)**

Andrew had just returned to his apartment with his hands full of bags. Indeed, after his service, he had stopped by a grocery store run by an old Italian man, not too far from the hospital, which Carina had made him discover last year. He had bought everything that he needed to prepare a cold and light meal, in this case an assortment of salads made of fresh ingredients that had recently arrived from Italy for the most part: a mixture of pale-green _frisée_, oakleaf, arugula and romaine lettuce and some tomatoes. For seasoning and adding the perfect finishing touch, he used, among others, olive oil, balsamic vinegar, basil, celery and parmesan. He also used a little _bresaola_ – a lean dried salted beef charcuterie rich in protein – Mozzarella balls, and some bread – the unmissable _ciabatta_ – to accompany the salad.

He then prepared, by way of dessert, a fruit salad with melon, raspberries and small mint leaves, all lightly marinated in some maraschino, a cherry liqueur, and put it in the refrigerator to chill. And of course, he hasn't forgotten the finishing touches, an excellent Tuscan red wine as well as candles.

Andrew was busy cooking in his kitchen, surrounded by pots and pans, wondering if she was going to come. She hadn't replied to his message asking her if she could come to his place tonight. He wanted to call her but didn't dare. She could have hung up on him and, goodness knows, he would have deserved it after his behavior throughout the week.

Their paths had crossed every day but each time, he dodged her questions or found an excuse to vanish when they were alone. Today, when she asked him if he wanted to go grab a coffee, he once again refused her outstretched hand despite the pain it caused him. She had stared at him with her big blue eyes which contrasted with all the greenery around her in this room converted by Maggie to recreate the soothing atmosphere of nature. He had seen her disappointment, and for a second, he wanted to run towards her to press her against him, but something prevented him from doing so.

Indeed, since his father left about a week ago, he preferred to remain alone with his anger, his disillusionment, his regrets, his sadness... He thought that their relationship was too recent to impose her a grumpy and gloomy boyfriend, and that his company would be painful to bear.

Carina would probably have liked to know that he hadn't just moped for days on his couch for all that. Instead, he found an outlet by taking care of a number of things. He cleaned his apartment from top to bottom, tinkered his motorcycle a little, helped the interns with their reports for the chief, worked on his own files, worked overtime, hung out a little longer at the gym and even studied quite a lot to keep his mind occupied.

Everything was good to prevent him from overthinking this altercation with his father who didn't understand why he had to wait before testing the results of his research on people. He didn't want to think about his refusal to seek treatment when he could have functioned normally, and even less about the cancellation of this such important research which could have prevented him from witnessing, in the future, the despair of parents at the loss of their premature babies.

But at night, lying alone in his bed, there was nothing to do. He missed her terribly. He didn't think he could have missed her so much. He felt the need for her presence but felt that he wasn't yet entitled to ask her for help. Meredith was his light, he didn't want to drag her with him in all that darkness. Alex had to shake him up a little bit today to make him realize that he might lose her. He hoped, in any case, that he hadn't already lost her, he thought to himself, looking at his watch.

Everything was ready; he had showered and dressed up to receive her, but she still didn't arrive. He sighed deeply after looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. But, while he began to lose all hope of seeing her coming, he heard the doorbell ring and his heart leaped into his chest. He had to take a few seconds to breathe deeply before answering the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of Andrew's apartment door, while waiting for him to answer the door, Meredith was wondering for the umpteenth time if she had done well to come. As she told Alex this morning when she had been taking refuge in one of Maggie's "_Mood Rooms_", she was trying to give him time because she saw that he didn't want her input on what happened between his father and him. Still, it hurt her a lot to see that he had just sidelined her. She came because Maggie – who was there when she had received his message – practically pushed her to do so when she got home from the hospital and saw that Meredith was still there.

**\- **"Mer, I thought you were out, what are you doing here?".

**\- **"I had to stay with the kids; the nanny isn't here tonight".

**\- **"There's no question, go ahead! I'll stay with the kids. They are already in bed, aren't they?".

**\- **"Yes, I've just tucked them in, but...".

**\- **"Mer, she said, looking her straight in the eyes, I saw how your heart pounded and how your pulse raced when you've read his message earlier! Go! And don't worry, I'll take care of everything until tomorrow morning if necessary".

She had let herself be convinced and found herself climbing the stairs, excited like a teenager, to take a bath, get dressed and wear light makeup. Now, she was in front of his door, trying to remember the words she had repeated on her way to his place. She had only come to tell him what she thought of his childish behavior and would leave immediately after, although she was also curious to hear what he would say to apologize for it.

However, as soon as he opened the door and she saw him so handsome and manly in this tight black T-shirt that had almost made her crazy at Jackson's, she thought she would have to be very firm so as not to be distracted. Cursing herself for being so happy to see him, she told him, right away, that she was going to speak first – as long as she was still able to think clearly in his presence.

**\- **"I'm talking first because… I don't do setting at work wondering whether my boyfriend is avoiding me or being weird to me; it's just... I passed that point in my live. I am not interested in it; I have no time for it", she said in one go.

Andrew looked contrite and explained that what happened with his father, besides seeing his inability to help him, had hurt him so much, that he had felt the need to be alone a minute to suffer without dragging her down with him. Meredith understood him perfectly for having done even worse by fleeing for months after Derek's death to suffer all alone. She listened to his explanations without interrupting him and after that, he told her:

**-** "And I needed a minute, all right. But now…".

He sighed and approached her until he wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing, his gaze dipped in hers:

**-** "Now, I just... need you".

Meredith couldn't doubt his sincerity. He was looking straight at her and she felt that she was going to surrender under his hangdog expression as he told her, in a tone both moving and anxious, about how much he needed her. Could she deny him her support now that he admitted to needing it, especially since it was all she wanted at the beginning: that he confides in her, that he accepts his help? On the other hand, even if she understood, she wasn't going to tell him that it was OK and that he had acted well as she had suffered from his behavior, precisely because she didn't know what to think about it. She then told him, trying to pretend that she was still very mad at him:

**-** "Oh, maybe I need a minute now".

But her anger melted away when Andrew took his most sensual voice and his most seductive smile to ask her, tilting slightly his head on one side as usual:

**-** "Do you? Do you really, though?".

She couldn't resist any longer because his penetrating gaze, that could read so well in her, troubled her. She tried to repress a smile but failed miserably and it finally turned into a chuckle while she mumbled a bit, unable to be coherent about what she wanted.

How could she have been coherent when he was looking at her and smiling at her like this! Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. She missed him so much! Andrew on his side couldn't be more relieved and happier! He had to admit that she was really adorable with her fake angry look and that he missed her smile more than he could have said. Then they bent towards each other almost at the same time to share a kiss that expressed how much they needed each other. They hugged each other so tightly, it looked like they had just spent an eternity without seeing each other and they didn't want to let go of one another. They needed each other so much!

When their embrace ended, Meredith opened her mouth to tell him that he wasn't going to get off so lightly and that they should still talk but stopped sharply when she saw the table with candles set on in the center and the tempting dishes. That was the _coup de grace_! She had to acknowledge her surrender.

**\- **"Did you make that?", she asked, amazed.

**\- **"Yeah!", replied Andrew, who was watching for her reaction.

**\- **"You cook, and you speak Italian!" she exclaimed.

Andrew laughed slightly, delighted that his surprise pleases her that much and also delighted to learn that she was starving. Meredith took off her coat before being led by him to the table. He pulled her a chair and said:

**-** "Well, have a seat and prepare to have your mind blown!".

**-** "Really! Wow, OK!".

Andrew grabbed the bottle of wine to fill her glass but, stopping for a second to contemplate her, he couldn't help but bow down to put a tender kiss on her tempting lips before settling in his place. He couldn't believe she was there.

**-** "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

**\- **"Thank you. You're not bad yourself. I know, you do not like compliments..." she began to say before stopping sharply, remembering what kind of compliment he liked. He had been very clear about that at their first date.

And no luck, she looked up mechanically to the bedroom at the same time and Andrew followed her gaze. He seemed to read in her mind like an open book and smiled when he saw her blushing slightly.

**-** "So, what are we eating?", she said hastily to change the subject.

Andrew presented the dishes to her like a chef before serving them. He watched for her reaction when she took the first bite. She closed her eyes for a second before exclaiming:

**\- **"Hum! it's delicious! I have never eaten such a tasty salad! This sauce is fabulous!"

**\- **"I told you that I still had a few surprises left in my bag of tricks".

**\- **"Seriously, Andrew, where did you learn to cook so well?", she wanted to know.

**\- **"Uh... my mother taught me", he said with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

**\- **"She must have been a real chef", she said, continuing to eat with appetite.

**\- **"More or less. My grandparents ran a restaurant in the center of Rome. When we settled to the United States, I used to help her prepare dinner because we were just the two of us. After that, I happened to surprise her sometimes, when she came home late from work, by cooking and she was happy to see that the dinner was ready".

**\- **"You were a very attentive son", Meredith noted.

**\- **"That's odd, it's the second time today that I've thought of my mother".

And noticing Meredith's questioning look, he said:

**-** "Today, I used my mother's words to help an 11-year-old patient, Nora, who was being bullied by other children at school. She was to undergo a total pancreatectomy. I've experienced a lot of trouble with that too, you know. When you are different from the others you may be easily targeted".

**-** "I'm so sorry to hear that. But, I can see that, fortunately, you've done very well".

**-** "That's what my mother use to tell me... that I was going to get through it. And that's what I've said to Nora".

Meredith could see, to the way in which he talked about his mother, that he loved her very much and that he missed her.

**\- **"You cared a lot about your mother, I can tell".

**\- **"Yes" he said, in a voice that had become a little deeper.

**\- **"And you care about your father too. Otherwise, this story wouldn't have upset you so much".

**\- **"Mer, I...".

**\- **" No, Andrew. I want you to know that you can talk about how you feel with me. Maybe not tonight, but when you feel ready to do it. Okay?"

**\- **"Okay", he said.

**\- **"And I also want you to know that I know from experience that sometimes you need to be alone to recover from such hurts. But, I also know that it is not very smart to refuse the help of people who lov… uh… I mean the help of...".

**\- **"The help of his girlfriend?", Andrew concluded for her, with a mocking smile as he saw her hesitation to recognize what was going on between them.

**\- **"Sorry?".

**\- **"You called me _your boyfriend _earlier, didn't you? Which, technically, makes you _my girlfriend_, if I'm not mistaken".

Why did she let that slip, she admonished herself? This is Alex and Jackson's fault who didn't stop to talk her ears off about that. They're dating, they don't need a label, do they?

**\- **"Uh... I don't know. Everyone seems to want to attach a label to us, so...", she shrugged.

**\- **"Who is everyone?", Andrew wanted to know.

**\- **"Oh! Alex, Jackson, Maggie and even Richard to what it seems since he has...".

**\- **"Since he has Interrupted us?", concluded Andrew in her place again, with his mischievous smile. "I think you can add my father and Carina to your list".

Once again, Meredith didn't know what to say and preferred to change the subject.

**\- **"Your apartment it's very nice", she said, looking around, admiring the sobriety of the very masculine decoration.

**\- **"Thank you. Do you want me to show you around?", he asked, glancing towards the bedroom.

**\- **"You know, it's not like I couldn't see everything from here", said Meredith, who could see through his little game. I can even tell you that I can see it's very tidy. Where do you find the time for that?".

**\- **"In fact, it's rather because I don't have time to mess it up", he joked.

Meredith laughed and the conversation, much to her relief, was brought around to the memories of her years of residency with her classmates and roommates: Christina who never tidied anything when she was around, Izzie who was obsessed with pastry cooking, Alex who brought all the nurses home, George who was... George, and later, Jackson and her little sister, Lexie, who joined the band.

Andrew, for his part, told her about his struggles with his roommates – except for Arizona who was a real gem, he insisted. His stories were worthy of being adapted into movies – or maybe it's because he told them so well and he hadn't stopped making her laugh. Meredith could read between the lines that he has always been very wise. He also told her about his year as a paramedic before enrolling in medical school and she understood that this is from there he acquired this ease of communication with his patients and also his empathy.

While talking, they ate with appetite. Meredith particularly enjoyed the dessert as well as the wine and didn't fail to repeat to him many times how delicious everything was.

They finished their meal cheerfully by avoiding looking at the bed. Andrew was now very familiar with Meredith's propensity to retreat and didn't want to rush her. He will wait until she feels truly ready but hope it won't last another six months! Or even six minutes! He wasn't surprised to see her insist on doing the dishes. It was, she said, the slightest politeness, since he had bothered to prepare dinner after a day's work. Andrew knew it was another way to delay the fateful moment but, he offered his help and let her do it.

However, the kitchen was really cramped and there was no way not to bump against each other every time they turned around to put something down or not touch each other when they were passing to one another plates or glasses. There was no longer the table separating them and the tension really began to rise between them. They had become strangely silent all of a sudden.

** TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Note:**__ Many thanks for your revews. See you on Friday to find out how the evening is going to end._


	12. Episode 18 – Part 2

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__This chapter is for all those who have not stopped wondering how the evening had ended given that Christa - oh what cruelty! – had chosen not to show it to us._

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter 12 (Episode 18 – Part 2)**

As she was finishing tidying the kitchen with Andrew, Meredith remembered having told him the first time he had invited her to come to his house that it was the best idea she had ever heard. Yes, but she didn't think she would be so nervous because she isn't normally more modest than the average person when it comes to sex, far from it. In fact, as far back as she can remember, this is the first time she was so nervous in the presence of a man, simply because with Andrew, it hadn't started with sex.

He was much more than a one-night stand and making love with him wasn't the inevitable conclusion of a meeting in a bar after several tequilas. Not at all. It would be more like making a commitment to give their emerging story a chance to grow. Her mere presence beside her in this kitchen overwhelmed all her senses. She wanted him more than she could tell! What scared her most was that she couldn't pretend that what she felt for him was only desire.

Andrew, for his part, noticed Meredith's nervousness. He had no doubt that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But her turnarounds could be quite spectacular, so he wouldn't bet on how their evening would end. For a moment he was her boyfriend and the next moment... well, he didn't really know what he was. The best idea of the year might not be the best one anymore at any minute. When Meredith took a step forward it was to be expected that she would retreat by moving two steps backwards. He needed her to be clear about what she wanted, otherwise, he would really go crazy by trying to understand this woman.

**\- **"Meredith, I think two minutes is more than enough to wipe a plate", Andrew remarked ironically.

**\- **"Oh, yes, of course…you can put it away", she said mechanically, handing him the plate.

Andrew complied before turning to face her. With the hands in the pockets of his jeans, he stared at her with his penetrating eyes, a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

**\- **"I don't think there's anything left to wash", she said with a small laugh, troubled by his gaze.

**\- **"O misery! What are we going to do then?", he teased, taking a step towards her.

**\- **"Hum... Do you want us to go sit down and open another bottle of wine?", she suggested.

**\- **"You mean... you and me... on the couch? Hum! I think it is a very good idea!", he said with a wink.

He stepped forward a little, until he almost touched her, but remained staring at her motionlessly, his hands still in his pockets, as if he was waiting for her to make the other half of the way. And to make sure she had no doubt about his intentions, he added:

**\- **"I want you, Mer".

This simple sentence was like a caress but also a promise. Meredith looked up at him, met his beautiful eyes darkened with desire and realized the effect she had on him. Yet, she knew he wouldn't do anything until he was sure that it was what she wanted too. And all she wanted was him. How could he not see that? Certainly, she was nervous, but how could she not be nervous when he was in the same room as her? So, she crossed the distance between them and put her hands on his chest. She felt him shivering, but he still didn't move.

**\- **"I'm sorry Andrew, I don't think it's such a good idea", she said.

Andrew felt annihilated.

**\- **"What? Mer...".

**\- **"I mean... the couch... this is not such a good idea", she said, naughty.

Andrew raised an eyebrow as a sign of questioning.

**\- **"Take me to your room", she whispered.

Ecstatic, Andrew, by way of answer, embraced her, lifted her up and made her twirl slightly, laughing. Meredith was laughing too when he put her down on the floor. He took her hand, kissed her on the nose and said in a whisper:

\- "Come with me".

She followed him with a chuckle and stopped, amazed as she saw the candles he had arranged all over the room. So, it was to light them that he had left her alone for a moment in the kitchen, she thought to herself! She looked at him and smiled at him for a few seconds, delighted with this simple attention that was proof of the importance he attached to that moment. She didn't know that she was so fond of romance before meeting Andrew. This is the little bonus attached to the fact that she was dating an Italian. And that was really new to her.

**\- **"Well, here we are. What are we doing now?", she asked him, a little intimidated all the same suddenly.

**\- **"Whatever you want, Dr. Grey!", he said with a lascivious smile.

Meredith froze for a moment as she heard him say that sentence that was part of her fantasies and she couldn't help but smile.

**\- **"What...?".

But Andrew didn't give her time to continue. He embraced her by the waist and took her lips passionately. Meredith wrapped her arms around his shoulders, caressed his nape of the neck by burying her hand in his hair while leaning her head back to respond to his kiss. With one hand, he untied the knot of her scarf which slipped slowly on the ground, then kissed her throat, running shivers all over her body. Then, he began to unbutton her blouse which followed the same path and rained kisses on her chest. Meredith slipped her hands under his T-shirt to hold him even tighter. Without letting go, he slipped out of his T-shirt with one hand and it also landed at their feet.

Meredith could admire his perfectly muscular body that was even manlier than in her imagination. She pressed herself against him and was entranced by the sensation of his bare skin against hers. Her feverish fingers found his belt which she tried to unbuckle in order to finish removing all obstacles between their two bodies. Andrew helped her and did the same with her belt and her pants.

Dressed only in their underwear and still entwined in each other's arms, they headed to the bed on which Andrew laid her gently. Captivated by her beauty, he paused for a moment to contemplate her by candlelight, in her sexy black lingerie, before joining her there.

\- "You are so beautiful!", he said with an emotional smile.

With an expert hand, he removed her bra to free her breasts. Her nipples were already erected under the effect of his caresses. He took one of them in his mouth as he caressed the other with one hand, causing her to moan of pleasure. He then traced a path of wet kisses on her flat belly and stopped a second at her pubis to gently remove her panties. His lips tasted the delights – hitherto inaccessible – of her inner sanctum. Andrew happily discovered another part of her anatomy that he would never get tired of kissing. Meredith's moans led him to the center of her pleasure, which he titillated with his tongue until she flooded his mouth with her sap while wriggling and moaning.

Gasping, Meredith tried to catch her breath; Andrew took the opportunity to slip out of his boxer and take a condom out of the drawer of his night table, which he left close at hand, then got back to caressing and kissing her. The sensation of Andrew's lips on her lips, on her breasts, all over her body immediately rekindled the fire in her. Meredith was caressing and kissing him back. She felt like she was melting. She called his name as if to beg him to put an end to her torment. Andrew tortured her senses for a while until neither one nor the other could no longer bear the wait. Only then he wore a condom in a jiffy and slipped gently into her with a groan of pleasure.

Meredith welcomed him in her with a moan of equal intensity. He filled her up completely. They began to move slowly at first and then faster and faster until they found their rhythm, as if they were made for each other and that their bodies already knew each other. Andrew whispered into her ear sweet nothings and bewitching little sentences in Italian which she didn't quite understand the meaning but that still made her lose control. Their fingers intertwined, and their lips stayed united while their feverish and sweaty bodies continued their choreography until, screaming out his name, she arched herself under the torrent of pleasures which swept over her, at the very moment when she felt him explode in the deepest of her being.

They remained entwined for a moment, struggling to get their breath back, still dazzled by the intensity of the moment they had just had in the arms of one another. Andrew pressed his lips against hers with such emotion that she felt him quiver, or were they her own tremors, she wondered. Neither of them had felt that way before. Neither of them was prepared to feel all that. They remained silent for several minutes, afraid of spoiling the magic of the moment.

\- "Mer, it was incredible. It was so good… you were sublime! You are simply amazing!", he finally said.

In ecstasies, she emitted a little laugh and cuddled against him, satiated as she had never been before.

**-** "Andrew, you were... Wow!".

\- "Hum! You're starting to learn how to make compliments… but you should enrich your vocabulary!", he teased.

**\- **"Shut up!", she said, pretending to hit his chest.

**-** "I know how to inspire you. We should do it again".

**-** "Am I allowed to catch my breath!".

They smiled at each other and remained captivated by each other's gaze, unable to ignore the desire that overwhelmed them again insidiously. It didn't take long for their hands and their lips to find their way back to their bodies, which resumed their dance in an even more rhythmic, sensual and voluptuous way, until they once again reached the top of ecstasy almost simultaneously, screaming out their respective names.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Meredith woke up and saw that Andrew was still asleep with one arm around her waist. She watched him sleep for a while. He was so handsome with his tousled hair! He seemed peaceful and happy. Meredith would have preferred to stay but thought it was wiser to leave. She crept out of bed to get to the bathroom and, grabbing her underwear as she passed, she quickly slipped it on. Back in the room, she was gathering up the rest of her clothes when Andrew woke up.

**-** "Mer, what are you doing?", he asked with a note of sadness in his voice, as he understood that she wanted to leave.

**-** "I have to go", she said in a sorry tone.

**-** "In the middle of the night? I thought your sisters were babysitting?".

**-** "Yes, but...".

He had straightened himself up a little, leaning on one elbow. Tilting his head to the side, he begged her:

**-** "Please _cara_, stay. Spend the night with me. If not, tomorrow I would surely think that I dreamed again!".

Meredith froze and stared at him straight into his eyes. Does that mean that she wasn't the only one to have been tortured by her senses by thinking of him!

\- "What? Are you telling me that you have had inappropriate dreams about your attending, Dr. Deluca?", she asked, naughty, while approaching the bed.

He said with a drawling voice:

**\- **"Dr. Grey, your question makes me think that you too have had inappropriate dreams about your resident!".

**\- **"Who? Me?", she said, smiling at him lustfully.

**\- **"Yes... you!", he said, taking her arm to draw her to the bed.

She landed on his bare chest, laughing.

**\- **"So, are you going to confess?".

**\- **"Never!", she screamed, cheerfully.

**-** "Oh, you definitively are not going to get off so easily!", he threatened her with a mischievous look, tickling her and covering her with kisses to force her to confess.

**-** "Andrew! This is the worst torture ever!", she yelled.

They roared with laughter as they rolled on the bed.

**-** "OK, stop! Andrew, stop!", she begged.

Andrew finally stopped to look at her, smiling.

**-** "Do you surrender?",

**\- **"Yes, I do, I admit it", she said, still laughing.

**\- **"Can the winner claim his prize now?", he murmured.

**\- **"The winner can have everything he wants!".

Andrew leaned over to take her lips. His kisses became deeper and more sensual, and their laughter didn't take too long to turn into moans of pleasure.

**\- **"So, are you going to tell me everything about your dreams?", he murmured between two kisses.

**\- **"Certainly not!".

**\- **"I have a better idea!".

Andrew lay on his back and made her sit over him.

**\- **"_Show me!_", he murmured in Italian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later, after getting ready to go to bed, they were lying, cuddled in each other's arms. Exhausted, satiated, and happy, they were about to fall asleep, their thoughts flying towards each other. While Meredith was still struggling to admit what she exactly felt for him, Andrew on his side was struggling against the urge to let slip from his lips those words that he knew she wasn't ready to hear yet and that he murmured in his heart:

"_I love you, Meredith Grey!"_.

_**Note: **__So, they finally did it! This is the first time of Merluca but it is also the first time that I write this kind of scene and I would like to know what you think about it. I couldn't imagine this scene without the candles, maybe because I had read a fanfic where there were candles for their first time. _

_Would you like to have other scenes like this? Maybe things will get hotter in the morning, who knows? _

_See you soon!_


	13. Episode 19

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__Episode 19 is set the_ day after_ episode 18._

_Sorry for the delay. I don't have enough spare time these days. Happy reading! And many thanks for the kudos._

**Chapter 13 (Episode 19)**

Andrew had been awake for at least 15 minutes. He had time to go to the bathroom for a little while and then prepare the coffee before coming back to lie down next to Meredith. He had been watching her sleep for a few minutes. He was so happy that he wondered how his heart could contain all that joy, all that happiness. He understood where the metaphorical expressions about the heart, which could overflow with joy and even explode with joy, came from for the first time in his life. She was so beautiful, so adorable in her sleep. And she was there. She was in his bed. And the most incredible thing is that it wasn't a dream. He knew it wasn't one because that magic night was beyond anything he had ever imagined so far. Never before had he known such an ecstasy in a woman's arms.

He watched her stirring a little in her sleep and then she rolled sideways to find herself even closer to him. He could no longer resist the urge to move aside the blonde strand of hair that hid her face a bit and put a little kiss on her nose... then another one on her cheek... and another one on her lips, much longer this time. She then began to smile slightly and let out a small moan of happiness, blinking a few times to try to open her eyes. Andrew straightened himself up a little on one elbow and said to her:

\- "_Buongiorno mia Cara!_".

\- "Mmm! Good morning!", she replied, snuggling up against his chest. "It smells like coffee, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

**\- **"You were sleeping so deeply that I couldn't. Plus, it's so nice to watch you sleep!".

**\- **"I think the only thing we didn't do last night is sleeping"

**\- **"Yes, and I'm not going to complain. You are so hot Mer! You'll never stop impressing me Dr. Grey!".

Saying this, he began kissing her throat, while his hand was already slipping under the T-shirt, way too big for her, which he had lent her for the night.

**\- **"Andrew, stop! If you start with that, we are going to be late for work!".

**-** "Don't worry, there's no rush. We have more than an hour before having to leave", he said, putting another kiss on her lips while he was already stroking one of her breasts.

**-** "Yes, but I have to go home before going to the hospital; I have to get up", said Meredith, who, however, was pressing herself against him.

**-** "Why? You don't need to change. Nobody will know that you slept over because you were wearing other clothes yesterday at work.

**-** "Wait! How do you know that I was wearing other clothes?".

**-** "Because I saw you at the parking lot yesterday morning. You were wearing a long blue coat over your beige shirt I think. I watched you walking while you were talking on the phone. And I told myself that there was no woman more beautiful in the world. Then you came across Dr. Hunt and I saw you laughing with Leo. I was too far away to hear your laughter and that's when I realized how much I missed it. You know, I was still in a lot of pain because of this story with my dad since I really hoped that this project would have brought us closer, whereas, it may have destroyed what was still left from our relationship, which was already… complicated. Yet, looking at you Mer, the only thing I told myself was that I wanted to make you laugh and laugh with you. Mer... I...".

He stopped short, just in time not to let his secret escape. She wasn't ready to hear how much he loved her. Instead, he said:

\- "Meredith, I care a lot about you. I was an idiot, I know, but I really want it to work between us. You are the best thing that has happened to me so far. I have never been so happy with anyone".

She watched him, moved and happy that he had confided in her, but didn't answer. Andrew didn't expect big statements from her. She was there and that's all that mattered. He leaned over to kiss her, but Meredith stopped his momentum when she heard the beep of her voicemail.

**-** "Andrew, maybe it's the kids; I have to check".

**-** "Yes, of course, go ahead".

They both got up and Andrew left her alone in the room as she answered her message. She also took the opportunity to hurry to the bathroom and brush her teeth with the toothbrush he had given her last night. They were not yet an old couple, so these little details mattered for now. It was their first morning all the same and she had noticed that Andrew had thought about it too.

Then, she joined him in the kitchen. He had already placed on the table toast and enough to spread them and also yogurts and green apples; plus, the coffee was ready. He was pouring out himself a cup when she approached. He was shirtless and wearing shorts that he had to put on this morning when he woke up because he only had his boxer to sleep. His legs were superbly muscular. He turned around slightly to ask her:

**\- **"Do you want some coffee? I don't know what you usually have for breakfast".

He watched her approaching him in that over-sized T-shirt and admired her slender legs that she knew so well how to wrap around him to put him at her mercy. Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, careful that he didn't spill his coffee.

\- "Uh... yes, I would, but in a moment", she said, clasping him tightly, her cheek pressed to his back, soaking up his warmth and scent.

\- "Are the kids fine?", he asked in the tone of someone who felt really concerned.

**\- **"They're fine, thank you", she replied, glad of his solicitude. "I sent a text to Maggie who replied me that everything is under control; and she will bring me a change of clothes at work. But, in fact, the text I've received was from Alex".

**\- **"Alex?", Andrew asked.

**\- **"He wanted to know if Jo had called me. She came back from Pittsburgh last night and she seems a little weird; she just left for the hospital while he was in the shower and he's worried".

**\- **"What's the story with Jo?", he wanted to know.

**-** "Well, she went there to try to find out something about her birth mother and it seems that it didn't happen as she hoped. Anyway, Alex would like us to go for a drink tonight to celebrate the end of his acting position as chief but especially so that Jo can take her mind off things. What do you think?".

Meredith was still pressing herself against Andrew while she talked to him. The latter turned this time completely on himself to look at her.

**-** "Uh... did you say… _us_?".

**-** "Uh... yes, I said _us_".

**\- **"And what does _us_ mean"?

**\- **"I think if I asked Ellis, she would say: _you and me"_.

**\- **"It means that I will be _your boyfriend _and that you will be _my girlfriend?"_, Andrew said in a tone of disbelief.

**\- **"Yes, I think so, you idiot!", she said, taking his cup of coffee from his hands. She took a sip of it before giving it back to him.

**\- **"Oh, you know, with you, I'm never sure of anything", he replied, drinking a little of it in his turn. Just last night that word seemed to frighten you.

**\- **"Well... that's no longer the case", she said, taking his cup again.

Andrew looked at her with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

\- "I now know what it'll take to change your mind".

He took the cup and laid it on the kitchen counter so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. Meredith leaned her head back to savor his kiss, which became more and more passionate. She felt his tongue playing with hers and the tension began to rise between them. They began to bump into things all over the cramped little kitchen, trying to take off their clothes and they were laughing about it. He finally managed to help Meredith to take the T-shirt off while he was slipping out of his shorts.

**\- **"Andrew, I think we're really going to be late. I'd better go take a shower, and quickly".

**\- **"Shower it is, then. Come on, let's go".

**\- **"What? I said a quick shower, Andrew!"

**\- **"No problem. I can also be quick when needed", he said with a wink that left no doubt about his intentions.

He led her to the shower, where they both rushed laughing after throwing their underwear all over the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slightly lukewarm water ran all down their bodies while they caressed each other and kissed greedily without stopping. Meredith pressed herself against him in such a suggestive way that he couldn't ignore what she wanted. Realizing he didn't have a condom, Andrew stopped for a moment.

\- "Mer... wait. I don't have any...".

Meredith understood immediately because that thought had crossed her mind at the same moment as him.

\- "Who cares!... Don't bother!", she said between two kisses.

\- "What?".

\- "On the contraceptive side, everything is under control".

\- "Are you sure?".

She wasn't going to tell him that she had started using her contraceptive method again after their first date.

**\- **"Andrew, please, come. I want you now".

Andrew didn't have to be asked any longer.

He lifted Meredith so that she could wrap her slender legs around him as she clung to his neck with both arms. When their bodies were fused, he felt her warmth enveloping him and let out a groan of pleasure soon followed by Italian sweet nothings.

**\- **"Oh yes, Andrew... oh yes...", she kept whispering.

Meredith's moans made him lose control. He wanted to wait for her and began to slow down a little their passionate pace, but she protested:

**\- **"No! Andrew, do not stop!"

Then he continued at the same frenzied pace and, a moment after, he flooded her just as she was achieving orgasm in turn, shouting his name and panting.

**\- **"_Cara,_ how can you be that hungry so early in the morning after such a hearty meal the day before?".

They laughed together about his teasing.

**-** "I think it's all the fault of your culinary skills. Although you had warned me that I would have my mind blown but I can tell you that you were really far off the mark!".

**\- **"And you, Mer, you are... Wow!".

**\- **"Hmm! Who needs to enrich his vocabulary now?".

**\- **"Ok, I asked for it!"

**\- **"So, are we finally taking this shower?"

**\- **"You should stop looking at me with those eyes, otherwise we'll spend the day here".

Meredith chuckled. And taking the soap, she whispered in a soft voice in his ear:

**\- **"Turn around so that I can soap your back".

**\- **"Then, it'll be even worse".

**\- **"Hmm, the torso then? You are really well built!".

**-** "Aren't you ashamed to feast your eyes so openly?", he said, blushing a little as it always happens to him when she looked at him like that.

They laughed and enjoy their shower while playing lightheartedly as children do, soaping each other and kissing each other. And of course, they got late and had to take their toast and coffee to eat in the car after getting dressed in a hurry. Meredith didn't even have time to dry her hair well with the hairdryer she had found in the impressive collection of products and accessories that Andrew had for his hair. In addition, they unfortunately ended up in a traffic jam and Meredith, who was driving, started to get impatient.

**\- **"I told you it would go faster with the motorbike", Andrew pointed out.

**\- **"Andrew, you weren't serious when you've suggested that we take your motorbike, were you? What would people say if they saw me coming to the hospital on the back of a motorcycle?".

**-** "You know, whether we arrive at the hospital on my motorbike or in your car, people will draw the same conclusion".

**\- **"I wasn't talking about that. I meant that I'm supposed to be a reasonable mother of three who doesn't act like a daredevil".

**\- **"I don't perform breakneck stunts on my motorbike Mer".

She turned to look at him and said:

**\- **"You'd better; otherwise, I'll break your neck myself".

He smiled, troubled to see that she was worried about him. He knew that her husband had died in a car accident, so he wanted to reassure her.

**\- **"Meredith, I always ride very carefully, I don't want you to worry about me."

For a moment, she felt like she had a lump in her throat imagining that something could happen to him. She didn't want to analyze how she felt about that. The car had been at a standstill since a few seconds and they looked at each other in a silence filled with emotion. They bent at the same time to exchange a long and tender kiss. They didn't need words to understand how much they cared about each other. Andrew could not help wondering if she didn't feel the same way for him. And without even realizing it, he began to stammer a little, saying:

**\- **"Meredith... I... Mer... I...".

The sound of car horns behind them brought them back to reality and Meredith had to drive forward to avoid incur the wrath of the drivers.

Once again, Andrew blamed himself for almost spitting it out. He had to be more on his guard now. No doubt, it would be very difficult to hide what he felt in the depths of his being and that he would have liked to be able to shout from the rooftops.

Arriving at the hospital, Meredith parked and while she was picking up her bag and phone, Andrew was already opening her door for her. She thanked him with a smile and said:

**\- **"You know that I'm going to get used to being treated like a princess".

**\- **"I would rather say that you are a queen. My queen!", he said, leaning down to put a sweet kiss on her nose.

**\- **"Andrew, we're at work now!", she exclaimed in a tone of reprimand.

**\- **"Seriously Mer? We still need rules?".

**\- **"Listen, we can relax the rules a little, but you must try not to kiss me every time you meet me in a hallway. I want us to stay professional".

Andrew sighed deeply. He reminded her of Bailey who also pouted each time she refused him something. Meredith gave him the same look that she would have given to the latter.

**\- **"Okay. Am I allowed to hold your hand at least?", he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"_Ah! cursed be this habit", _thought Meredith, who couldn't resist him any longer. She smiled at him and took his hand. And as if by magic, Andrew's smile was back too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Andrew was still over the moon after that magical night with Meredith, the harsh reality that the doctors of Grey Sloan faced every day brutally caught up with him. He ended up standing in front of the emergency room door to deny access to the men because it was the least he could do to help this rape patient overcome her trauma.

It was heartrending for Andrew to see how the mere sound of his voice had terrified her when he went to talk to Jo who was in charge of her case. He had quickly realized that he was in front of a rape victim. Fortunately, she showed courage and determination by breaking the silence on what happened to her. It was undoubtedly the first step towards putting herself back together. But for that, she was going to need her husband – who had given him the impression that he was going to fall apart, when he had seen him a little later.

What Andrew had seen in his eyes was anger, despair, and guilt for not having been able to protect the woman he loved. He thought to himself that he could never get over it if something like that happened to Meredith or to his sister. He hoped to always be there to protect them but knew it was not possible. This world is so scary. He couldn't understand how a man could do such a horrible thing.

But, on the other hand, it was in this same world that there were people like the female staff of Grey Sloan who were capable to show all the solidarity which he had witnessed today. So, there was still beauty in this world, if we looked on the bright side. He was thinking about that relationship he was having with Meredith and told to himself that he was really lucky to be in the beauty with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew had finished his shift and was heading to the attending lounge where Meredith had asked him to meet her. He had been missing her all day, and he was dying to be with her; he couldn't wait any longer. When he entered the room, he was struck by her beauty and her elegance.

\- "Wow! You look stunning tonight!", he said, bending down to kiss her slightly.

\- "Thank you", Meredith replied with a smile.

She was wearing blue jeans and a black top that she found a bit too stylish to go to Joe's, but that's what happens when Maggie chooses her clothes, she told herself.

Andrew had approached her and was hugging her.

**\- **"With such a sexy look, I really don't want to share you with the Kavevs".

**\- **"Uh... actually, about the evening...", said Meredith.

Andrew raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

**\- **"Well...", began Meredith but Andrew cut her off and asked her:

**\- **"It's this boyfriend and girlfriend thing that made you change your mind?".

**\- **"No! Of course not. What on earth are you talking about?".

**\- **"So, what's going on?".

**-** It seems that Jo is going through something that she doesn't want to share with anyone yet, not even with Alex. She wants to be alone tonight".

**-** "So then, there will be only Alex and us? It will be really weird".

**-** "Exactly, it will be a little too weird, but I cannot leave Alex alone tonight. He seems really down, wondering how his wife is doing and what he could do for her. So, I was wondering if…".

**-** "If I could leave you alone?", he concluded in her place.

**-** "Yes, I know that is asking way too much of you, but...".

**-** "But he's your best friend", he said, cutting her off again. Then, he added: "Meredith, I understand. Don't worry".

**\- **"Are you sure?".

**\- **"Listen Mer, I'm not going to get between you and your best friend. I swore that I would never get myself between Alex and a woman, by the way. I've learned my lesson, believe me", he laughed.

Alex, who was just passing by to pick up Meredith, heard Andrew's last sentence and said:

**\- **"Oh, wow! I thought we had talked that old story over long time ago".

Meredith and Andrew both turned around to see Alex standing on the doorstep.

**\- **"Oh no! It's really an old story, don't worry. I... I was just joking".

**\- **"Mer, if you want to stay with your boyfriend I would understand".

**\- **"Alex don't be silly; I'm not going to let you down. Because, it's just us now, remember? It's just you and I. So, let's go".

**\- **"Uh... yes, don't mind me, go ahead. I think I'm going to sleep a little bit".

**\- **"Oh! On duty last night?", Alex asked.

But at this very moment Alex noticed the glance that they had exchanged, and Meredith turned as red as a beet at seeing that he had understood, from their knowing look, that they must have had an eventful night.

Alex rolled his eyes and said:

\- "OK, let's go!".

\- "Oh! Wait! How are you going to get home?", Meredith worried, turning to Andrew.

\- "Don't worry about that. I usually take a taxi when I'm too tired to stand up straight on the motorbike. You see, it's not what I would call being a daredevil".

**\- **"Okay, go home in one piece", Meredith said while raising herself to kiss him tenderly, long enough at least to cause Alex to clear his throat to remind them of his presence.

**\- **"Have a good evening", said Andrew, who was watching her leave the room with Alex. He heard the latter asked her:

**\- **"So, are you going to tell me why your resident couldn't get a wink of sleep all night?".

**\- **"Oh! Shut up Alex!", she replied.

Andrew understood that he would have to get used to sharing Meredith with her relatives and close friends when they needed her. She was a big-hearted person and was always there for them. It was one of the facets that characterized Meredith Grey and there wasn't a single one that he didn't like so far. No, not one of them.

_**Note: **__Well, this is a fairly long chapter because I wanted to mention the case of the rape victim that I couldn't ignore even if the fic is about Merluca. There's also a nod to episode 14 about drugs when Ben told Miranda "Be in the beauty with me for a second"._

_Hope you liked it. See you soon._


	14. Episode 20

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

**Chapter 14 (Episode 20)**

Andrew was on his way to the bedside of a patient that Webber had just entrusted him with when he saw Meredith standing near the surgical board. He approached her smiling and struggled to restrain himself from kissing her. Indeed, remembering the "_no kissing when they meet in the hallways_" rule, he barely held back, although he could have sworn she would have willingly kissed him too. He settled for a brief "_Hey!_" and Meredith also replied, "_Hey!_". But their eyes were smiling, and they were happy about that simple moment.

**\- **"Um, hey, have you worked with Webber since the…?".

**\- **"The party?".

**\- **"Mm-hmm", he nodded.

**\- **"No. You know, I've actually managed to avoid it".

**\- **"He gave me a lap appy", he told her, taking a sip of his coffee.

**\- **"What do you mean he gave you a lap appy?".

**\- **"He said: _Deluca, today's your lucky day. I've got a lap appy and I'm giving it to you_", Andrew answered, mimicking Webber's voice.

**\- **"Wow", replied Meredith, who didn't really know what to think about it, but who didn't seem reassured nevertheless.

Noticing Meredith's expression, Andrew told her:

**\- **"Huh? You think it's strange, too?".

**\- **"I think it's a test you ought not fail".

**\- **"What kind of test? Like a surgical test or like a _you're dating Meredith Grey and I don't know if I approve _test?".

Meredith didn't want to spread her stress to him, so she told him:

**\- **"Who cares, it's an appy. You got it". Then she added, as she was leaving, "I have to go get a penis".

**\- **"Okay. Wait. What? A penis?", Andrew said, trying to puzzle out what she meant.

But he didn't have time to follow Meredith and ask her for more details because at the same moment he saw Webber approaching him.

**\- **"Deluca! We got OR 2", Webber informed him.

**\- **"Okay. Thank you, sir. I… I really appreciate this. I'm… I'm looking forward to it!", he said, wanting to sound more enthusiastic than he actually was to hide his stress. He even rose his hand in anticipation of a friendly gesture from Webber who ignored him completely.

**\- **"I should hope so", said Webber, who went on his way without stopping.

It was a bit awkward and not very reassuring about the atmosphere that would reigned in the OR; Webber didn't seem in a friendly mood at all. Andrew followed him anyway wondering if he would pass the test. Little did he know that he hadn't finished putting himself in awkward situations in front of Webber during the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the residents' locker room where he was getting ready to go home, Andrew was still wondering if he had passed the test thinking back to that long day. In any case, he was really happy that it was over!

First, there was this patient who clearly seemed to be hitting on him in front of his girlfriend's father – or at any rate the one who played the father role for his girlfriend. He had trouble making it clear for her, politely of course, that he was only interested in her surgery, however hot she was. Yet, it earned him a lesson from Webber on the fact that patient care also included putting the patient at ease.

Then, he literally put his foot in his mouth by exposing his feelings for Meredith in front of Webber when the latter had asked him what his plan was and where he saw this going long-term and that he thought he was talking about his relationship with her, whereas he was talking about his surgical career.

Finally, wanting to fix things, he almost made them worse by acting like the one who wanted to impress his teacher when he refused to let Webber take the lead of the surgery after they came across an unexpected complication, in this case, a Meckel's diverticulum, which forced them to turn the appendectomy initially planned into a four-hour ileocecectomy.

All in all, he got by fine, considering that the operation was a success and that Webber didn't seem that much to hold a grudge against him for having overstepped at the OR, for which he apologized by the way. Webber had even promised to put in a good word for him with the head of general surgery when he saw that he was attracted to this specialty almost as much as he was attracted to the head of the department.

Was it his way of telling him that he approved of his relationship with Meredith? Andrew didn't quite know what to think about it. He couldn't believe he had told him how amazing Meredith was and how happy she made him. It just slipped out, he didn't even realize it. Thank God, Webber had stopped him before he told him that he was madly in love with her and that he couldn't imagine any future where she wouldn't be present. For that matter, he couldn't understand how he could have lived without her so far. It was as if his life had really started only with her. As _cliché_ as it may seem, she had become as indispensable to him as the air he breathed. He had missed her smile and her kisses all day long.

Since their first night at his place a week ago, they had both become insatiable so much so that they forgot most of their rules. Gazing at each other with enamored eyes, smiling at each other, becoming more and more tactile by touching or holding each other's hands and even having sex in the hospital, all this ran counter to their rules, which had become more and more difficult to observe though.

The night she was out with Alex to sheer him up, Andrew had spent it thinking about her, trying to understand how come, after only twenty-four hours since her body had been lying next to his, she missed him that much. It was as if she had always slept in his arms and that he was no longer used to seeing the other side of the bed vacant. The next day she had been in the OR all morning and they couldn't see each other until midday. When Andrew had finally seen her, she was talking to Dr. Altman coming out of the blue room, one of the Mood Room, and he stayed a little behind, holding back with all his might so as not to run towards her and hug her.

**-** "Believe me Meredith, this blue light really positively affects the mood of this little girl who plays soldier in my womb. I'm amazingly lucky to be able to come and lock myself in there at the worst times of the day when I need to relax a little".

**\- **"Oh! It works that well?", said Meredith, who had just seen Andrew, whose intense gaze filled with desire seemed to break all their rules on its own.

**\- **"Oh yes, you should try it!".

She saw Andrew smiling and quickly understood what he was thinking about.

**\- **"Oh! Okay!", she said, unable to form a coherent sentence under the gaze of Andrew who seemed to mentally undress her.

Teddy added, as she walked away:

**\- **"It's beyond compare! You'll really enjoy yourself. You'll love it!"

On hearing that, Andrew smiled from ear to ear. Meredith watched him approach and remained motionless. She felt shivers running all over her body and blushed under his lustful gaze as he stopped a few inches from her. Her confusion didn't escape Andrew, who smiled as he saw the effect he had on her. He told her:

**\- **"You know, Dr. Altman always gives very wise advice. You should listen to her".

**\- **"Andrew, you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about".

**\- **"Yes, I would even say, to be honest, that's all I've been able to think about since the other night. And you?"

**\- **"Andrew, no!", she said in a tone that she wanted firm, but her little laugh and the brilliance of her eyes belied this inflexibility".

Andrew took her hand, not caring about people who might see them, and said in his sensual voice:

**\- **"Come with me".

She didn't resist him and followed him as if her legs were obeying Andrew and not her own will. She was at his mercy when he spoke to her like that. He led her into the room and took care to lock the door and lower the blinds completely. He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with tenderness.

**\- **"I missed you", he whispered.

**\- **"I missed you too", she murmured taking a step towards him.

Andrew's heart raced when he heard her admit for the first time that she had missed him. These aren't meaningless words that she would have spoken without conscious thought in the middle of a conversation; Andrew knew it was an important step for Meredith. He pulled her towards him and leaned down to kiss her softly. It was like drinking after days of thirst in the desert. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as their kiss became deeper and deeper.

Andrew pulled away a little bit from her to say:

\- "Mer, I know you care about our rules, so I'll understand if…".

\- "Shh…!", she said, kissing him to silence him.

Then she began to push him slightly to a chair into which he settled. She straddled him and said, naughtily:

\- "I have to verify the theory of Dr. Teddy Altman".

Then she eagerly kissed his lips and began to undo his pants. Andrew helped her to do the same with hers. In an instant the fire of desire ignited them, and they were at one with each other. Meredith began to move slowly as she ran her fingers through his hair before stroking his neck, his torso. She bent down to kiss him without stopping her movements that became even more sensual.

Andrew didn't know if it was because of all the blue light that surrounded them, but the fact remains that, the sensations they felt seemed to have been heightened. He wanted to prolong their pleasure, but Meredith reached seventh heaven no sooner said than done. Only then did he let himself go in order to join her up there, lost in her blue eyes that was shining. They huddled together for a few moments, then Meredith broke the silence by saying:

**\- **"Hmm! I think I enjoyed this room even more than Teddy! Do you think other people have had the same idea we've had?".

**\- **"I'd like to believe that this is our secret place, but you know we're at _Grey Sloan _and I'd be surprised if we were the first to have had this fabulous idea".

**\- **"But you know, that's not a reason to do it again. We're working here Andrew. We're more reasonable than that" said Meredith, adjusting her clothes.

**\- **"You're right. We shouldn't do it again", repeated Andrew, shaking his head vigorously.

Despite their good resolutions, they did it again two days ago in Meredith's car parked in the hospital parking lot.

She had finished her shift while he still had four hours left to do for his part, so he offered to walk her to her car because he had a few minutes break. Their goodbye kiss lasted a bit too long than it should have, so much so that they found themselves half-naked in the back seat.

Tonight, they both had their evenings free and they had planned to meet at his place. He had just ordered their dinner over the phone and was closing his locker when he received a message from Meredith telling him to meet her at the entrance. When he saw her, her back was turned, and she was writing on a file, bending over the nurses' counter. He approached slowly and slid his left hand to her waist. She turned over slightly on her right side and looked up at him smiling.

**\- **"Ready?", Andrew asked in his sweet voice.

**\- **"Ready", she replied.

She handed the file to a nurse and took his hand. They headed to the exit without noticing the looks that followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Meredith wasn't going to sleep over, Andrew suggested taking his motorcycle to follow her car.

\- "Andrew, I just hate seeing you on this motorcycle".

As he raised his eyebrows in astonishment, she continued:

\- "I mean, you're sexy as hell on this motorcycle and it makes me think of some very inappropriate things that I can't do in the hospital parking lot, but I can't help but be worried when I see you leaving on this… damn… thing".

He laughed while seeing her sulking like that.

\- "You know, the only way to overcome your fear is to let me take you for a ride one of these days. I promise you that we can do whatever you want Dr Grey. And believe me, no one can ever be as sexy as you on that motorcycle".

Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around and walk away to get into her car.

They arrived at the apartment at the same time and, seeing Andrew with some bags, Meredith deduced that he had made a slight detour to pick up their dinner. She then accused him of riding too fast.

**-** Mer, trust me, I haven't ridden as fast as you think. I took a shortcut. And my order was ready when I arrived because I am a regular. How many times do I have to tell you that I am always very careful, _cara_?".

**-** "Well, I'll take your word for it".

Andrew opened the door to let her in, then put his bags on the dining room table and hurried to change the subject.

**-** "I hope you're hungry because this spaghetti is the second-best imitation of my mother's recipe and you have to eat it while it's still hot".

**-** "Hmm! My mouth is already watering then. But tell me, why is this the second-best imitation?".

**-** "Because I make the best one".

**\- **"Of course! I had forgotten that I was dating a chef".

**\- **"Come on. Let's settle into the couch".

He waited until she was seated to give her her meal and then sat next to her. Meredith was starving and started to dig into it. It was very tasty indeed. While eating they talked about their bad eating habits because of their crazy schedules. Andrew complained a little bit that he didn't have neither the time nor the desire to cook when he came home from work. He couldn't help but think of his patient this morning who had assumed that he was eating healthy every day especially when Meredith gaze at him and said:

**-** "Oh, and how do you manage to have such a well toned and sculpted body?".

Meredith saw him blush a little under her gaze as she was contemplating his abs in admiration. She should definitively stop giving him that kind of compliment. It would be difficult when he wears one of those many black t-shirts he seemed so fond of. He is irresistible, she thought to herself!

**-** "I go to the gym when I have some free time".

It was obvious that he didn't want to go into detail, so Meredith preferred to talk about something else.

-"You know, I could get used to eating this spaghetti almost every night too, it's really delicious", she said, putting her plate almost empty on the coffee table. Are you sure you can do better?".

**\- **"Do you want to bet?".

**\- **"Oh no, certainly not. I know you're an actual chef".

He got up to get rid of the empty containers and came back with two bottles of sparkling water; he handed her one.

**\- **"By the way, there is a question that has been running through my mind since this morning".

**\- **"Ah!", Meredith said.

**\- **"What was this penis thing?".

**\- **"Oh! It was for Catherine. She needed a penis to cheer her up".

**\- **"What?".

Meredith burst out laughing as he saw Andrew's funny face.

**\- **"I mean... a penis for a transplant".

And she told him about the case. She took the opportunity to talk about his operation with Richard.

**\- **"Richard told me that you did a great job today at the OR".

**\- **"Oh, yeah?"

**\- **"You bet! It even seems that you had a little too much confidence for his taste".

**\- **"Oh no! Please, do not remind me how I made a fool of myself in front of him today".

**\- **"I don't think so. He told me you were a very good surgeon".

**\- **"He said that?".

**\- **"Yes, but I already knew that".

**\- **"And... did he say anything else?", wanted to know Andrew who was afraid that Webber would have told her what he had said about her".

**\- **"He also said that you were a good guy, but I had already noticed that too – although it was nice to hear".

Andrew's eyes widened, and he couldn't repress a laugh of joy.

**\- **"So, I passed the test? I have his permission to date you?", he exclaimed.

**\- **"Yes, I think so", she said with a chuckle.

She didn't understand why she was so happy to have had Richard's approval too. She realized that she was stressed about it all day because she had never had any doubt about Andrew's skills in an OR.

**\- **"Meredith Grey, I think you're officially my girlfriend!".

**\- **"Andrew Deluca, I think you're officially my boyfriend!".

**\- **"So, what are we waiting for to celebrate?".

He took her bottle of water from her hands and put it on the coffee table.

**\- **"Tell me, what are you planning to do Dr. Deluca".

Andrew help her to lie down on the couch and, leaning over her, he gazed at her as she was still laughing. Her question made him think of the conversation that he had had with Webber earlier today. He still had no answer because he had no plan. As he had told Webber, they had not had any discussions about the future of their relationship yet. However, he knew that she had a family that informs where she's coming from and respected everything she had already experienced. Meredith was a package and he wanted the whole package.

He didn't know what the future holds for them, the best or the worst, whatever. All he knew was that he loved this woman with all his being, that he wanted to be with her, that he really wanted to be there for her, for whatever is coming. That was his plan.

**\- **"Have I already told you how much you mean to me, how happy you make me, _mia cara_?", he asked, before gently placing his lips on hers, without waiting for her answer.

Andrew may not have a long-term plan, but right now, what he was planning to do was to take her to seventh heaven, higher than she had ever been before.


	15. Episode 21 – Part 1

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__Since there was no Merluca scene in episode 21, I gave free rein to my imagination so much so that I ended up with an episode so long that I will present it to you in two parts (chapters 15 and 16). You'll discover that while Amelia was in New York with Link, life did not stop at Grey Sloan. And a lot has happened..._

**Chapter 15 (Episode 21 – Part 1)**

Meredith had just arrived at the hospital and she was a little bit late. She had driven Amelia to the airport this morning because she had to travel to New York with Link to operate on a patient. She was trying to curb the urge to start looking for Andrew immediately. She hadn't seen him yesterday because their schedules didn't coincide. She had spoken to him last night, but it had seemed to her that something was wrong with his voice. He had put it down to fatigue because he had worked more than twenty hours in a row, but Meredith was a little worried. She didn't want him to notice, so she didn't insist.

Yet, she couldn't get rid of a bad feeling this morning. Her concern for Amelia, who had to fly, also had something to do with it. She was anxious, she could see that well and tried to reason with herself. Amelia was fine. There will be no crash today. Andrew was fine. He was only tired or at worst he was coming down with something, but nothing serious. With three children she had developed a certain flair for that. She sent him a message anyway, but she received no reply. He must have been busy with a patient, she thought.

Meredith had planned to work all day in her lab but before locking herself in there, she finally decided to go in search of Andrew. Then she remembered that he was at the pit this morning. She had just entered it when she collided with Helm.

**-** "Oh wow, where are you running to like that, Helm?".

**-** "Oh, Dr. Grey! I'm sorry Dr. Grey... really sorry", said Helm, who seemed really nervous.

**-** "Oh, but, calm down! Come on, clam down!"

**-** "The accident... Dr. Deluca... uh... I'm sorry Dr. Grey... I have to go", she said, stammering even more.

**-** "Uh... what?", asked Meredith, who felt such a chest pain as if her heart was catching in a vise.

She saw a male nurse handing Helm two blood bags.

**-** "It's for bed 2, the motorcycle accident", he said.

Then she saw Carina in front of the door of the box 2 walking up to Helm.

**\- **"What the hell were you doing? Do you have the results?".

**\- **"Uh… yes... Dr. Deluca...".

**\- **"So, move it!", she shouted, almost at her wits' end.

Meredith was so frightened, she broke out in a cold sweat. Motorcycle accident, two units of blood, emergency exams... all of that told her it was serious. She couldn't make any sound to ask a question. Besides, Helm had already disappeared inside the box 2. At the same moment her pager began to ring. It was an emergency code from Richard who needed her at the pit… bed 2.

Meredith was looking at the box 2 which had the blinds down. It was in this same box that she was assaulted more than 3 years ago. The flashbacks of the crash invaded her mind as well as Derek's death, her own aggression. She was like paralyzed and couldn't move. Her mind was trying to gather what little information she had. Carina who seemed to have lost her composure, Helm who was in a state and Richard who had paged her... There was no doubt in Meredith's mind anymore.

"_No, it wasn't possible. Not him. Not Andrew. Fate couldn't dog her so__ relentlessly_",shesaid to herself. She realized at this very moment how much Andrew meant to her! How did this happen? In such a short time what's more. But she didn't have time to wonder about her feelings. All she could think about was that Andrew was over there, behind those blinds, wounded, and that he needed her. She had to be strong and be there for him.

Meredith walked like an automaton and was like in a daze. She could barely hear or see what was going on around her; she was like in a fog. She had arrived in front of the box 2. She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see once she got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith didn't realize she had closed her eyes and was holding her breath. When she opened them, she saw Maggie, Richard, and Carina get busy with a patient whose face she couldn't see. She heard Richard's voice, but his words were almost unintelligible.

**\- **"Oh Meredith, finally you're here!", said Richard when he saw her.

But he turned his attention immediately to the patient lying on the bed.

**\- **"I need you to take care of this poor girl so that I can go take care of her husband in the bed next door", he continued without even looking up at her.

**\- **"Uh… what?", asked Meredith.

**-** "A 19-year-old young woman, 36 weeks pregnant, had a motorcycle accident on her way to the hospital because of the labor that had started prematurely", Helm answered.

And Richard added:

**-** "Multiple bleeds in the abdomen. She needs to go to the OR".

**-** "Uh...", said Meredith who was still having trouble assimilating everything that was happening around her.

**-** "The baby's almost there. You can take the mother to the OR right after that", Carina said.

**-** "Richard, the scan has revealed a heart defect but it's congenital, so the cardio will wait. General surgery has priority", said Maggie.

Meredith stood there staring at the young woman on the bed without being able to move. She heard Carina and the nurse encourage her to push but she was very weak and could barely get there. All she could think about was that it wasn't Andrew.

**\- **"Did you page rea-neonat?", asked Alex, who had just entered.

At the same moment Andrew appeared on the doorstep.

**\- **"Dr. Webber, I stabilized the husband, Parker's with him but you have to come see him. He has liver damage and is going to need surgery. I've already booked an OR", he said in a slightly hoarse voice from coughing all night long.

**\- **"Good job Deluca, I'm coming".

Then he said to Meredith:

**\- **"Meredith, I cannot operate both, I entrust her to you".

As Andrew spoke to Richard, Meredith had slowly turned to face him. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was there, he was fine, and he was looking at her, a little puzzled to see that she looked so lost in the middle of the room. No one else seemed to have noticed it, too focused on the patient.

**\- **"Mer, are you alright?", she heard him ask.

She was so relieved to see him, to hear his voice, that she threw herself around his arms without thinking.

Six pairs of eyes were staring at them. But it was as if they were all alone in the world.

She hugged him tightly, as if to make sure he was real, and Andrew hugged her in turn, moved to see her like that.

**\- **"Mer, what's going on?", Andrew worried, pulling her aside a bit to look at her.

**\- **"Helm told me... that you had a motorcycle accident and…".

**\- **"Helm told you what?", exclaimed Andrew, Carina, Maggie, Alex, and Richard as they turned to Helm, stunned.

The latter stared at them blankly and repeated foolishly:

**\- **"Helm told… what?"

Before anyone could say anything, the baby's cries rang out in the room. While Carina comforted the mother in a gentle voice, Alex hastened to cut the umbilical cord and lay the baby into the cart to take him to his service, not without having threw a deep and understanding look to Meredith.

The cries of the baby had finally awakened Meredith from her torpor. She also began to realize that she must have looked completely crazy for having threw herself into Andrew's arms. She stepped back and stood a little away from him, looking a little embarrassed. The others couldn't believe that Meredith had reacted that way but at the same time they remembered what had happened to Derek and thought it was perfectly understandable.

Maggie said with a smile:

**\- **"Mer, your boyfriend is fine. He has just the flu... it's obvious. Look at his face!". And turning to Andrew she added: "I thought Bailey had sent you home at least half an hour ago?".

**\- **"Uh, actually yes, but the pit was crowded, and I stayed a little longer to help...".

**\- **"Indeed, looks like you're burning up, said Meredith as she touched his forehead to check his temperature".

Andrew took off her hand hastily as he had noticed the looks and smiles of the others. Meredith was concerned, but that was no reason to treat him as if he were a little boy in front of all those attending, who were also his teachers all the same!

**\- **"Mer, I'm fine", he murmured softly so as not to be heard.

But he began to cough at the same time and Meredith replied:

**\- **"I'm not so sure. It wasn't reasonable at all to stay", she whispered to him.

**\- **"Okay, I'm going to go home and get some rest", conceded Andrew.

**\- **"Okay", she said.

**\- **"Meredith!", Richard called her, "She must be taken away without wasting time. You have OR 3".

**\- **"OK", said Meredith. Then, turning to Andrew, she called him "Andrew?"

**\- **"You can go, I'll call you later".

Both their hands were intertwined, and Andrew slightly squeezed hers to reassure her. He would have liked to hold her in his arms but restrained himself from doing so as he saw that Meredith found the situation rather embarrassing. For now, he was watching her leave with her patient. Indeed, the nurses were already there to take her to the OR and Meredith had once again become the Wonder Woman only concerned with saving her patient's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone had left, the brother and sister turned to face Helm. As they were glaring at her she became even more agitated than she already was. Andrew asked her, with a drawling voice:

**\- **"You told Dr. Grey that I had a motorcycle accident?".

**\- **"No!", exclaimed Helm. No, of course not... I...".

**\- **"So where did she get all this from?".

**\- **"I... I don't know. She must have... she must have misinterpreted what I'd told her".

**\- **"Everything you said has probably sounded all garbled up and she couldn't understand a thing. You've been doing everything wrong since this morning. Move!", Carina told her unceremoniously.

Andrew saw her misty eyes before she scurried off.

The conversation then continued in Italian.

**\- **"_Carina, you were really mean with her. I think the poor girl gets flustered__ in front of you, that's_ all".

**\- **"_What? What are you talking about?_".

**\- **"And you if you are as rough with her it's because you don't want to give in to temptation?".

**\- **"_Don't talk nonsense!"_.

**\- **"_In any case it's a good thing that she no longer has a crush on Meredith. So, are you going to…", _Andrew said, deliberately leaving his question unfinished.

Carina pretended to be exasperated and said:

**\- **"_Go home Andrea, chief's order"._

**\- **"_I'm not sick"._

**\- **"_Oh yeah! You look dreadful!"_.

Carina pretended to touch his forehead and Andrew tried to dodge her hand, outraged.

**\- **"_Carina, please! Stop!_".

**\- **"_You are feverish; I would say... not far from 101__F. You have a dry cough and you look tired as if you hadn't slept for 3 days. Unless it's the fault of your new girlfriend, you got the flu or with a little luck only the flu-like illness, but in both cases, you have to go home_", she said, pushing him gently.

**\- **"_Carina!", _he protested.

**\- **"_Andrea, you can barely stand up. Go! Shoo!"._

Andrew glared at his sister and turned right around and walk away. Carina smiled when she heard him cough as he went away.

**\- **"_I'll come over to see you later",_ she shouted.

He answered without turning around:

**\- **"_Please! Don't!_".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew felt very restless for being stuck in his apartment. He wasn't sleepy and was bored to death. He had just received the results of the tests that Dr. Bailey had forced him to do this morning and the virus identified wasn't one of those responsible for the flu. Rather, it was the flu-like illness which is caused by other types of respiratory viruses. It wasn't as bad as the real flu with which it's often confused but it was still more serious than a mere cold. He was going to have to stay home for a few days, he knew that, because he was contagious and couldn't be around patients. He might have overestimated his strength by going to work this morning because it's true that now his whole body was sore, and he felt exhausted; in addition, he still had a little fever and a mild headache.

Despite his exhaustion he couldn't sleep. He decided to take his guitar and play a little. He was thinking about Meredith's reaction when she thought he had had an accident and wondered if it was possible that she might have more than just a sexual attraction for him. She had given up all her defenses and become vulnerable, not only in front of him but in front of all those people who are practically her family. Of course, anyone would have been scared or would have panicked thinking that his boyfriend was seriously injured. But Meredith Grey wasn't like everyone. Not at all.

He knew how he felt about her, but did she feel the same way? He was really starting to hope that maybe she did. They were so happy together. On that point, he had no doubt. He had never been so happy in his life. And Meredith was the reason for his happiness.

He finally dozed off but not for long because Carina arrived with some food; she wanted to make sure he had eaten and taken his medicine. He had a loss of appetite because of his condition and couldn't swallow anything. Carina wanted to play mother hen, so they started bickering as usual in their native language. The conversation also deviated from his illness to what had happened with their father because until now, he had been able to avoid the topic with her. As their argument threatened to drag on, and his cough might get worse, Andrew settled comfortably into his couch and watched her pacing the apartment, which suddenly seemed very tiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was about to ring the front doorbell of Andrew's apartment when the door suddenly opened, and an angry Carina appeared. She was speaking in Italian and it was really fast and incomprehensible to her. What was obvious though, even if you didn't speak a single word of Italian, was that she seemed exasperated against her brother. The latter was answering her in the same tone, probably from his couch, between two coughing fits.

Carina stopped short when she saw Meredith and said:

**\- **"You're really lucky that I didn't strangle him with a pillow when he was a kid; it wasn't desire which was lacking. There's one thing you need to know about my brother: he's a real little boy!".

Then, she passed Meredith like a fury and went away.

Meredith closed the door and entered the apartment.

Andrew saw her arrive and began to smile but, noticing the bags she was carrying, he rolled his eyes and said:

**\- **"Mer, please, tell me you didn't come to mother me like my sister!".

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Episode 21 – Part 2

_All rights reserved to __Shonda R__himes_

_**Notes:**__ I'm sorry, it took me so long to translate this chapter. I hope to be able to post the next one soon. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 (Episode 21 – Part 2)**

_Meredith closed the door and entered the apartment._

_Andrew saw her arrive and began to smile but, noticing the bags she was carrying, he rolled his eyes and said: _

_**\- **__"Mer, please, tell me you didn't come to mother me like my sister!". _

Meredith glanced at the table and saw that Carina had brought some food, probably soup, but he apparently hadn't touched it yet. She had also brought soup and hamburgers for her part. She turned to him and noticed his sulky face. Even though she was dying to mother him, she knew that she was going to have to restrain herself. Indeed, men didn't like to look vulnerable in front of women, and this dated back to the dawn of time.

**\- **"Andrew, the reason I left the hospital earlier today is just to make sure you're okay".

**-** "I told you I'd call you".

**-** "Yes, but you didn't".

**-** "I was just waiting for the end of your shift. I didn't think you were going to be able to get away in the middle of the afternoon".

**-** "I would have come anyway. I wanted to see you with my own eyes".

He stood up and approached her. He felt a bit guilty about how worried she was about him but that's not to say that he should let her treat him like Bailey.

**\- **"_Cara_, I know I made you a pretty big scare this morning, but you and Carina seem to forget that I'm a doctor. It's only the flu-like illness, it's not that bad; my symptoms are really very mild. Do you know how I feel when I see that my teacher doesn't trust me to treat a mere flu-like?".

**\- **"Andrew, this is the first time I've seen you prefer your teacher to your girlfriend", she pointed out.

**-** "Exactly, I knew that seeing me like this would remind you of when I was moping on your couch. I certainly don't want my girlfriend to remember me like this. I feel much better now, I assure you", he said, coughing a little though.

**-** "Of course, I remember when you were on my couch. Your sad look made you even cuter. Like now with your hangdog expression", she added with a smile.

**-** "Seriously Mer? I was a real wreck!".

Meredith clearly remembered this period. She would have liked to take care of him, but didn't dare, thinking that it would have seemed a little inappropriate. She had watched him wither away, unable to do anything. That's why she had practically kicked him out of her house by calling Carina to the rescue. After he left, she would catch herself thinking of him every time she sat on the couch. And that was still the case today.

She wondered if it was possible that what she felt for him now went back so far? She had actually never thought about it. Or maybe... if she was honest, she had to admit that shameful thoughts had crossed her mind once but that those had made her smile because she knew it wasn't within the realm of possibility – he was Maggie's ex and so young! She had simply set that aside and decided not to think about it anymore. It had worked until that famous kiss at Alex's wedding. She approached him even closer and, running her hands over his chest, she said:

**-** "Well, I have to confess something. I think I might have come and laid down next to you if you had showered".

**-** "Wow! I wonder if I should be flattered or embarrassed. Whatever you say it will be the most embarrassing time of my life. And if you'd like to forget about it and forgive me for it, I'd be grateful. As for laying down next to me on the couch, it can still be done".

**-** "Hmm! I'd like to", she said with a smile.

Andrew smiled as well but his mood darkened when she added:

**-** "Provided that you feed yourself. You need to regain your strength. You seem exhausted. It was a stupid idea to go to work this morning!".

Andrew let out a long sigh.

**-** "Carina think it's all your fault if I'm that exhausted and well, I don't think she's completely wrong. Working more than 20 hours in a row after that long, hectic night with my super-hot girlfriend, that's what was stupid", he laughs.

**-** "So, it's all my fault, I'm… exhausting?".

**-** "You're insatiable, _cara_", he said, smiling. And don't think I'm complaining. I'm absolutely delighted! I didn't know that sex could be that good".

Meredith smiled as she thought of those three fabulous orgasms she had had. They had gone to an Italian show and they had spent the night together again the other day, but they had hardly slept. She still quivered thinking about what they had done on the kitchen counter while Andrew was making her a cappuccino the next morning.

She hugged him before resting her head on his chest. Andrew began to caress her hair mechanically.

**\- **"Ah! Who woke me up at two in the morning?", Meredith asked him.

**\- **"Exactly! I didn't hear you complain. In fact, the complaints I'd heard were very pleasant. It was rather prodding, I would say".

He then hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her skull.

**\- **"_Cara,_ I might pass on my virus to you", he said.

**\- **"No chance! I am immune to all sorts of viruses. I get vaccinated regularly since I know that the hospital is teeming with viruses. I have three kids, I'm not going to risk making them sick. Come on, I'm starving", she said, holding his hand while heading toward the table.

She handed him the soup that she had brought and put aside Carina's which had become too cold in order to put it in the refrigerator afterward. Andrew pouted but finally resigned himself to eating something. He grabbed a hamburger, but Meredith took it away from him.

**-** "No way! You should avoid trans-fat and fast-release sugars in your condition. What's recommended is chicken soup. But you already know that, didn't you doctor?", she added, teasing him.

So, he reluctantly ate a good portion of his chicken soup under Meredith's watchful eye. She had the cruelty to eat her hamburger in front of him while continuing to tease him. Between the emotions of the morning and the surgeries that have succeeded each other today, she was very hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their meal, Meredith insisted on putting everything away. Then she went to join Andrew who was sitting on the couch and sat next to him, letting out a sigh.

**\- **"I'm replete! The emotions of the day had made me hungry", she told him.

**-** "Mer, speaking of that, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry".

**-** "Why? You have nothing to apologize for".

**-** "It's nice of you to worry about me but there's no reason for that".

\- "I know. I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that you ride a motorcycle, that's all. I would try. But with Amelia who had to get on a plane this morning, the memories of the crash and... and... I think it was just a little too much for me. I... Andrew I…".

Andrew looked at her and wondered if it was possible that the words she seemed to be looking for and that she couldn't find were the famous words he hoped to hear so badly. She had taken both his hands, which she pressed into hers and stared straight at him. Andrew's heart was racing.

**\- **"Andrew, I know I've never told you but... I really care about you too. And I really care about what's between us".

Andrew knew that Meredith didn't open up easily and that she meant each of her words, that's why they were so nice to hear. Of course, he would have liked to hear her say that she loved him as much as he loved her but that's all he will get from her for now and he was all the same the happiest man in the world.

**-** "Me too, Mer", he said.

Then, he told to himself, not even realizing that he was thinking in Italian: "_If only you knew how much I love you_".

They smiled at each other before resting their foreheads against each other.

**\- **"Andrew, your fever hasn't broken yet", she remarked.

**\- **"I know".

**\- **"Come… Lie down".

They snuggled up on the couch and remained silent for several minutes. Then Andrew began to caress her breasts and she felt throughout her whole body the now familiar sensations that he knew so well how to awaken in her. But at the same time, she could see that he was tired and feverish and knew he needed to get some rest. Besides, he was half asleep.

**\- **"Andrew, you have to rest, and I have to go home to free the nanny".

**\- **"Please, don't leave. I still have lots of energy, you know. And I can prove it to you", he said, kissing her on the neck.

**\- **"Andrew, I know how much you like doing things correctly and you don't want to risk messing everything up, do you? You said it yourself, I can be exhausting when I get going".

Andrew smiled at her slightly.

**\- **"Okay ... But stay with me a little longer... please", he begged in a sleepy voice.

**\- **"Ok".

He drifted off to sleep almost immediately. She couldn't tell how long she has been cuddled up next to him on the couch watching him sleep. But she had to go and put the kids to bed. So, she got up, took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and spread it on him then leaned to kiss him tenderly on the forehead.

How many times she had wanted to tuck him in like that when he was lying on her couch without even understanding why she was feeling these rushes of affection towards him! Andrew was such a kind and empathetic person that she had put it on his kindness and his past relationship with Maggie. But now she wondered if the little spark didn't date back to there.

She gathered up all her things and walked on tiptoe; she paused for a moment in front of the door to watch him sleep, smiled at seeing him at once so handsome, so manly and adorable, then turned off the light before leaving reluctantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was happy to spend some time with the kids after this emotional day. After their dinner she listened with delight to their latest stories at school with their friends. Then it was bedtime and she helped them get ready and go to bed. As usual, Ellis wanted a story and she couldn't escape it.

Now that she was finally lying in bed after a good bath, her thoughts turned to Andrew as it happened for quite some time now. She thought back about that anguish so familiar that she had felt when she thought that he had injured or worse. She was still trying to comprehend the emotions that had overwhelmed her when she realized he was fine.

She could no longer hide from herself that Andrew meant a lot to her. She had told him so because she had no doubt that he cared about her too; she would have to be completely blind not to see that. But there was nothing more, was there? They were two adults who were seeing each other, enjoying each other's company and who were even very happy together, but to say that it was serious... they had not yet reached that stage.

But an inner voice answered that they might not be as far away from this stage as she wanted to believe it. Was that possible? Andrew kept telling her that what was between them was important to him, but she still wondered if he might want something more serious. He was young and so handsome, and he had a bright future as a surgeon ahead of him, he could certainly find better than a widow with three children.

Meredith told to herself that the only thing to do was to go with the flow without asking too many questions, without thinking too much about what the future held for them. Perhaps she could start by stopping meeting him on the sly at his place. It wasn't like their relationship was a secret. Almost everyone was aware of it and it couldn't be said that they had been discreet recently, far from it. Maybe it was time for them to start to hang out at her place preferably; she might even introduce him to the kids, who knows?

It would be a big step for her, but she didn't see why she wouldn't make more room for him in her life. They could have a serious relationship without being in love, right? Because at least one thing was clear: she was not in love with Andrew!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days, the question of whether she should introduce Andrew to the kids still gnawed away at Meredith. Andrew was getting better and better but was bored in his apartment. He took a couple of days off reluctantly. Meredith visited him, and they could spend hours talking, laughing and cuddling each other. He also played the guitar and Meredith realized that he wasn't that bad as she thought, now that he wasn't as sad as he was when he was at her house and couldn't play two notes properly. In fact, he even played very well, and she congratulated him on it. He taught her how to position her fingers on the strings and Meredith could execute some notes after endless tries that had made them both laugh.

That night, the hugs turned into something much more serious because they could no longer resist their desire. Andrew had made her moan and cry of pleasure at the risk of rousing all the inhabitants of the building. He had told her again that he didn't know that sex could be so good. And neither does she, for that matter.

They were huddled together on the bed when Meredith let him know that she had to leave.

**-** "Why are you leaving so soon? I'm in great shape you know, and we must make up for lost time".

She got up to put on her clothes that were scattered all over the room and Andrew did the same with his own.

**-** "Andrew, I really have to go. Amelia is coming back tonight from New York, and I'd like to be home. Maggie had a hunch that something was wrong when she called her. We don't know what happened".

Knowing how much her family meant to her, he told her:

\- "All right. At least you won't have to leave in the middle of the night. I really don't like to see you go alone".

**-** "Why don't you come to my house next time" she said, mindlessly, as she stepped out the room and headed for the door.

Andrew was a little surprised by this "invitation" because he knew it was another step for her. He waited until she had walked through the door, which he took care to close behind him, before saying:

\- "Mer... are you sure?".

\- "Yes. Why not?".

\- "Okay", he said with a big smile.

He held her hand as they walked towards the car.

Andrew was gloating over this invitation inwardly: "_That's it, she finally invited me to her house and she's going to introduce me to her children! I knew our relationship was serious..._".

**\- **"Provided that you make sure that the kids don't see you", added Meredith.

Andrew had to come back to reality when he heard those words. "_Of course, what was you imagining, dude? It's too early for her to let me officially meet the kids_", he thought, a little disappointed.

**-** "Don't worry Mer, I understand", he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

They had reached the car and she continued talking:

**\- **"You'll have to wait until they're in bed before coming and you mustn't spend the whole night at my house; you'll have to leave before they wake up".

She settled behind the wheel and Andrew leaned over the car door to say:

\- "Okay. I will gladly comply with all your rules and all your fantasies once we are alone in your room".

With that, he gave her one last kiss to wish her good night.

\- "All my fantasies you said? Hmm! In that case, prepare to have your mind blown!", she said turning on the ignition.

Andrew smiled watching her drive away. He thought:

"_Meredith Grey, there's not a second I've spent with you where you haven't blown my mind!_".


	17. Episode 22 – Part 1

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes:**_ _This episode (S15E22) is the one and only episode where we had the chance to see our two lovers in bed on screen. I had promised that it would be really hot, I hope you won't be disappointed. This episode will have two parts (chapters 17 and 18) and it starts at the very beginning of the evening, which means that Merluca's love scene doesn't only last nine seconds. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 17 (Episode 22 – Part 1)**

Andrew had just arrived in front of Meredith's house and turned off the ignition of his motorcycle. The children's bedtime had already passed more than 30 minutes ago but he hadn't been able to free himself earlier as agreed. He was coming back from a surgery with Amelia Shepherd, who hadn't stopped making innuendo about him and Meredith.

**-** "Deluca, this is the second time you turn around to look at the clock, you have to go somewhere more interesting than my OR?".

**-** "Uh... no Dr. Shepherd".

**-** "Let me guess... You're not nearly as passionate about neurosurgery as you are about general surgery...".

**-** "Dr. Shepherd, I assure you that I'm very focused".

She looked up at him straight in the eye, as if she wanted to probe him.

**-** "I should hope so because I have to ensure the well-being of my patient. She's a mother who has been raising her children on her own since her husband died and I care about her, you know?".

Andrew looked her in the eye and replied:

\- "Me too. Dr. Shepherd. I would never, ever let anything bad happen to her. I promise you".

They both knew that they weren't talking about the patient, although she is indeed a widow with three children since her husband died in Iraq about four years ago. She seemed relieved and said, nodding:

\- "All right then".

At the same moment, Andrew met Bokhee's gaze as she handed him an instrument that he didn't even have to ask her for. She smiled at him and nodded to indicate that he had her blessing. If he thought he was the only one who had taken Dr. Shepherd's hints, he was wrong. At this point in their relationship the whole hospital was probably aware of it.

Andrew was thinking about all this while he got off his motorbike and took off his helmet as he arranged his hair with his hand mechanically. Indeed, their relationship was no longer a hidden one and his presence at Meredith's place tonight was proof of that. As agreed, he took his phone to call her and tell her he had arrived. She had forbidden him to ring the bell so as not to wake up the household. He realized that he had already received three messages from her. He wasn't that late though?

She probably was watching out for him because she opened the door before he even had a chance to dial her number. She was wearing a super sexy silk dressing gown which was the same color as her eyes. It was indeed very short, belted around her and her neckline was so low that her breasts could be seen. Her hair was down and fell freely on her shoulders. He smiled at seeing her so beautiful and seductive but before he could tell her so, she said in a tone of reproach:

**\- **"You're late!".

**\- **"I know, I'm sorry, _cara_. Your sister kept me at the OR for an aneurysm. I wasn't able to get away earlier. But I hurried. I got here as fast as I could".

**-** "What? You hurried? So, you rode that damn thing as fast as you could...?", Meredith asked in a disapproving tone.

**-** "Uh... no, I mean... I took all the necessary time Mer, I assure you.

**-** "So, you took your own sweet time getting here while I was worried!" she exclaimed then.

Andrew opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. He sighed and headed toward her, his helmet in his left hand.

**-** "_Cara_, are you going to let me in, he asked, tilting his head to one side. You know, if your fantasy is that I make love to you on the doorstep I wouldn't say no. You look too sexy in this dressing gown!".

She laughed heartily and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a brief moment, smiling, then she took his free hand to let him in. Andrew put his helmet on a small table at the entrance, so he could hug her. But she broke apart and murmured:

**-** "Not here. Come on!".

He followed her into her bedroom obediently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Meredith closed the door of the room, Andrew pulled her closer to kiss her. He had been waiting for this moment for three days. He was as fit as a fiddle now and had gotten back to work but they had barely seen each other in the last few days - a resident of Grey Sloan had a hectic schedule. He had missed the taste of her lips. He kissed her passionately and pressed her more and more against him. His lips began to roam over every inch of her skin that the plunging neckline of her dressing gown revealed. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and stroked one of her breasts over the soft fabric.

She moaned and pressed herself against him even more. Andrew's hands slipped into her lower back; he gripped her buttocks and found that she wasn't wearing anything underneath either. It was enough to stir up his arousal to the highest level and he wanted to lie her down on the bed to take her right away, but Meredith stopped him. Andrew looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

**\- **"You don't move!", she said, with a provocative little smile.

She had turned him on the way she wanted to.

**-** "Okay!", said Andrew, his voice hoarse with desire.

Meredith began to take off his jacket, which she threw on the bed. He was wearing a red T-shirt that brought out his athletic body; moreover, that color suited him perfectly, she told herself. She kissed him on the neck and roamed her hands over his muscular torso, which she also began to kiss. She now had her hand on the bump that had formed on his jeans which hugged him in such a sexy way and Andrew had a hard time standing still when she began to caress it. Then she stooped to kiss the bump that was getting bigger and bigger – oh my God, how could that be! Andrew gave out a long moan.

**-** "Oh, Mer, what are you doing?", he asked, having read her thoughts.

**-** "You're my guest and I'm taking care of you. Let yourself go".

She began to undo the button and also the zipper of his jeans. Then she lowered his jeans and boxer halfway down his thighs, freeing at the same time his virile member. Wow! It was really perfect, thought Meredith. She was never tired of admiring it whenever she got the chance. First, she caressed it with her expert hands and then she took it in her mouth. Andrew held back _in extremis_ the screams that were about to escape from his throat when he miraculously remembered where he was.

**-** "Meredith!", he moaned.

Seeing him leaning on her shoulders she slowly dragged him into the chair by the bed and took him into her mouth again, and then down into her throat. Meredith quickly found the perfect movements and rhythm that made him lose control.

**\- **"Mer... no! Mer... yes!".

He started to implore her in Italian, but Meredith continued to make him even crazier with her hands, her lips, her tongue. That literally sent him over the edge.

**-** "Mer, stop. I won't be able to hold it if you don't stop".

She smiled and said:

**\- **"That's exactly the purpose!"

She continued what she had so skillfully started until he exploded in her throat, letting out the screams he had managed to hold back until then.

When he finally caught his breath, he pulled her to his chest and she snuggled up against him for a minute. He told her:

**-** "It'll be hard to beat".

**-** "You want to bet? I have another surprise for you".

**-** "What? What surprise?".

By way of answer, she helped him to undress completely, got up and held out her hand for him to invite him to get up. He then stood up, staring at her questioningly.

**-** "Are you going to tell me what you're cooking up"?

She held his hand and led him to the bathroom.

She had prepared a hot and fragrant bubble-bath for him. There was also champagne, which was chilling in an ice bucket, and a bowl of strawberries. She hadn't forgotten either the candles whose glow was the final touch of this erotic atmosphere. Andrew couldn't believe that Meredith had bothered to cook all this up for him. It was a Meredith he didn't know yet. It was such a nice surprise!

**-** "Mer! Wow!".

**-** "Let's say that this is one of my fantasies", said Meredith.

**-** "One of your fantasies?", he asked.

**\- **"Hum Hum! You know, thinking back about it, I tell myself that I should have given you a bath when you were squatting my couch. Nonetheless, I'm going to remedy this mistake. Better late than never, isn't it?", she said, mocking him.

**\- **"Mer, you persist in reminding me of the episode in my life I'm least proud of, but you do it in such a pleasant way, how is it possible? OK, I've already apologized several times and I apologize again. So, can you please stop, I beg you?".

**-** "No chance, I love seeing that look that you have on your face right now!".

In fact, Andrew was laughing. He loved his surprise, it was more than obvious.

Meredith leaned over to check the temperature of the water and found that it was perfect now, as she had anticipated that the water would have cooled down a little. She also fills both glasses of champagne. Then she undid the belt of her dressing gown, which she half opened to show him that she was wearing nothing underneath. Andrew had trouble swallowing. He moved closer to her.

**\- **"You look stunning, _cara"_.

He helped her slip it over her shoulders and she ended up as naked as he was. They hugged each other for a while and shivers ran through their bodies.

**\- **"Dr. Deluca, it's been a week that you are lying on my couch, it's high time that I washed you... from head to toe".

**\- **"Whatever you want, Dr. Grey!", he murmured.

**\- **"Come with me", she said softly.

They got into the bathtub and Meredith settled behind him and wrapped her long legs around his hip before handing him his glass. While they were sipping their champagne, Andrew told her a little bit about his grueling day. He also told her how delighted he was to be able to relax in her arms. When Meredith bit into a strawberry, Andrew finished eating it and vice versa. He had never felt so good and comfortable with anyone. Andrew let himself go against her as she began to wash him gently with a bath sponge. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt Meredith's breath on his neck and her hands roaming all over his body: his back, his shoulders, his torso, his stomach.

When her hands went down even lower Meredith wasn't surprised to see how aroused Andrew was again. She teased him about it, but her words only had the effect of heightening his desire. For her part, Meredith started to find the waiting unbearable although it was she who had initiated this little game and was dragging things out. Oh… those sensations that she felt through her whole body! She wanted him so badly. She wanted to feel him in her and pressed herself against him.

Andrew knew she couldn't wait any longer and wanted to please her. He made her pass in front of him. She was now sitting on him and facing him. As soon as their eyes met, it wasn't about taking a bath anymore. They didn't need words to understand each other, and their bodies united on their own. They made love passionately and reached ecstasy at the same time.

They stayed in the still lukewarm bath for a while. It was Andrew's turn to grab the bath sponge and wash her from head to toe. They laughed, teased each other while drinking their champagne, relaxed and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They resigned themselves to finally getting out of their bath only when it became a little too cold. Back in the bedroom, each of them wrapped in a large towel, Andrew said to her:

**-** "You know, I really appreciated your little snack, but you wouldn't happen to have something more consistent than strawberries, would you? I think you starved me, cara".

**-** "My goodness! I exhaust you and I starve you! What kind of girlfriend am I then?".

**-** "I think it was a kind of compliment. I always hunger for you, Mer".

**-** "All right, then. Let's get you a bite to eat so that you don't starve because of me. But don't make any noise, Okay?".

**-** "Okay?".

Meredith quickly put on her dressing gown while Andrew put on his jeans. They went to the kitchen on tiptoe but, as was to be expected, didn't find much in Meredith's fridge. They had to settle for sandwiches made with peanut butter and jam and Andrew got also a beer. They took their tray to the room and they settled on the bed to enjoy their feast.

**\- **"I know it's not at all comparable to your great dinner, but I must admit that cooking is not my thing".

**-** "You know, I could easily live on peanut butter and jam sandwiches and sex with you alone. I don't need anything else".

Meredith pretended not to take the hint behind those words. He said "he could live with her"; that's what she heard. She realized that Andrew really wanted something serious with her, but she still couldn't believe it. He looked at her so intensely that his gaze overwhelmed her. She didn't want the conversation to take this turn, so she told him:

**-** "If you like these sandwiches that much why don't you finish mine?".

She handed it to him and Andrew gobble everything down in a few bites under the tender gaze of Meredith.

**-** "Oh, but it's true that you were starving!".

**-** "A tiny bit" he said, taking a few sips of his beer". I ate a salad very late this afternoon with Carina; she had to skip the lunch and I knew that I was going to miss dinner because I had to go to the OR with Dr shepherd".

**\- **"How's Carina?", asked Meredith as she got up to put their empty tray on the chest of drawers.

Andrew immediately got up to take it from her hands and replied:

**\- **"She's fine, thank you".

**\- **"You two made peace?"

**\- **"You could say that, yes".

**\- **"And it went well to the OR with Amelia?".

He followed her into the bathroom where she went to clean herself up a little. He didn't need to tell her how her sister had grilled him about his intentions, did he? So, he replied:

**-** "Very good. The patient was lucky to be in such good hands. Her aneurysm couldn't be more dangerously located than it was. Dr. Shepherd is almost as brilliant as you".

Meredith smiled at him to thank him.

**-** "Don't underestimate yourself; she was also lucky to have the best resident of Grey Sloan".

She took her toothbrush and handed him a new one.

**-** "Thank you" he replied, both for what she had just said and for the toothbrush.

It was amazing to be able to share those moments of intimacy with her, Andrew thought. Meredith, meanwhile, watched him put his toothbrush next to hers when they finished brushing their teeth and felt a pure happiness.

They headed to the bedroom and Meredith made him sit on the edge of the bed.

**\- **"Sit down, I have another surprise for you".

\- "If it's another one of your fantasies, I'm up for it", he said pulling her toward him, wrapping his arms over her waist. She was standing in front of him and he had to raise his head to look at her.

Meredith chuckled.

\- "No, no, no! I wasn't alluding to... It's quite a different thing. Your hunger is not yet satisfied, my word!".

\- "It will never be! Our night has just begun, _cara_. Nevertheless, I'm also very curious to see this surprise".

_** TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Notes: **__Are you curious to see the surprise, too? See you next week to find out what it is._

_Also, I wanted to let you know that the last chapter in French (chapter 22) will be posted at any minute now because I wanted to have this fic completed before the season 16 premiere, which will air on September 26. I hope that I would have more time for the translation._

_See you soon._


	18. Episode 22 – Part 2

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

**Chapter 18 (Episode 22 – Part 2)**

_They headed to the bedroom and Meredith made him sit on the edge of the bed._

_**\- **__"Sit down, I have another surprise for you"._

_**-**__ "If it's another one of your fantasies, I'm up for it", he said pulling her toward him, wrapping his arms over her waist. She was standing in front of him and he had to raise his head to look at her. _

_Meredith chuckled._

_**-**__ "No, no, no! I wasn't alluding to... It's quite a different thing. Your hunger is not yet satisfied, my word!". _

_**\- **__"It will never be! Our night has just begun, cara. Nevertheless, I'm also very curious to see this surprise". _

In fact, Andrew was dying of curiosity.

**\- **"Come on, Meredith, spit it out!".

**\- **"OK, wait", she said.

She leaned over to take from her bedside table the copy of a medical magazine that was due out tomorrow morning and in which was published the article about her record of the longest solo surgery at _Grey Sloan._ When she handed it to him Andrew saw his name and his photo next to hers.

**\- **"Mer, you did that? Why didn't you tell me you were going to put my name on your article?"

**\- **"Andrew, it's not _my _article it's _our _article. You helped me write it, do you remember? And you stayed with me in that OR for over 27 hours. And I bet it was you who took me to a quiet room, so that I could rest without being disturbed".

**\- **"What? How do you know it was me?"

**-** "I don't know. When I woke up I knew it was you... that's all", she shrugged.

He smiled at her.

**-** "Meredith, I... I don't know what to say. You didn't have to, you know...".

**-** "Andrew, it's not a favor. You deserved it. Nobody will dare to say otherwise, and deep down inside I think you know that. I should have waited until we were at the hospital to give it to you and not now while you're naked in my room. But I thought you knew I'd never give you any special treatment, no matter how hot you are".

Yes, he knew that and blamed himself for making her think otherwise. He wanted to make her smile again and said:

**-** "Never? Really? And all those delightful things I got tonight, weren't they special treatments? Is that how you treat all your residents Dr. Grey?"

**-** "Only those who cook and speak Italian", she said, smiling.

**-** "We are such lucky devils! Do you know that my father and Carina tell me all the time that my Italian is quite awful!".

**-** "What? No kidding!".

**-** "From what I've heard, I've lost the Italian accent. But that seems enough to seduce you".

**-** "Well, you're still as cocky as ever! So, you think you seduced me?".

**-** "Oh, didn't I? Well, I'll fix that".

**-** "Hum! And how do you plan to do that?"

**-** "I have a pretty good idea. I will take the opportunity to even the score, _cara_".

Then he added in Italian:

**-** "_I'll kiss you everywhere until you beg for mercy!_".

While saying that, Andrew slowly undid the belt of her dressing gown to get rid of it and gently laid her down on the bed. He began putting sweet kisses on her face, her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth and played a few moments with hers. Then he kissed her neck, making sure nevertheless not to leave her any hickey. His lips continued to roam over her chest, sucking one after the other the erected nipples of her beautiful breasts, then they caressed her flat stomach and paused for a moment on her navel.

Finally, his lips reached their destination – the center of her pleasure which was already wet and slightly warm – where they lingered for a long time. With his tongue he inflicted the sweetest torture on her until her whole body started to twitch and she began to scream, grabbing a pillow to try somehow to muffle her moans so as not to wake the children.

Andrew quickly pulled away to take off his jeans.

**-** "You taste really good, _cara_", he said while lying down on her without giving her time to catch her breath.

He moved the pillow aside from her face to look at her as he punctuated his back and forth with kisses on her lips. Meredith loved to feel him inside her. She pressed herself against him and dug her nails into his back while he nibbled slightly at her was as if she had an endless orgasm. Every time she thought she was reaching the top she realized she wasn't there yet because the moment after the wave of pleasure was more intense... and even more... and even more... until she couldn't bear it anymore and began to scream:

**-** "Oh my God, Andrew! Oh my God"!

**-** "Oh yes, _cara_, come!".

Meredith's moans became real screams and Andrew had to silence her by kissing her. This prevented him from screaming too, while, trembling, he collapsed on her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Andrew was dressed and ready to go. They had browsed through the article and hadn't stopped chatting so much so that they had lost track of time. Meredith, meanwhile, had put on a crop top and a pair of black panties to sleep. Andrew gazed lustfully at her:

**-** "How can I leave when I see you so sexy?"

**-** "Unfortunately, you have to".

**-** "I know", he sighed.

Standing in the middle of the room they were kissing without being able to break apart and say goodbye.

**-** "Go ahead now, I'll see you in a few hours".

**-** "Yes, but a few hours without seeing you is far too long", Andrew said mournfully.

They could no longer count how many times they had kissed each other goodbye until they found themselves on the bed again. Andrew had pulled down his jeans to his ankles while Meredith – still wearing her crop top that he absolutely wanted her to keep – was sitting on his hip. He finally got rid of his clothes one by one.

For a moment, Meredith was straddling him, the next moment he flipped her over onto the bed, taking the controls. They kissed as they laughed and teased each other about being so insatiable. Andrew kissed and stroked her whole body and went down to put a kiss on her panties which he moved aside gently in order to introduce a finger into the most intimate part of her body. He saw how ready she was to welcome him in her and didn't want to leave her languishing any longer. His body took possession of hers and nothing else seemed to exist when they began to move in perfect synchronization. Still hunger for each other, they made love with the same passion, the same lust, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The first light of dawn was about to break. Andrew was trying to half-open his eyes while stroking Meredith's arm slightly with the back of his hand. He wanted to prolong those moments with her. But Meredith awoke too and reminded him that he had to leave because of the kids; he dressed himself in a jiffy, so he could leave. She couldn't help admiring once again his muscular body: his arms, his torso, his abs.

**-** "What are you looking at?", he said, laughing to hide the effect that her gaze had on him.

She laughed too, seeing that he had found her out, but she couldn't help gazing at him. His perfect body looked like a work of art, she would even say a Roman statue. She already missed his warmth and wanted him to come back to lie down next to her so badly. But, his jacket and shoes in his hand, he bent over to kiss her goodbye. Meredith slid her fingers through his thick dark hair and closed her eyes to savor that last kiss. It was really hard for both of them to have to say goodbye. She told him to tiptoe, but apparently, it was an unnecessary reminder since he had no doubt that he could be as quiet as a mouse.

When he closed the door, Meredith let herself fall backwards on the bed, laughing silently, happy and satiated. What a night! She must have been the luckiest woman in the world to have met such a stallion who could take her to seventh heaven four times in a row. Their first night had gone beyond anything she could have imagined, and she thought they couldn't do better after that, but she was wrong. Oh my God, how wrong she was! They discovered each other as they went along, and, above all, they let go a little more each day by exploring new things each time and got to know how to drive each other over the edge.

He was always so attentive to her pleasure that tonight Meredith had decided that it was her turn to be attentive to his own. But in fact, she had had even more pleasure. She understood that the more you give, the more you receive. Meredith didn't recognize herself when she was in Andrew's arms. When she was there, she knew it was where she belonged and didn't want to break away. She already missed him. Why couldn't he stay? They would eat peanut butter sandwiches and make love and would never leave this room. It was too hard to drag herself away of his arms. She had just made up her mind to tell the kids about him when she saw him burst into the room.

Too bad, mister_ "as quiet as a mouse" _had come face to face with Zola. Fortunately, she quietly went her way back to her bed, even so she had seemed puzzled to see him there.

Meredith raised herself slightly by leaning on one elbow and asked him in a whisper:

**\- **"What did she say, did she ask you what you're doing here?".

**\- **"No!".

**\- **"What is she doing up?".

**\- **"I… I don't know, she was thirsty I guess", Andrew said with a shrug.

**\- **"I mean, my kids know you as the sad guy from the couch".

**\- **"An embarrassing chapter in my life, yes. Have I apologized for that recently? I'd like to", said Andrew sarcastically because he felt like he had done nothing but that these days and no later than the beginning of the evening.

**\- **"I mean, I had a whole plan for telling my kids about us, with ice cream, and they could talk about their feelings… and now, it's just blown", complained Meredith.

Andrew couldn't believe his ears! He couldn't repress a smile as he moved forward to sit on the edge of the bed.

**\- **"What? Why are you smiling?", asked Meredith, who also had a little smile on her face though.

**\- **"You were planning on telling your kids about us?", Andrew asked incredulously.

Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes because she didn't know what to say. It is indeed true that she was planning to talk to them but there is no need to make a big deal out of it.

Andrew knew that Meredith didn't like to express her feelings, so he didn't really expect her to answer him. He hastened to add:

**\- **"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Um… what can I do?", he asked in order to make up for it.

**\- **"Don't be sorry. You can just go. Quietly!", said Meredith to avoid dwelling on the subject.

Andrew leaned over to kiss her quickly before getting up to leave. But, not wanting to take any risks, Meredith also got up to make sure that the coast was clear before beckoning him. She was so hot, Andrew would have gladly taken her back onto the bed, he thought, looking at her. But they were both working tomorrow morning - he should rather say this morning! - and he really had to go this time. They kissed one last time on the doorstep, saying each other goodbye for the umpteenth time this evening, happy like two teenagers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, they saw each other at the hospital and even had the opportunity to work together on the case of a patient named Avi. Andrew had paged her while running a CT on Avi thinking that her severe abdominal pain could be due to a perforation, but it turned out that she was pregnant without knowing it and was even crowning.

As soon as they met at the CT scan room, the memories of their crazy night of love made them smile. Gentleman, Andrew got up to pull out a chair for her. He seemed worried and even felt guilty at the thought that Zola might have been traumatized by his presence at home in the middle of the night, but Meredith reassured him. Then, it was his turn to reassure her when Meredith asked him if he liked children.

The way he told her about his many cousins, she could see that he was very patient with children and that he was also a good listener. Meredith knew that if he had talked to her that way it wasn't to tell her what she wanted to hear. She could see how happy he was by recalling his cousins, whether he be the one who always called him about girls, the one who liked to attach herself to his leg so that he could wear her like a leg brace, or the one who liked to put things in his hair and then dig them out. His eyes were smiling; he was like a father who talked about his children with tenderness and pride. It was a good start, she thought. As for his prediction, that the kids might like him more than they love her, all she had to do was wait and see what would happen.

Meredith had decided to talk to the kids and she was going to do so, there was no doubt about that. Her only concern was that she didn't know how to go about it and that she was a little apprehensive about their reaction, especially now that Zola, who was her eldest, had seen Andrew sneaking out last night. On that matter, Bailey, who was always of sound advice, told her that all she had to do is to reassure them.

Meredith had been a little hesitant to confide in Bailey but wasn't surprised to see that she knew all about her and Andrew for quite some time. Apparently, Richard, who couldn't hold his tongue, had ratted on them. Bailey seemed to not be prejudiced against their relationship; she even teased Andrew about the blunder he had made with the young Avi by giving her a CT without waiting for the result of her pregnancy test and also for having been caught by Zola. That made her discover once again how easy it was to work with Andrew who didn't feel the need to prove anything to her but who was rather happy to learn.

Yes, she was going to talk to the kids. She was ready to take the plunge especially after seeing Andrew all day with Avi's baby boy, for whom he seemed to have fallen in love. He just looked so cute with this baby in his arms. Meredith had trouble telling which one of them was the cutest, the most adorable.

So, it was with less apprehension than she had at first that she broached the subject with the children that evening while they were enjoying their ice cream. She told them about her intention to spend more time with Andrew from now on, which meant that he may be coming around a lot more because she liked him a lot, while reassuring them of her love for them.

She couldn't have hoped for a better reaction from them. Zola wanted to know if he was her boyfriend, if she was going to kiss him and if he was going to sleep on the couch again. She said yes, he was her boyfriend, she was probably going to kiss him, and he certainly wouldn't sleep on the couch anymore. Bailey then realized that a boyfriend was someone you liked a lot but found, at the same time, the idea of kissing him a little disgusting. As for Ellis, only her ice cream seemed to interest her, but Ellis was always happy as long as everyone else was happy.

And yes, Meredith was happy. She was eager to talk to Andrew and she called him as soon as she finished putting the kids to bed. She could imagine how he was smiling on the other end of the line when he told her, more in the tone of an assertion than a question:

**\- **"So, this is it… you told them about us".

She also smiled as she heard the word "us".

Yes, they were an "us" now and soon the kids would also be part of that "us".

_**Notes:**__ Thank you to all my loyal readers. Thank you for your comments and your Kudos. I know that episode 22 was one of your favorites, so let me know if you liked this new version of Merluca's night of love. See you soon!_


	19. Episode 23 – Part 1

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

**Chapter 19 (Episode 23 – Part 1)**

Meredith had been living on a little cloud for some time now and everyone around her had finally noticed how much she had changed. She was always radiant and smiling. But on the other hand, she was always in a dreamy mood too.

That morning, she was at the kitchen making breakfast for the kids, but she was so lost in thoughts that she started doing everything wrong.

She confused – what a sacrilege! – Ellis' cereals with Bailey's.

**\- **"Mom! it's Bailey's blue thing!".

**\- **"Oh, sorry, Elle Belle!".

She poured the milk for her coffee into Zola's orange juice.

**-** "Oh no! Mom! Look what you've done!".

**-** "Sorry Zozo! You want some cereal instead?".

She spilled sugar all over the kitchen counter and Bailey's stuff.

**-** "Funny, mom spilled sugar everywhere!".

**-** "Oh, darn it!", she mouthed before shouted to her son: "Stop eating the sugar Bailey!".

Amelia, who had been observing her since she came down this morning, said to her:

**-** "You are a real walking disaster this morning my word. Come on, let me help you".

Amelia took matters into her own hands and, no sooner said than done, the kids' lunch was ready, and Meredith just had to put everything into the lunch boxes.

**\- **"OK, let's get the teeth brushed; we have five minutes!", Meredith shouted to the children.

Bailey and Ellis immediately got up to brush their teeth while Zola was still distractedly playing with the cereal in her bowl.

**\- **"I half-expected to find a handsome Italian resident brewing us cappuccinos this morning", said Amelia.

She came home very late last night because she had to operate on a policeman who was shot in the head during a raid. She had noticed Andrew's motorbike in front of the house... and it wasn't the first time.

**\- **"He's very good at it", said Meredith in response to her teasing.

**\- **"Are you talking about mom's boyfriend?", Zola asked, as if it was the most natural thing.

Amelia began to stutter and didn't know what to say to Zola. She couldn't believe that Meredith told the kids about Deluca. Since she hadn't seen him this morning, she assumed that he was still at the stage of sneaking into the house. But when she questioned Meredith, murmuring almost inaudibly so as not to be heard by Zola, she was surprised to see her nodding and smiling.

Zola was getting started on the subject and wanted to know if aunty Amelia had a boyfriend too and if she had kissed him. Luckily, before she had time to reply, Maggie arrived, and it was the turn of the latter to bear the brunt of Zola's curiosity about this brand-new subject that seemed to interest her a lot. Meredith had to take her bowl of cereal from her so that she could finally get up and get her bag.

Seeing Amelia looking at her with a smirk, Meredith paused for a moment to ask her:

**-** "What?".

**-** "Nothing. You look... happy!".

**-** "Do I? That's weird", Meredith replied.

**-** "I know, right?", whispered Amelia as she was watching her gather her belongings and those of the kids and then head to the hall.

She noticed that Meredith had forgotten her keys and phone and grabbed them before following her. She found her in the hall, helping the children put on their jackets. She was about to hand her the phone when she saw, displayed on the screen, a message from Deluca – or rather Andrew – and, to say the least, it was very explicit about what they had did last night.

**-** "Oh! I understand better why you're miles away this morning", said Amelia, who didn't mind to read the message.

Meredith hastened to take the phone from her hands.

**\- **"Do you mind!", she told her.

**-** "You know, it was about time you found someone who swept you off your feet. Not being the nutty one anymore will make me feel better. Although I haven't been told that technically since Tom Koracick removed my brain tumor... but it's still good to pass on the torch. I'd rather say that it's mostly good for you!".

But Meredith was barely listening to her since she was too busy answering her boyfriend's dirty message.

**\- **"So, you really don't want to tell me anything about the handsome Italian? That means it's serious?".

Meredith glanced at her and Amelia caught a glimpse of flash in her eyes. She exclaimed:

**-** "I knew it!".

Meredith rolled her eyes! The drive to the hospital was going to be very long!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed, as Meredith had suspected, Amelia continued her inquisition on the way to the hospital, without having to spell thinks out of course, so as not to be understood by the children. However, she couldn't worm anything out of her – it wasn't the right time anyway. But with her quick wit, Zola had taken the hint and told her aunt that they had met her mother's boyfriend last night. And there was a cacophony of kids' voices, because each of the kids wanted to tell their own anecdote about the super cool pizza party they had yesterday. Meredith was happy to listen to their babble and especially happy to see how much fun they have had with Andrew.

That morning, when she arrived in her lab, she had trouble staying focused. She was lost in thought, remembering the evening...

Andrew had arrived with two huge pizzas from his favorite Italian pizzeria for dinner. He was very tense at first and remained extremely polite like someone who was having a job interview.

**\- **"Relax! They don't bite, and they already know you", whispered Meredith.

**\- **"I know but at the time I wasn't dating their mother yet. They didn't have to appreciate me, I was part of the furniture".

**\- **"Literally you mean. You hit the nail right on the head. You were one with the couch", Meredith mocked.

**\- **"Mer!", he protested.

But the children started almost immediately to pepper him with questions.

First of all, there was Bailey who seemed fascinated by his motorcycle which he admired through the window.

**-** "Funny, it's cool!".

**-** "I think that too, thank you", said Andrew.

**-** "Can you take me for a ride?".

Andrew first wanted to answer him that he would like to, provided that his mother agreed, but he changed his mind by meeting Meredith's eyes who seemed terrified by this mere idea. He said instead:

**\- **"I think your mom might not agree. You know, girls are scared of motorcycles".

**\- **"I think you're right. She doesn't even let me ride my bike alone in our street".

**\- **"I think it's mainly because she's very afraid that something might happen to you".

It seemed like a kind of conversation between guys. Bailey was very proud that Andrew considered him a big boy, unlike his mother.

For his part, Zola wanted to know if he was still playing guitar and singing sad songs in Italian. Meredith giggled as she saw Andrew's face. The latter met her gaze and could read on her lips as she mouthed:

**\- **"I told you so!".

**-** "Uh... no. I'm not sad anymore. Not at all. Thanks to your mom", he added, looking at Meredith intensely.

There was a little moment of silence that Ellis broke by saying with her little drawling voice:

**\- **"Why don't you kiss my mom?".

**-** "Uh... what?", asked Andrew, who had been caught completely off guard by the question.

**\- **"You know, she told us she was going to kiss you".

**\- **"She said that?", Andrew asked, looking at Meredith, his eyes full of tenderness.

**\- **"And she said she liked you a lot".

Widening her eyes in astonishment,Meredith told to herself:_ "Oh, my word! __And to think that I thought__ Ellis was just eating her ice cream and wasn't listening to anything!"_.

Andrew looked at her wearing a blissful smile. He questioned her with a look, and she replied with her most wonderful smile. Still staring at Meredith, Andrew leaned toward Ellis and told her:

**\- **"Oh! Well, you know what, I really like your mom too... I mean… a lot".

Andrew's eyes troubled her, so she wanted to change the subject.

**\- **"Ok, did someone mention kisses? It's kisses' time then! Shall I start with you, Elle Belle?", said Meredith, who grabbed her to cover her with little kisses, which made her scream with laugher. Bailey and Zola, who were also laughing, had to suffer the same fate as their little sister. They struggled to free themselves from their mom's embrace but couldn't escape it.

**-** "Mom, I think you forgot someone", Zola pointed out with a smirk.

She was still laughing when she met Andrew's beautiful eyes who was staring at them with his tender gaze and she couldn't help but raise herself to put a chaste kiss on his lips.

Andrew told her a little later that it had reminded him of the time that this girl in his class kissed him on the playground in front of his classmates. He was the new boy freshly arrived from Italy and was always the center of attention – like tonight with those three pairs of eyes staring at them, not to mention the laughter that was bursting out. From the look on his face, Andrew must have been even more embarrassed than he had been at the time.

It was a joyous and relaxed atmosphere and their dinner went very well. The pizza, cooked in a traditional Italian oven, was great and the kids really enjoyed it. But what surprised Meredith the most was when she discovered, thanks to the children who kept talking, that _the sad guy on the couch_ had spent a lot of time with them during that week at their house.

Indeed, she learned that he had fixed all sorts of things for Bailey, who kept breaking his toys, when he brought him one of his many _Avengers _gadgets to repair. He and Bailey were very focused on their repair; their heads were almost touching each other, and Meredith couldn't help but be moved when she saw the nice contrast between both their blond and black hair. Andrew found that he was very good at this and told him that he should help him tinker with his motorcycle too sometimes. Bailey was thrilled to bits and hasten to tell her the good news although she was sitting right next to them and hadn't missed a thing in their conversation.

\- "Mommy, mommy! Funny, I'm gonna help Andrew repair his motorbike!".

\- "Yes honey, I heard everything".

Andrew looked up at her and smiled at her. She watched him handle the toy mechanism with his deft surgeon's hands and thought that she didn't know anyone who had such beautiful and manly hands. Her body was shivering as she imagined them on her.

She also discovered that he used to sing for Ellis' dolls so that they could fall asleep. She was constantly combing their hair, but she had sometimes confused Andrew's hair with theirs. When Meredith asked him why he had let her bother him like that, he told her that she wasn't any worse than his cousin who loved hiding things in his hair. He bent over to whisper in her ear "_I think I know someone who loves my hair even more_". And she smiled at him and began to ruffle his hair. Ellis thought it was a super cool game and follow suit. Andrew had to beg for mercy to made them finally stop.

As for Zola, it seemed that Andrew had helped her with a class project on Rome's famous monuments and Meredith remembered that she got the highest grade in the class. She also liked to pluck his guitar strings every time she thought he was asleep but most often she would run away before he woke up. Meredith remembered that at the time, Zola wanted to know if it was hard to learn to play guitar. So, it would therefore seem that the subject interested her, even though she had requested that Andrew leave his guitar at home.

How come she had no idea about any of this? Even moping on the couch, he had found a way to bond with the kids who remembered him very well. Andrew really knew how to deal with children, thought Meredith. Now she understood better why he seemed so confident the other day by predicting that her kids might love him more than her. They were so excited that it wasn't easy to put them to bed at a more or less reasonable time because there was school the next day.

She and Andrew had ended the evening in an even more enjoyable way as evidenced by the message he had sent her this morning and that Amelia had read shamelessly. Unfortunately, he didn't want to stay until morning. He thought it was necessary to give the children time to get used to him before seeing him hanging out in their kitchen at breakfast time. At the moment, Meredith had appreciated him even more for being such a gentleman, but she had regretted not having persuaded him to stay when she woke alone this morning. She missed him so much. She still felt his hands on her body, his lips on hers, his breath on her neck and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-** "Hey you!".

Meredith jumped slightly as she heard Andrew's voice who had just entered the lab.

**-** "Hi!", she replied with a smile.

**-** "Sorry to disturb you, you seemed lost in thoughts".

**-** "Oh, I was thinking about... uh… something... for my ingestible diagnostic device", she lied.

**-** "Alex needs you at the pit for a consult. A 4-year-old girl who suffers from abdominal pain and vomiting. Poor thing, she reminds me of Ellis with her big eyes and her smile".

**-** "And why didn't you page me?".

**-** "I wanted to see you and steal a kiss from you. There is nothing urgent. We're waiting for the results of the standard labs, which will be available soon".

While saying that, he leaned over to kiss her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She had missed him this morning. And with all those flashbacks she had just had, she wanted him very badly.

\- "Um, it seems to me that there are no more rules in this lab", said Andrew, who remembered the day she had reprimanded him for kissing her on this very spot.

**\- **"It's because you broke them all one after the other".

Yes, Andrew had slowly but surely knocked down all the walls she had built between them.

**\- **"So, do I have time to take another keepsake?".

**\- **"What keepsake?".

**\- **"Like the one you gave me last night", he said, sliding his hand into his blouse pocket to get out... her little black panties!

**\- **"Andrew, you're walking around the hospital with that!", exclaimed Meredith, horrified.

**\- **"Yeah, why not?".

**\- **"You can lose it!"

**\- **"No fear!", he said with a mischievous wink.

Meredith remembered another pair of black panties pinned up on a bulletin board in a hallway of the hospital and prayed that the story wouldn't repeat itself.

**\- **"Andrew, please, believe me, it's better to put them away somewhere, if not, they will end up pinned up on a bulletin board".

"_And everyone will know that they're mine",_ she added to herself since she couldn't tell Andrew such a story.

**\- **"Why would they end up on a bulletin board?".

**\- **"Oh, you should take my word for it. Bailey has the knack for discovering these things. Come on, let's go. We have a consult".

They stepped out of the lab holding hands and smiling, happy to have sent all the rules to hell. Once in the elevator, they kissed each other breathlessly until the door opened on the ground floor. And they headed together to the clinic to see their little patient, Gaby.

_**Notes: **__It's been almost a week between episode 22 when Meredith had told the kids about Andrew and episode 23. We weren't told whether or not Andrew had met the children in the meantime. I chose to believe so because I couldn't end this story without showing how this meeting went (this is the only freedom I've allowed myself so far because my first concern is to remain faithful to the original story while filling the blanks). _

_See you soon for the 2nd part of episode 23 (I'm sure everyone remembers the end of this episode!) _

_Thank you for your kudos and comments. If you like this story, now is the time to let me know because there are only 3 chapters left._


	20. Episode 23 – Part 2

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__After last night's episode (S16xE04), Merluca fans must really remember how much Andrew is amazed by Meredith and above all how much he loves her. I hope this chapter will cheer you up._

**Chapter 20 (Episode 23 – Part 2)**

The case of the 4-year-old patient, Gabriella Riviera, was quite serious and really touched Meredith and Andrew. The first diagnostic procedure, the KUB X-ray, revealed that she had an intestinal blockage that Meredith hoped to be able to correct with an enema as usual to avoid surgery since Gabby's father, Luis, didn't have medical insurance. He was an asylum seeker from Honduras and was working as an office cleaner to take care of his family that he wanted to reunite – his wife and son were still detained at the border. He was concerned that he wouldn't be able to afford the costs of such an intervention, so Alex suggested that he apply for a state coverage and Andrew helped him in filling out the insurance forms.

Unfortunately, the news wasn't good for little Gabby. Not only did the enema not work, but Luis wasn't qualified for the state insurance on the insane and flimsy pretext that he made too much money. The scan confirmed an ileo-caecal mass and Meredith knew that she had to perform an ex-lap. Indeed, the mass caused a blockage in Gabby's colon and Meredith wanted to remove it and check if it was harmless or not. Seeing Luis' dismay when he realized how powerless he was to save his daughter's life, as his request was rejected, Meredith promised him without thinking that she was going to take care of everything and that he didn't have to worry about the money. She decided on the spur of the moment to book an OR despite Andrew's concern who wanted to know how she was going to take care of it. Meredith replied him:

**\- **"Will figure something out; I have a plan".

**\- **"Yes, but those are two different things", Andrew insisted.

But Alex rebuffed him and told him:

**\- **"You heard her, she's got a plan, go prep the patient".

Yet, Andrew heard him ask Meredith, while they were walking away: "_You don't have a plan, do you_?".

They were going to discover with astonishment that Meredith's plan was to substitute Gabby's name for the name of her 4-year-old daughter when Richard, who had seen Ellis's name on the case, burst into the small room where they were prepping for the intervention, in panic.

**\- **"You put your daughter's name down in the insurance form?", Andrew asked, incredulously.

Meredith looked at him as he rolled his eyes and sighed. She thought that Andrew didn't understand and disapproved of what she had done, but she didn't want to go back out of her promise to Luis even though it hurt her not to have Andrew's support.

It is true that Andrew could hardly believe that she could have taken such a risk, but at the same time, he knew Meredith and told to himself that he should have known that she would go to any lengths to save this little girl from being sentenced to death by their health system. Definitively, she would never stop amazing him! Of course, on hearing Webber's words, he was pretty scared of the consequences, but he admired her even more when he saw how brave she was in wanting to change this system that wasn't working. Yes, brave... and maybe a little stupid too. And he loved her for all that. He wanted to shout from the rooftops how in love he was with that woman when he saw Richard lay into her for having made such a call.

Meredith stood her ground and Gabby could have her surgery. But no luck, the first samples sent to the lab were positive for Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma which meant multiple rounds of chemotherapy, repeat scans, involvement of oncology and years of treatment. But oddly enough, Meredith wasn't disheartened and was already thinking about another plan. She even had found the words to comfort Gabby's father. He had seen the relief of the latter who had hugged her to thank her and he was very moved.

Retreated into an empty room to study a case on which he had to work in a few hours with chief Bailey, Andrew was still thinking about Meredith though. He was trying to focus but his thoughts kept turning to her. Yes, this woman was amazing, and he was madly in love with her. He was dying to tell her so, but dreaded to scare her, despite the great step they had just taken in their relationship. Indeed, she had introduced him to her children last night as her boyfriend.

He had gone to Meredith's house wondering anxiously if the children would get along with him and he had fallen in love with them. How could it have been otherwise? They were so adorable and well-behaved. He couldn't believe how time flew by in their company! It seemed to him that hardly five minutes had passed when Meredith told the kids it was time to go to bed. He was at least as disappointed as they were to see the evening end so quickly.

In fact, the evening hadn't really ended; it had just begun for him and Meredith. Those little black panties in his pocket – he couldn't find a minute to put them away in his locker – just reminded him of the end of their evening...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the children were tucked in, Meredith went downstairs to join him in the kitchen where he had finished washing the dishes.

**\- **"Andrew, you shouldn't have bothered yourself to do the dishes, I was going to do them".

**\- **"It's nothing. I wanted to help and also kill time while waiting for you".

**-** "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. The kids were a little too excited. And... thank you".

**-** "It's the very least I can do".

**-** "Oh no, not for the dishes... actually yes... thank you for the dishes too but... I meant… thank you for this wonderful evening with the children".

He said, looking at her intensely:

**-** "The pleasure is all mine!".

**\- **"I was a little bit anxious about their reaction and I am happy to see that everything went well. You know, it's the first time I've introduced them to anyone since their father died. Of course, apart from Zola, the others have no memory of him. Bailey was practically a baby and Ellis... Ellis, we didn't even know she was there when Derek has gone".

It was the first time she mentioned her death husband and he didn't know what to say. He was so sorry that she suffered so much!

**-** "Mer... I'm sorry. But you can be proud of having raised the most beautiful, the happiest children I know. I really had a great time. Thank you for letting me share such moments with you", he said simply.

**-** "I'm so happy that you're here to share those moments with us, Andrew".

Moved, Andrew leaned down to place a light kiss on the tip of her nose before turning around to continue to wipe the dishes. Meredith helped him put them away in the cupboards. They were silent but couldn't help smiling at each other. They looked like an old couple who had done this a million times.

Then, Andrew approached slightly behind her to kiss her neck and she almost dropped the glass she had in her hands when a shiver of pleasure ran through her body. She pretended to be offended, and then began a battle with the dishcloths that they tossed at each other. They laughed like children and when their eyes met, they stopped at the same time and leaned forward to kiss each other.

Never before had they exchanged such a deep kiss. It was as if they were relishing the chance they had to find each other despite the hard blows that fate had struck against them. They were there for each other and nothing else mattered. What they have been experiencing so far was just wonderful and they sometimes had a hard time believing it. They kissed each other breathlessly. They didn't take long to find themselves aroused. Andrew took her face between his hands and said:

**-** "I wanted to take off all your clothes from the very moment you let me in tonight".

**-** "I wanted you to take off all my clothes from the very moment I saw you on my doorstep".

**\- **"So, what are we waiting for? The couch?".

She laughed lightly.

**\- **"Sorry, we cannot satisfy this fantasy tonight. For that, we would have to get the house to ourselves".

**\- **"Then, take me to your room", he said.

**\- **"Come with me, you just have to follow the little white pebbles".

**\- **"What?".

But he immediately understood the nod to Hansel and Gretel when Meredith took off her T-shirt, which she twirled for a while, looking at him lasciviously before tossing it at him. As it had slipped at his feet, he smiled and stooped down to pick it up before following her. She continued her little game and her jeans landed in the middle of the living room and her bra at the bottom of the stairs. Andrew bent down each time to retrieve the clothes, which were like pebbles gleaming to help him find his way, as she giggled and wiggled her hips in a sensual and erotic way, only dressed in her black panties now... hmm.

Once she arrived in front of her room, Meredith lowered her panties slightly, just enough so that Andrew could guess what they were hiding. Then she turned around and he was even more excited by what he saw when she was from behind: her sensual movements, her firm butt that she gradually bared, her shapely thighs and slender legs as she bent slightly to remove her panties. Then, turning to look at him with her blue eyes where desire gleamed, she twirled the panties remained wrapped around her right foot that she raised to tossed them right on his face. Andrew managed to catch them before they fell on the floor then buried his face in them to inhale their bewitching smell that made him lose control.

Oh, my God! He was so aroused to see her standing in that hallway completely naked! She had never looked so beautiful!

**\- **"I see that the pebbles have helped you find your way".

**\- **"Yes, I found the way to paradise".

He pushed the bedroom door open to let her in and dropped the stack of clothes on the floor so he could kiss her greedily, then Meredith helped him take off his own clothes. Her back was leaning against the door and her legs were wrapped around him while he made love to her, unable to take the time to reach the bed. It didn't take Meredith long to reach ecstasy loudly and he let himself go and joined her with an almost primitive groan.

They looked at each other and giggled when they realized that they had both forgotten where they were. Andrew took her hand and they fell on the bed, still laughing. His first words were:

**\- **"If one day you were looking for a career change, you'd make a killing as a stripteaser".

Meredith replied in the same tone:

**\- **"Hum! Having a plan B is always an excellent idea. You never know".

**\- **"Yes, and I could be your exclusive client!".

She laughed and said:

**\- **"It wouldn't be a career then. So, I have to find a plan C".

**\- **"I trust you on this".

But this little erotic game had excited them so much that they started it again a little later, on the bed. This time, Andrew took all his time to torture her with his caresses before making love to her passionately.

Back to reality hearing the nurses who were trying to calm a restless patient, Andrew sighed and tried to focus. He had to submit a proposition to Bailey about this case. But, a quarter of an hour later he was still racking his brains while Meredith found him in the same spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was coming back from Richard's office who had torn her off a strip for having been so stupid but, once again, she defended her point of view so much so that she won Richard over to Gabby's cause and he helped her find a long-term plan for her care. She was happy to finally have some good news – at least a glimmer of hope – to communicate to Luis. The latter had hugged her to thank her just as Andrew passed in front of Gaby's room. But Meredith hadn't been able to decipher his enigmatic gaze.

All she knew was that this little girl didn't deserve to die. No child deserved to die for lack of care. And she had to talk to Andrew to make sure that he understood, because he absolutely had to. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She knew from experience that when a couple wasn't on the same wavelength, their relationship couldn't run smoothly. Yes, a couple, that's what they were today, and he meant so much to her that she couldn't let anything come between them. She found him in an unoccupied room sitting on the bed with his tablet and she began to talk, on the defensive, while he was trying to make it clear to her that she had misinterpreted his reaction.

**\- **"Hey!", she greeted him.

**\- **"Hey!", answered Andrew with a sigh.

**\- **"So, here is the deal! I made a call today and I know you have a problem with it".

**\- **"That's not the issue", said Andrew. But Meredith didn't listen to him and went on with her explanation, approaching him:

**\- **"It was rash, and I didn't think it through, but... I would do it again and I know that's tough to hear and it's not what you're looking for…".

**\- **"Mer..."

Andrew wanted to tell her that it was a misunderstanding, but she didn't let him get a word in edgeways.

**\- **"But I cannot apologize for it and I'm not going to change", she said in a tone which was both sorry and almost entreating at the same time because she wanted him to understand her above all else.

Andrew felt bad about leading her to believe that he disapproved of her call and wanted to reassure her so that he would no longer see that expression in her beautiful eyes... and no longer hear that sadness in her sweet voice.

While he got up and moved closer to her, his way of whispering her name caught her attention and she quieted for a moment to listen to him. But still apprehensive about what he was going to say, she looked down, unable to look him in the eye so as not to see what she didn't want to.

**\- **"Meredith! I spent the whole day with Luis thinking that could have been my mom. That could have been me if I was born in Honduras instead of Italy", said Andrew, who seemed revolted by such a situation.

Meredith finally looked up at him to listen to him.

**\- **"People look away all the time… but not you! You say not here, not today!", he continued.

Only then did Meredith begin to see that she had misunderstood him. He wasn't mad at her? But instead, he was smiling at her!

**\- **"You got me all wrong Mer, I'm in awe of what you did today!".

Meredith seemed so relieved! She smiled back at him. Her smile had the same effect on him that it had on the very first days of their relationship. He would never let anything wipe that smile off upon her beloved face again. No, never again. He wanted to reassure her, explain to her... then he added:

**\- **"And... I was afraid if I opened my mouth the only thing that was gonna come out was...".

He stopped short and looked at her straight in the eye. He had been hiding for too long these words. Even today he had a hard time not letting them slip. And to think that she had believed... oh how could she have believed that he wasn't on her side when she was so generous and so brave? So, his voice dropped an octave and he said:

**\- **"I love you!".

It took Meredith a moment to realize that Andrew had just told her that he loved her. She couldn't believe her ears. Andrew was in love with her! He loved her! She stared at him and could see how anxious he was waiting for her answer. She was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Oh, but she had to say something! So, she told him the first thing that came to mind:

**\- **"Oh! Well okay. Glad we cleared that up!".

Meredith knew it wasn't the answer he was waiting for, but she couldn't tell him that... that… Oh no! She had to go away and quickly.

Looking at her face that shown a familiar expression, Andrew said to himself, "_Oh no! She's panicking... She's gonna run away as usual. I have to stop her. I should have kept my mouth shut. Now, find something to say, you idiot!"_. But no sound could come out of his throat and of course, she took advantage of these moments of hesitation to run away. He saw her nodding and leave the room hurriedly.

Meredith felt Andrew's eyes following her but didn't turn around. Fortunately, he couldn't see her face as she left the room. She was overwhelmed by what she had just discovered. Everything became clear in her mind, as if a veil had just been torn apart. She couldn't hide her true feelings from herself any longer. She was completely and madly in love with Andrew Deluca. And that was the most terrifying thing ever.

_**Notes: **__Thank you in advance for your comments and don't forget: __Love will always win!_

_See you soon! _


	21. Episode 24

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__Hey guys, here is the next-to-last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it._

**Chapter 21 (Episode 24)**

Meredith was in the living room picking up all the stuff that the kids had scattered all over. She had just put them to bed and was apprehensive about going to bed, because she knew she couldn't escape the thoughts that wouldn't fail to assail her. No, it was absolutely necessary that she keep herself busy in order to stop seeing Andrew's face, to stop hearing his three little words that he had barely whispered but which troubled her so much nevertheless.

She was relieved that she hadn't seen him again that day after literally running away – he had a surgery with Bailey all afternoon. She knew that she owed him an explanation but had no rational explanation to give him. Could she tell him: "_Andrew, I'm sorry, we cannot be together anymore because I love you too and it terrifies me?_". He was going to think that she was crazy, and to be honest, she was so.

She sighed and plumped down on the couch. Bad idea, she thought to herself, because if there was any spot in this house that reminded her of Andrew – even more than her room that had sheltered their passionate lovemaking – it was this damn couch! There was nothing to do to drive him out of her thoughts.

Why did he have to tell her that he loved her? She closed her eyes and remembered his penetrating eyes that looked at her with all that love. Part of her would have wanted to throw herself into his arms to say it back but the other part of her was saying: "_No... do not fall in love with me Andrew because... because he loved me too. He loved me and... he's gone... he's gone forever. I couldn't go through it if you ever should leave me too_".

She was sitting round-shouldered, her elbows resting on her thighs and her face buried in her hands when she heard the key in the front door lock, and she sat up mechanically. It was Maggie. As soon as she saw her face, she felt that something was wrong and forgot for a moment her own worries; she stood up and walked toward her.

**\- **"Maggie! Are you okay?".

Maggie looked up at her and said, upset:

**\- **"No, Mer, I'm not okay. How could I be okay when people are dying"?

**\- **"Maggie, who's dead?".

Maggie's voice was cracking as she replied:

**-** "He was going to marry her. Their relationship was secret because he was his boss, but they were crazy in love with each other and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He was going to marry her and... he's dead. I couldn't do anything to save him... he's dead".

**\- **"Maggie, now you are going to calm down and tell me who died, OK. Is he a patient of yours?".

She nodded, trying to hold back her tears.

**\- **"Lucas Ripley, the fire chief. I couldn't do anything. He had inhaled hydrofluoric acid. I wish I were a super-hero to scoop out every last molecule of this poison from his body so that I wouldn't see his fiancée, Vic, begging me to save him and saying goodbye to her love. I was there, powerless, and I could only imagine what she could feel. Poor Vic!".

**\- **"I… I can tell you how she felt".

**\- **"Oh Mer, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm so stupid...".

**\- **"No, Maggie, don't be sorry for having cracked. I know a little bit about superheroes thanks to Bailey, and I can tell you that they sometimes happen to give way to their emotions too. I'm sure you did everything you could. But what can we do when fate strikes against us without warning and prevents us from being with those we love?".

Meredith's voice cracked on that last sentence and Maggie stopped sniffing for a moment to look at her.

**\- **"Are you okay, Mer? Did something happen? What were you doing there alone?".

She made her sit down on the couch and looked at her noticing how moved she seemed too.

**-** "I saw Derek die, Maggie. I had to let the father of my kids go and I was sure that I would never be happy again without him. And now... there's Andrew, and I'm scared. I'm dreading we're the next Vic and Ripley".

**-** "What are you talking about, Mer? Nothing's going to happen to Andrew. I'm sorry to have made all those sad memories rise up".

**-** "No, you had nothing to do with it. I was just freaking out because... Andrew told me he loved me today and I literally ran away".

Maggie smiled at her and said:

**-** "I could have told you so. It wasn't a secret. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And I know you love him too. I would even say that everyone knows that. In any case, all those who saw how you reacted when you thought he had an accident".

Meredith let out a deep sigh. And to say that, that day, she had wanted to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him! The Meredith Grey, always so strong in the face of adversity, suddenly seemed to no longer exist. She remembered that she had thought she would die at the thought that something had happened to him two weeks ago. And what a relief when she saw that it wasn't him on that hospital bed, that he wasn't going to leave, that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Alone. She had been alone for so long! She wasn't alone anymore since he had entered her life. She was happy with him. She had never thought that she could have been so happy with someone after Derek. It seemed so natural to her that she had no doubt that, no matter where he was, Derek was OK with that.

**\- **"Mer, I understand your dread of commitment because I have commitment issues too with Jackson. Not for the same reasons as you, but... I hesitate to move in with him".

**\- **"What? He asked you to move in with him?".

**\- **"Yes".

**\- **"And, let me guess, you went out to buy some milk?"

**\- **"Uh... no, but it wasn't better, believe me. In short, what I wanted to tell you is that Ripley's only regret was that he wasted too much time that he could have spent with the woman he loved. And I'm going to follow his advice. You should do so, too".

**\- **"What advice?".

**\- **"He advised me to take the plunge. So... I'm going to take the plunge, Mer! I'm going camping!".

**\- **"What!", exclaimed Meredith, who couldn't help but laugh at seeing Maggie's face.

She began to tease her because she couldn't imagine anything funnier than Maggie wandering into the wilderness. The two sisters began to laugh, and the conversation continued in a lightened atmosphere until they went up to their respective rooms although their respective concerns hadn't disappeared, quite the contrary!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith had had a very bad night. She had had a strange dream where she was looking for Andrew and couldn't find him, which wasn't reassuring at all. She had just woken up when she heard someone pounded on her bedroom door. But before she could answer, the door had widely opened, and Alex burst into the room with a despondent look. No doubt, he had a worse night than hers, she thought.

**-** "Alex? What are you doing here? What's going on?", she asked.

Alex threw up his hands, sighed and slumped onto the bed, next to her.

\- "If I knew what was going on, I wouldn't be here".

**-** "It's Jo?", she asked in a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question.

**-** "It's Jo. Mer, she won't talk to me, I'm going to go crazy trying to imagine what happened. Now she doesn't even leave the bed. I need your help, I cannot take it anymore".

**-** "Okay, I'll go to your place and I'll stay until she talks to me", she offered impulsively.

**-** "What? You cannot do that. What about your job… the kids?", Alex said, sitting up.

**-** "I'll talk to Bailey and you'll just have to help Maggie and Amelia with the kids".

**-** "Okay. And will your boyfriend be OK with that?".

**-** "Don't worry about that. My boyfriend is the last person I want to see right now".

She looked like a sulky teenager who had quarreled with her boyfriend, Alex thought.

**\- **"What did he do?".

**\- **"Nothing! He didn't do anything wrong and that's the problem. He's too perfect!", she said in an exasperated tone.

**\- **"So… did you do something?".

She took a pillow and placed it on her face before answering him:

**\- **"He's in love with me".

**\- **"What?", Alex exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed the pillow that was hiding her face and muffling the sound of her voice at the same time.

So, Meredith sat up and cried out:

**-** "He's in love with me, you hear me!".

**-** "Yes, I heard you the first time. I was just trying to figure out where the problem was, since you're in love with him too".

**-** "What? You know? Is it written on my forehead? Do I wear a kind of sign on the chest?"

**-** "No Mer. It's written in your eyes and the eyes don't lie", he said with a smile.

Meredith sighed and said in a barely audible voice.

**-** "Alex, I'm so scared! What if...".

But Alex cut her short since he knew what she was about to say:

**-** "No, Mer. And I forbid you to think about that kind of thing".

**-** "How could I not think about this kind of thing? I'm always waiting for something bad to happen. I worry about him when he rides that damn motorcycle and even when he's at the hospital because... between toxic patients who poison everyone or epileptic patients who attack you, bombs inside the patients, avenging gunmen, storms, fires and so on... the Grey Sloan Memorial is a place that can be as dangerous as shortcuts to get to the airport... when he doesn't put you quite simply in a plane that's going to crash!".

**\- **"Mer!"

**\- **"Alex!", she said, throwing herself into his arms.

She buried her face in his chest and murmured:

**\- **"I love him".

**\- **"I know. Don't you think that you should tell him so rather than me?".

**\- **"No... Yes, of course... but, no I...".

**\- **"Meredith!", exclaimed Alex with his usual gruff manner.

**-** "I mean, yes, but not now. I made a fool of myself yesterday by running away so I think that I'm not ready yet to face him. This can wait. Jo, cannot. So, that's settled, I'll go".

**-** "Suit yourself! But you're not coming to my place to play hide and seek with your boyfriend; I have enough to do with Jo".

**-** "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Give me a quarter of an hour and I'll meet you downstairs".

**-** "Okay. Thank you, Mer".

**-** "Don't thank me too soon. It's not going to be a piece of cake".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If only Meredith knew how right she was! It wasn't a piece of cake at all! It took her a couple of days to overcome Jo's refusal to communicate. She had stayed by her side, making sure that she fed and hydrated herself a little and, above all, preventing her from drinking alcohol. She even managed to drag her in the shower once.

That morning, she had had another one of her nightmares whose meaning she couldn't decipher, and which left her with a strange foreboding that fate was about to strike again. Jo was more determined than ever to shoo her out of her house, but Meredith held on.

Oddly enough, she also found herself opening up to Jo about Andrew and his "I love you" – out loud and in her face, on the top of that – which had scared her because the last person she said these words to was Derek. She even told her about her drowning attempt years ago. But what Jo had told her was beyond anything she could have imagined. She was afraid of having to face the heavy inheritance that her rapist father might have given her. Meredith realized that she would need the help of professionals to get through this.

When Jo finally agreed to go to the hospital to talk to Bailey and Alex, Meredith thought it was about time. She was dying to see her kids and she missed Andrew terribly. She was starting to feel stupid to hide herself like that and decided to go talk to him. But first she had to make sure that Jo was okay.

The first person she ran into at the hospital was Andrew. He was right in front of the meeting room where Bailey and Catherine had been locked up since the morning to settle a matter, which seemed to be a real drama according to Helm. Her heart raced as usual when she saw him. They hadn't spoken to each other since his _declaration of love_ and she was a little apprehensive about his reaction, but Andrew didn't seem to be mad at her. Nevertheless, his penetrating gaze troubled her, and she quickly entrusted Jo to his care so that she could start looking for Alex. Their conversation lasted only a few seconds, but feeling his gaze following her as she walked away, she needed even longer to get her heartbeat back to normal.

She eventually found Alex about to enter the Hyperbaric Chamber with his young patient, Gus, and had no choice but to walk in with him. Gus' organs were starting to fail, and he was desperately waiting for a transfusion because less than fifty people in the world had the "_gold blood_" that he needed. This oxygen-rich environment was the only solution that Alex had found to keep him alive until the arrival of the donor who was stuck in the fog.

After stabilizing Gus, since Alex was worried sick about Jo, Meredith was finally getting ready to answer his questions, when she heard Andrew's voice.

**\- **"Dr. Grey?".

She turned around and saw him through the small window of the Hyperbaric Chamber and answered:

**\- **"Hey... it's not a good time right now".

But Andrew insisted and said to her:

**\- **"This can't wait!".

Then, she followed his gaze which indicated to her Catherine's presence behind him and she thought for a moment that something had happened to Jo.

**\- **"What happened? Where's Jo?", she worried.

**\- **"Your patient, Gaby Riviera... I… I lied to you".

**-** "What?", said Meredith who had no idea what he was telling her about and she wondered, puzzled: "_He lied to me? What lie_?".

**-** "She didn't have insurance and she shouldn't have been admitted".

Meredith frowned. She already knew that. Why on earth did he spill that in front of Catherine?

**-** "But... I wanted her to get the surgery very badly, and so I didn't tell anyone, and I put another name down on her paperwork".

Meredith shot him a bud-eyed, horrified look as she realized what he was doing. Then, she stole a furtive glance at Catherine, who was standing like a police officer behind Andrew and understood that if the latter was giving her all those details it was because he wanted to make sure she wouldn't contradict his version of the facts.

**\- **"Your daughter's name, Ellis, and I'm so sorry".

**\- **"Andrew, no!", she said peremptorily.

But he went on with his explanation to make it clear to her that it was too late to recant.

**\- **"It's all been cleared up... I got caught. I just spoke to chief Bailey and Dr. Fox. I wanted to apologize to you first before going to the police to let you know what I'd done".

"_Oh no! the police? Oh my God, what was he doing?_".

**\- **"No, Andrew, don't do that", she told him, dismayed as she thought of the consequences that it could have.

**\- **"It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to your kids who need you. I... I committed a felony and I'd likely go to jail. I'm sorry I put you all at risk".

On hearing these words, Meredith understood that Andrew was fully aware of the risk he was running, but that he didn't want her to have to suffer the consequences. She was staring at him in disbelief. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her! But Catherine, who had not uttered a single word so far, jogged his shoulder with her hand to tell him that it was time to leave.

**\- **"Andrew no, Andrew don't", said Meredith who couldn't comprehend how he could be so stupid!

Andrew mouthed the words "I have to go", and as a farewell gesture, he put the palm of his hand against the window glass before turning around to follow Catherine, getting a little teary-eyed. Meredith knew there was nothing to do to stop him. She began to cry out to him even louder as he walked away:

**\- **"Andrew, do not go to the police! Do not!".

"_Oh my God, please, let this be another nightmare!", _she said to herself. But, as he was no longer in her field of view, she began to knock angrily on the window glass in front of her powerlessness to make him reconsider his decision to go to the police, crying out to him desperately several times:

**\- **"Andrew...! Andrew...! Andrew!".

"_Oh, my love, what did you do? What did you do, my love?"._

_**Notes: **__It seems that love still scares Meredith according to the last two episodes, but I hope we will get another I love you in the next episode (16x07). _

_Thank you in advance for your comments._

_See you soon!_


	22. Episode 25 – Season finale

_All rights reserved to __Shonda __Rhimes_

_**Notes: **__Dear Merluca fans, here is the last chapter of "The Season of Love". This is the season finale where Meredith had declared her love to Andrew. I hope this will remind you how much she loves him and reassure you about Merluca's fate._

_I would like to know what you think about it. _

_Have a good reading!_

**Chapter 22 (Episode 25 – Season finale)**

After what seemed like an eternity, Andrew had finally completed all the steps for his admission to the detention center to which he had been taken. He had allowed himself to be led composedly, doing what he had been instructed to do like a robot, a little distant, too eager to get rid of all the paperwork. He was now lying on his narrow bed in the cell he was sharing with another super talkative cellmate.

Indeed, in a few minutes, he already knew that his name was Marty, that he had only been there for two days, that he had been arrested the night of his bachelor party because his best man had brought drugs and hired minor strippers at the party. He dreaded that his _fiancée's_ parents would no longer want him to be part of the family. It was a sort of nerd, no older than him, who was pining for his _fiancée_.

Andrew told himself that his problems weren't very different from his own. He too, he might lose the woman he loved and was pining for her. He didn't know how long he would be in jail. Dr. Fox had made it very clear to him that this was a crime, so he certainly wasn't about to go out any time soon. He was very aware of this when he had taken the blame for the fraud, but he didn't hesitate for a second to do so when he saw that the hospital administration had discovered everything and that they weren't going to let the responsible get away with it.

The only thing he needed to hold out was knowing that Meredith was fine, that she was with her kids and surrounded by people who loved and supported her. Because if there's one thing in the world that would be worse than being himself in jail, it would be to see the woman he loved in jail. He wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her being in such a place. No, not his sweet Meredith who always cared for others, before thinking of her. There's nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy, to keep her from being separated from her children.

He didn't know if their relationship was already strong enough to overcome this situation. And anyway, protecting their relationship wasn't his primary motivation. If she were to suffer because he was in jail, he would prefer that she forget him and that she be happy. He loved her so much that he would rather let her go than see her unhappy. He loved her that much. More than any career he could have had, more than his own life.

When he had told her that he loved her the other day, the words had practically slipped out, but it wasn't because he didn't mean them. It was simply because he would have liked to wait for the perfect place and time and specially to wait until she was ready. Judging by the reaction she had had, it was obvious that he had completely messed up his beautiful declaration.

Did she love him? He could swear that she did without any hesitation every time she smiled at him, kissed him, moaned in his arms. And, knowing her, even her flight was an answer in itself. But he was dying to hear those words from her. He had spent those few days – during which she avoided him – imagining a thousand and one different ways in which she would come and throw herself into his arms to tell him that she loved him too.

He had taken his phone to call her several times, but each time he had found himself staring at her name displayed on the screen without being able to dial her number. He had even written her a long message once, but having found it too pathetic, he decided not to send it to her and deleted it. Besides, he had a very good excuse to call her: keep her in the picture about Gaby's condition. But he didn't want to rush her. She needed time so, he had decided to give her all the time she needed. Thus, he had entrusted Qadri with the task of keeping her informed every day.

For his part, he stayed almost all the time at Gaby's bedside. She was recovering from her surgery and was very cheerful. She loved stuffed toys and he brought her all the stuffed toys he found in the Pediatric Unit, even though he knew that she was going to toss them against him during their battles. He had even taken her favorite kitty stuffed for an MRI to show her how it worked since she was a little scared about it. Alex, who was passing by, told him that he should be in peds. He still hated the idea of having to announce the death of a child to his parents more than ever, but in the other hand, he loved to save their lives above all else.

It's amazing how quickly he became attached to the little girl. Her smile really reminded him of Ellis'. By the way, he had run into Ellis as Maggie and Jackson were taking her to daycare the day after his lamentable declaration. He wanted to know where her mother was, and she told him that she was at Alex's house to help auntie Jo. It wasn't surprising; Meredith was always there for her family and friends.

Ellis had seemed very happy to see him and told her aunt innocently that he was his mom's boyfriend and that she had kissed him. Maggie was speechless and Jackson had a gesture as if to congratulate him. Seeing that the latter was carrying Harriet on his shoulders, he had suggested to Ellis to give her a piggyback ride too and she was delighted. But it was the wrong move because she had taken the opportunity to completely redo his hair – rather tousle it – with her little hands, much to the delight of Harriet who chuckled and would have liked to do likewise. It reminded him of the evening he had spent with the kids. All three of them had been adorable and he would have liked to be blessed with the chance to share such moments with them every day.

In the last few days, whenever he missed Meredith, he would go to the rooftop of the hospital to think of her. It was their favorite spot and not a week went by without them meeting there at least once to grab a coffee. He liked to see her hair blowing in the wind and that always gave him a good excuse to put the stray strands back in their place, hold her face between both his hands and kiss her lovingly. Yesterday, he had ordered Meredith's favorite coffee instead of his to get back the taste of her lips that he missed so much.

When he had seen her in the hospital today with Jo, he was dying to kiss her. He was unable to take his eyes off her and couldn't help but turn around to watch her as she walked away. Jo had noticed that and didn't need more evidence to conclude that he was in love with her. Alex seemed to be in the know too, because, a little earlier in the morning, he had told him that he had a pretty good idea why he hadn't heard from Meredith in a while.

He preferred to keep this image of her instead of remembering her face behind the hyperbaric chamber window. Turning around and walking away as she shouted his name to hold him back was the most heartbreaking and painful thing he had to do in his whole life. He drew the strength to do so from his love for her because he had to protect her. Leaving her had seemed even more unbearable to him than going to jail.

Jail. So far, he hadn't seen much of it yet. In any case, not the _clichés_ that we see all the time on TV. His cellmate, Marty, was the most harmless boy he had ever met, and the guards' behavior seemed fairly good to him. He had noticed in the cafeteria a group of detainees which seemed somewhat rowdy, but fortunately there hadn't really been any excess. If he had heard right, he wasn't in the wing where the prisoners who have been convicted of a crime were located, but in the wing for detainees awaiting trial. He had exercised his right to make a phone call to call Carina, but apparently, she was at the bedside of a patient who was in labor and couldn't pick up his call. His sister was really going to freak out and would not fail to call him an idiot like she always did, but he still needed to talk to her.

He was lying on his bed, lost in thought, when a guard came to announce him that he had a visit.

**\- **"Deluca! Visiting room!".

He jumped up, very excited, wondering if it was Meredith but didn't dare to ask the guard because he hadn't seen fit to give him more information. He followed him obediently through the endless corridors and sat in a small booth, equipped with phones on either side of the glass, waiting for his visitor to enter. A minute later, he saw her arrive and his heart leaped into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was sitting in a waiting room of the detention center, waiting for someone to lead her to the visiting area to see Andrew. She glanced at her surroundings and noticed the other visitors. There was a family that had caught her attention: a woman with three children in the same age bracket as her own. Her throat tightened as she imagined her kids visiting her in jail.

Because that's where she was going to spend the night and she didn't know when she could get out. Of course, she had high hopes of getting away with a very light sentence, maybe a few weeks of community service, because she was a well-known and award-winning surgeon and it was her first offense. However, she didn't tell the truth to the children when she had said them goodbye a bit earlier. Leaving them had broken her heart, but she knew auntie Maggie, auntie Amelia and uncle Alex would be there for them.

Yes, everything would be fine for them, but not for Andrew who was just a resident. He was going to ruin his career by claiming a crime he hadn't committed, and she had to prevent him from doing so, though Richard may not like it. Indeed, Richard didn't want her to turn herself in so as not to lose her family, but she had to. She was really mad at Andrew when she saw his stubbornness as she begged him not to go to the police. She was so upset that she had been stuck in the hyperbaric chamber, unable to stop him. Alex had understood very well that she also felt bad for not having confessed her feelings to him when he was willing to sacrifice himself for her without even knowing if she loved him in return.

Why didn't she tell him that she loved him? She didn't want him to think that she loved him for his sacrifice. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she had fallen in love with Andrew that night on Valentine's Day when they had kissed for the first time under the stars causing time to stand still. Her love for him had only grown stronger since then, with every bit of her heart.

She loved the way he looked at her so intensely and she couldn't resist his tic when he tilted his head to one side. She liked his smile, his kisses, his caresses that awakened in her sensations that no one before him had made her feel. Besides, he was so good to the kids. He had passed the test of the first official meeting with them with flying colors. They all had a great time together! It's amazing how natural seeing them together had seemed to her, as if Andrew had always been part of the landscape. Yes, she loved him, even more than she ever thought she could love, and she was eager to tell him, even though she was also terrified.

Lost in thought, she started slightly when she heard her name.

**\- **"Meredith Grey?"

**\- **"It's me", she said, as she stood up.

**\- **"Follow me, please".

She followed the guard to the visiting room where Andrew was already waiting for her. She immediately noticed his red prison jumpsuit and his slightly tousled hair and couldn't help but think that he looked as handsome as ever. But she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and made a more appropriate facial expression before sitting down. Then, she grabbed the phone to talk to him, waiting a second so he could to do the same.

**\- **"This was so stupid!", she told him right off the bat.

**\- **"Wow!", Andrew said.

He had a feeling that she might have been upset because of what he had done, but he hoped that, in the meantime, she would have understood that it was the only thing to do.

**\- **"Were you expected a thank you? Your career won't survive this. You're going to lose your license".

**\- **"Meredith, what was I supposed to do, huh? They called me into a room and asked me for details. I was supposed to turn you in? Would that have been more noble, somehow?"

Exactly! That's the whole point, thought Meredith. He was a bit too noble sometimes. She would never have finished her residency if she had been so inclined to turn herself in! Izzie, George, Christina, Alex and she would always get a way out of a mess.

**\- **"Well, if we're gonna be together, you need to develop some instincts for self-preservation".

Andrew sighed and closed his eyes for a moment when he saw her obstinate refusal to admit that there was nothing else to do.

**\- **"All I'm saying is, let me clean up my own messes and live in my own truth. What I did was wrong, but what I was trying to remedy was so much more wrong. And I stand by that".

Andrew knew that, being in jail, he couldn't stop her from doing exactly as she pleased, so he wanted to show her that her argument wasn't flawless – even though deep down he was hoping that it would work – and he replied:

**\- **"You think a judge will buy that?".

**\- **"I don't know. Either way, I have to turn myself in and get you out of here".

**\- **"Meredith, don't do that!", he said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument because there was no way that he would let her take his place behind bars.

Meredith knew he would never consent to switch places with her because he loved her too much for that. But he had to understand that she loved him too, and that it was just too heartbreaking for her to see him behind bars for a crime she was the only one to have committed. So, she said to him:

**\- **"Andrew, as stupid as this was…".

She paused and sighed:

**\- **"And as much as this terrifies me...".

She looked him straight in the eye and smiled at him:

**\- **"I love you too".

Andrew couldn't believe she had just said those words that he was desperate to hear for months. When he realized that he was holding his breath, he let out an imperceptible sigh and finally breathed. At the same time, his face lit up and his smile reached his eyes. He looked at her deeply. She was smiling at him too and he felt such happiness overwhelming him!

She hung up the phone and placed her fingers against the glass. Andrew placed his fingers on hers, and despite the glass that was preventing them from touching each other, they had never felt such a connection between them. It was as if all the glass, all the walls, all the obstacles around them had vanished. Suddenly, they both felt stronger in the face of adversity because they were at one with each other.

Andrew saw the determination in her eyes and realized that she hadn't come to ask him for permission. She had simply come to inform him of her decision and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She was like _Wonder Woman_, ready to fight. He prayed in his heart so that his love would accompany her and protect her when he saw that she was getting up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith stood up and left the visiting room, holding her head up high, eager to meet her lawyer who was waiting for her. She could no longer bear the thought that Andrew was in jail because of her. She had to get him out of there, no matter what the risks, not only because she loved him, but also because it was the only right thing to do.

But she will do more than that. She will also fight against this health system that killed children. Gaby was lucky. She had her surgery on time, and all further costs would be taken care of by the Catherine Fox Foundation. But, what about the other little girls and boys? Who would stand up for them? Even though Bailey had fired her – as well as Richard and Alex because they admitted they had done nothing to prevent her from committing such a fraud – she was not going to back down.

Yes, she was terrified. But she was also determined to take matters into her own hands. She was _Wonder Woman _forGod's sake! She was going to fight for change. She was going to fight for happiness. She was going to fight for that love which was smiling on her again and which was one of the greatest gifts that life could give her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew followed the guard who led him to his cell, happy despite the circumstances. Indeed, he had been grinning since Meredith left and couldn't suppress his smile as he entered the cell where Marty seemed to be waiting impatiently for him. He got up and asked him eagerly:

**\- **"So, good news?".

**\- **"Yes, very good news", Andrew replied.

**\- **"Who was it? Your wife?".

**\- **"My wife?", Andrew repeated.

Wow! Meredith Grey… his wife? Staring into space, Andrew was imagining her walking toward him down the aisle in an elegant white wedding dress, breathtakingly beautiful! A few days ago, he would never have thought that Meredith Grey could ever marry him. But how far they had come since he kissed her at her best friend's wedding! Now, he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. He knew that their love would be strong enough to help them get through this. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to love and cherish her till death do them part and even beyond death. Then he smiled and replied to Marty:

**\- **"No, she's not my wife yet. But we are going to get married soon... very soon".

_**Notes: **__As you probably know, the French version of The Season of Love has an epilogue (or afterword). I promise to translate and post it soon during the hiatus._

_Thank you very much for your support (your comments and your kudos) during all those months._

_See you soon then. Love you!_

**MERLUCA IS ENDGAME! MERLUCA IS ENDGAME! MERLUCA IS ENDGAME!**

_**MERLUCAFOREVER**_


End file.
